A Change of Heart
by Arcana The Wolf
Summary: My dad is a mystery, and so is his death. I've already tried my best to find out what happened after being kicked out, but nothing. I can't find a thing about it. So when I heard about the Hunter Exam, and how becoming a hunter can get you access to special info, of course I'd take it. I didn't know meeting them was part of the deal, though. ( Killua x OC ) [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

**First story, feedback and criticism are greatly appreciated~  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any part of it, I only own my OC**

**Oh and _IMPORTANT!_** **Yes, I did say in the description that the gang will make her open up, but that doesn't mean she actually IS very serious and like, all down-to-business and to the point, since she IS 12 after all. She's just… her whole playful side and bright side is just in her mind, and in the outside, is where she appears serious and all that stuff. So, no, I didn't mean change her personality XD I suck at summaries. Lawl.**

**First parts of the chapter might be a bit boring, and the first chapter, but I promise it'll get better. And, for the meantime most of the entertainment will be in Yumi's mind because she's actually really playful xD Now, enough stalling, time4story.**

**EDIT: The summary, is changed~ So ignore everything I said up there about the summary for now LOL. So the previous summary was about her saying 'I don't need friends' and that she can survive on her own, blah blah, since she preferred to being alone while searching for 'answers' ;D . But yeah, I changed it since it was boring. Oh and if you're reading this, don't click the back/close button right when you see the starting paragraph.**

**I know it's very plain and boring and everything too. But I promise it gets better, I guess lol.**

**_-Tests and Arrival-_**

**_-Yumi's POV-_**

I sat on the railing of the boat as I heard some of the men snicker at me behind my back.

_'Tch. As if a kid like her could pass the Hunter Exam.'_

_'Even the weakest of us here has a higher chance of passing than that girl!'_

_'I bet she would go crying to her mommy when-'_

I tuned out their voices and let my gaze wander. There wasn't anything or anyone particularly interesting here, but I really had nothing to do. I'd rather watch men prancing around like idiots than watch the sea do waves as if watching a three second video on repeat.

Since, let's be honest, sometimes watching idiots are entertaining. Sometimes, annoying.

Most of the people on the ship were buff men who'd more likely go crying to their mom than me, but I noticed an odd one that got my interest. It was a blonde boy with a feminine face –I snickered in secret at this, some people had probably mistaken him as a girl- who was reading a book while sitting on the railing across from me.

He wasn't buff like the others, but based on what he's doing right now he probably leans more on intellect than on strength. Just a guess though.

The boat started to leave Whale Island in which they had arrived in a few hours ago. I kept looking around to see anymore people that would catch my attention, but sa-

"Wait for us!"

I snapped my head to look where the voice came from. It came from a tan boy in all green with a…

_'A fishing rod?'_

I tilted my head unconsciously with a curious look on my face. Behind the boy was a man that was probably in his thirties in a business suit with a suitcase, he also had glasses on.

_'You snooze you lose.'_ I thought bitterly as they tried to catch up to the boat.

"The boat won't stop for you! You can swim here if you want to catch up so badly!" I heard the captain's gruff voice shout back to them. I watched the boy say something to the old man and they ran up a cliff.

The boy threw his fishing rod's hook to a boulder and the old man behind him latched onto him as they used the fishing rod as a way to get here. They soon got to the ship and the boy landed gracefully on deck, but the man, apparently, crashed into the deck.

"We made it Leorio-san!" The kid said to the 'Leorio' who was groaning while standing up. I watched them talk for a bit before I finally tuned them out and instead observed them. They didn't look like they'd last the Hunter Exam, but oh well. I thought in my head how his personality would be and if he had potential to pass the exam. What? You think I'm listing up rivals? Of course not, I'm just bored.

"Konichiwa(_Hi)_! I'm Gon! That's Leorio!" I heard his voice in front of me as he pointed to Leorio who was beside our seat leaning on the rail quietly. I snapped out of my musings. I was too focused on my mind that I didn't notice him go in front of me. Gon smiled brightly at me and I smiled back faintly.

His smile was contagious.

"Yumi." I replied as he nodded, his bright smile still on his face as if it was plastered on and he couldn't take it off. Well, his eyes were practically screaming '_MAKE FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE!'_ too.

"I saw you're the only other kid here-" I looked around and he was right. "so I decided to introduce myself to you first!" He said, his smile widening. I didn't think that was possible. If his smile widens anymore, he'll break his mouth.

I only nodded in reply. He suddenly looked up at the seagulls which were flying around carelessly at the top of the ship.

_'He's interested in watching random birds fly around in circles trying to dizzy themselves huh… what a strange hobby.'_ I thought randomly.

"Captain! A storm's coming." He suddenly said and I raised my eyebrow. Leorio released an 'Eh?!'

"How did you know Gon?!" Leorio asked, bewildered. "And why should we trust you?!"

The captain also looked at Gon questioningly though he also had a hint of… interest? On his face.

"The seagulls say so!" He replied as I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at the seagulls.

"I don't see… Um… Are they forming a sign of sorts? Like, are they forming a word or something in their flight path? ...I don't see anything." I said as I narrowed my eyes at the seagulls and I even pointed my finger at them dumbly.

Gon just laughed and Leorio snickered at me.

"What?" I said as I looked at them.

"No Yumi-san, they're saying it! I understand them, sort of. And they're flying in chaos. I can taste salt in the air too!" Gon replied with a grin on his face. I let out an 'Ah' as I nodded my head. Hopefully what I did earlier wasn't dumb.

But I'm pretty sure I looked pretty idiotic earlier. Sigh, I probably looked like a dumb girl that's trying to be serious earlier… I hate this…

Minutes later, we were inside the ship and voila, Gon's prediction was true. There _was _a storm. Now I know he actually has potential, though people most likely can't tell because all he seems like right now is a normal child.

I watched people roll around the ship as Gon tried to help them all. He was so adorable, I wanted to squeeze the living daylights out of him. Leorio, on the other hand, was just leaning on the wall across me while eating an apple. At least he isn't rolling around.

The way I said 'rolling around' makes me picture a dog rolling over… Oh well.

There was also someone on a hammock, and when I took a closer look, It was the blonde boy from before. And he was reading a book.

_Again._

My eyebrow twitched. I wasn't watching him so, was he reading all this time? He was only _READING?_ I wish I had patience with reading as much as him. But meh.

The captain came in and he scanned the room. He scoffed and I could hear him mutter _'If they can't handle this storm, they won't be able to handle the Hunter Exam. What a bunch of weaklings.'_

Now, if I knew better, I wouldn't be calling him a bragging weakling and how I bet he wouldn't survive the storm in my mind. I know I shouldn't care on what he thinks about others as long as it's not me, but really.

I quietly brought up the hood of my purple hoodie to cover my face. Not really my face, but more like my nose.

It _reeked_ in here. I'd really rather jump off the stupid ship and swim back all the way to shore just to escape this stupid room filled with puke. Though I can't do that since I won't be able to get to the Hunter Exam…

"You four! Come here." The captain pointed to me, Gon, Leorio, and the boy on the Hammock. I shrugged and went to the other small room with the captain.

Now, you might be thinking 'You just said 'other small room' because you don't know the name of the room you're in!' well, that isn't really far from the truth. I didn't bother memorizing ship rooms' names.

Why the hell do they have so many names for ship room names anyway? Why do people name _rooms in general?!_

I sighed. Why am I thinking about this anyway? I focused on the captain instead as he asked us a question.

"What are your names?"

If I wasn't so irritated off with rooms right now (I know it's a stupid thing to be irritated of) I would've stopped to think why he asked us a question. But alas, I was pissed off with rooms. Too bad.

"Yumi."

"I'm Leorio."

"My name's Gon!"

"Watashi wa Kurapika."

Oh hey, noticed how what we said got longer and longer? Yeah, I noticed. The moment 'Kurapika' said his name, my doubts on his gender disappeared too. You see, I was starting to doubt whether he was a boy or not due to his silence.

Like, boys aren't just silent like that! And boys don't just read educational books! FAT, _FAT _educational books!

But then again those are stereotypes.

"What are your reasons for entering the Hunter Exam?" He asked us next.

Leorio pointed accusingly at him and shouted;

"Hey! You're not an examiner! It's none of your business!"

But then, Gon piped up! _'I'm so bored I'm starting to narrate this in my mind like an action scene.'_

"I want to look for my dad! He's a hunter, and I want to know why he chose over being a hunter than being with his own son, It must be a cool job!"

Waaaaaaaaait. What?

"I said I wanted to look for my dad, Yumi." Gon said to me cheerfully. Oh, I said that out loud. Oops. I nodded, though I actually said what because he was taking it positively…

He is _very_ optimistic.

"Oi! Gon! You shouldn't just blurt out your reasons like that!" Leorio scolded Gon, and Gon just said 'Eh?'

"I agree with Leorio." Says Kurapika, he finally spoke.

"Oi! That's Leorio-_SAN_ for you! Have you no respect?!" Leorio shouted at Kurapika.

Does he like to shout? He likes to shout. If he shouts one more time, I'll gladly join in his shouting contest with no one. Let's see If I win. He's an annoying old geezer too. Mmhm. And he keeps on saying 'Oi'. If he keeps on doing that, I'll think it's his favorite word.

"If I said my reasons, I would be giving away my deepest secrets to a stranger. Though it's easy to avoid questions like that through deceiving, or telling the half truth, doing so is not honorable, therefore I'd rather not say it." Kurapika continued, Ignoring Leorio.

I snickered. Though Kurapika was doing a 'holier-than-thou' attitude with ignoring Leorio and speaking deep words, at least he made Leorio angry.

"Alright then. Hey! Tell the main center there are two more drop outs!" The captain yelled to who knows who.

"What?!" Two people synced. Of course it was Kurapika and Shouty. Who else? Me and Kurapika/Shouty? And yeah, I'll call Leorio Shouty now.

"Don't you see? This is part of The Hunter Exams. Every year, millions and millions of applicants want to go to the Hunter Exams, and we are the ones to thin out those applicants for them. You think they can handle that much?" The captain said to the two as he showed us his Hunter License.

"Sugoi!(Wow/Awesome!)" Gon yelled as his eyes sparkled.

…oops… I might've called a Hunter a bragging weakling… Haha…HAHAHA…

The four looked at me weirdly. Oh. I was laughing nervously out loud again with my eyebrow twitching.

Kurapika then said his reasons which brought the others attention to him and the Captain. Why thank you.

"I wish to avenge my clan. I am the last survivor of the Kuruta Clan." I slightly gasped at this, though it was silent enough that no one heard it. At least I think so. It must horrible to lose your whole family like that…

"They were killed by The Phantom Troupe. I will kill them and get back my clan's Scarlet Eyes."

I stared blankly at Kurapika. Though my face didn't show it, I slightly pitied him. Though I focused my attention on Shouty this time as he was asked to explain his reason next.

"Me? I'll keep it simple. I want _MONEY!_" He shouted as he struck up a pose with sparkles around him-

Wait. WHERE DID THE SPARKLES COME FROM? I shook my head, it was gone.

…Must be my imagination…

"Money can buy everything!" He continued. "It can buy cars, houses, and many more!" My eyebrow twitched. _'money-grubbing old geezer.' _

"Money can't buy class, _Leorio._" Kurapika spoke suddenly and taunted, stretching out 'Leorio'.

_'YOU GO GURL! Oh wait, you're not a girl. My bad.' _I thought randomly as I did a fist pump mentally. Now, I may seem serious, calm, and sophisticated on the outside. And of course I am, but, I'm just holding myself back.

Shouty growled. "That's the last line!" He shouted as he pointed at Kurapika. "I'll end the filthy Kuruta bloodline, here and now!"

I flinched. You see, it's probably obvious now, but I really, really, _despise_ family threats.

The two marched out to the deck to 'battle' it off, and the captain tried going after them but was stopped by Gon. I raised my eyebrow. Now, of all the people who I thought would stop those two from killing each other, I thought it would be Gon.

"Aunt Mito-san says that in order to get to know someone, you have to know what they're angry about. We should leave them." Gon said humbly as if 'Aunt Mito-san' was his master… So I couldn't help but speak up since I was silent all this time.

"Gon, I can't help it. You talk about her as if she's your master." I said while snickering. Gon pouted.

"Mou, she's my aunt! Of course I would follow what she says." He retorted adorably. _SO. ADORABLE! _I still snickered as Gon still pouted.

"How about you, kid. What's your reason?" I stilled for a moment. I slightly sputtered too. I forgot to tell my reason. Oops.

"Um… I want to find out how my dad died, and how come mom blames me for it. I heard that being a hunter can give you info on other hunters, and my dad and mom is a hunter, so I decided to be a hunter." I kept it simple. Though, even if I _do_ kept it simple, it's still slightly personal. The captain nodded with pity in his eyes and Gon glomped me.

"E-eh? Gon?" I said as I raised my eyebrow.

"Mou! That's so sad! Even though you kept it simple it's still so sad!" Gon yelled at me as he hugged me. Me and Captain sweatdropped. Though, it _is _pretty sad though… only someone magical that somehow manages to know everything can know why I'm still as cheerful as I am now.

At least, mentally.

A few minutes later, we found ourselves helping with the ship as the storm was really strong now. The wind whipped past my face and the water hit my eyes, which made it hard for me to see. What I _did _see was a man, Tatsuo was his name I think, Or maybe Katsuo, I'll call him Atsuo for now, fall off deck. Shouty and Girly(Yay I made a nickname for Kurapika, his face is girly which is why I call him that.) tried to catch him, but they were too late.

Then Gon jumped off deck _completely _and caught him by the foot. I yelped so loud that it was literally a scream, so I guess I should call that a scream now, which brought some attention to me. I ran to the rail where Gon jumped off of and I _completely_ jumped off deck to catch his foot too.

I'm such an idiot.

I screamed as I saw us plummeting to our doom, which was quite literal by the way, but to my relief a pair of hands grabbed my two legs almost taking off my black and white converses (_THEY'RE MY FAVORITE!) _as they pulled as back on deck.

I panted as Shouty and Girly scolded Gon, and finally, _MAGICALLY,_ the storm stopped.

And for some reason, I also got scolded.

"What you two did was reckless! You completely jumped off deck and if It weren't for us, you'd be shark food right now!" Shouty yelled into our ears. It almost burst my eardrums! Ugh, when will he stop screaming?

"Well, you caught us, didn't you? So we're alright!" Gon said with a bright smile. I grinned dumbly too because of his reasoning.

The other two who stared at him dumbly. Atsuo suddenly walked up to us and thanked Gon.

"It was no problem! And don't just thank me, they helped you too!" Gon said as he pointed to us other three with a bright smile.

Atsuo thanked each of us and our reactions varied. Girly said 'It was no problem, don't thank us', and Shouty just blushed slightly and scratched the back of his neck saying 'you're welcome'.

While I, just nodded. What a lame reaction, amirite?

Soon enough, Atsuo walked away and Girly spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Leorio-san. I was disrespectful." Kurapika said FINALLY with the -san. Yay! Shouty just blushed and scratched the back of his neck again. The back of his neck seemed itchy today, ne?

"It was alright, I'm sorry too. I went too far, I shouldn't have insulted your clan. Friends?" Shouty said with a grin. Girly nodded and they shook hands.

A few minutes later, we were off the ship and we were at Dole Island, waiting for Gon as he talked to the captain. _Another _few minutes later, he finally ran to us and said that the captain gave them a tip.

"He says to go to that cedar tree on that hill over there! Over there he said there'll be navigators to help us get to the Hunter Exam site!" Gon said cheerfully.

"Eh? But it says the Exam site's town is in the opposite direction!" Leorio said, doubting the boy's, or rather, the captain's words. "I'll go to the bus instead."

"Eh? So you're not coming with us? What about you, Yumi-san?" Gon asked me and I flinched. I didn't expect him to ask _me _first! Why didn't he ask Kurapika? Sigh. Oh well. And notice I stopped using nicknames? Yeah, I got bored.

"…I'll come with you." I said after a bit of thought. Gon fist pumped with a yay. How come he was so happy that I'm coming? I wasn't even doing anything. Oh right, I saved his life too.

"I'll go with Gon." Kurapika said. Leorio looked at him incredulously. "It is not the way that I want to go to, but rather Gon. His personality intrigues me." Kurapika continued. Leorio then sighed.

"Well, even though it was short, it was nice being with you! Until we meet again!" Leorio said as he headed on his way to the bus. We, on the other hand, started walking. I was slightly disappointed to see Leorio off. But, why am I? It's not like I'll miss him or anything… he was just an acquaintance. Everyone here is just temporary.

**-_Leorio's POV-_**

I started walking to the bus. Man, here I thought Kurapika used brains! If he does, he didn't use it this time. I mean, why go the opposite direction? It's clearly the wrong way and the captain was just trying to trick us!

_'Hah, looks like lots of newbies will fail the exam this year, they don't know this is just a trap!'_

_'I know right, I can't believe they actually think a BUS can take them to the world's hardest Exam!'_

I stopped. This was a trap? Well… I can make those others think they might miss me… so yeah! I ran back full speed to the others.

**_-Yumi's POV-_**

After a few minutes of walking, Leorio suddenly came dashing to us full speed. I raised an eyebrow as Kurapika asked why he came back politely. Gon just yay'ed. Gon's so cute.

"Well, I thought you guys would miss me! And you know what they say, travelling is not fun without friends!" Leorio said. Though the bus was probably a trap.

We started walking once again. I looked behind me. There was someone following us. I didn't know if he was a threat or not, but since he's hiding, he's probably planning something bad. Meh, I'll ignore it for now. It's not like he can harm us or anything… right?

We kept on walking for so many minutes, I was getting bored. The stalker didn't help. I groaned and Gon looked at me.

"Is something wrong Yumi-san?" He asked me. I blinked, then I shook my head.

"I'm just bored." I said, and emphasized what I said in a bored tone.

"Don't worry! I think something exciting will happen." Gon said with a bright smile as we started walking through a deserted village. I raised my eyebrow.

"Man, this village is so deserted…" Leorio said as he looked around. Kurapika also looked around warily.

"No it's not! I can hear lots of people's breath around us, which is why I think something's gonna happen Yumi-san!"

"…Okay…" I said as I nodded with an amused face.

After a few minutes of walking a bit deeper in to the village, we heard shuffles in the alleyways. Something _is_ going to happen. Is Gon a future teller or what? First the storm, now this.

Old women came from the alleys, and some of them started playing an unknown tune.

"Doki Doki…" The woman in the middle said.

"Doki Doki?" Leorio repeated. '_Wow. With his tone, it made me think of a cute little puppy! …Ahem.'_

"Doki Doki…" The Woman.

"Doki Doki." -The-Repeater. Why does he keep on repeating the woman? Sigh.

"Exciting two choice quiz!" The woman finally shouted.

Oh. Great. A quiz.

"Maybe this is part of the Hunter Exam too!" Gon exclaimed with a bright smile. Of course, what else?

"If your answer is right, I'll let you pass. If you're wrong, you're all disqualified." The woman said.

"Wait, you mean, we'll all only have one answer?! But what if they get it wrong? Then I'll get it wrong too!" Leorio says. I think he should change the 'I'll's in his sentence to 'you'll's and vice versa. It's more likely for him to get wrong…

"It's more likely to be the other way around." Kurapika said. Mhmm.

"But I'm not too good at quizzes, so isn't that good? Only one of us has to know the right answer, then we can all pass!" Gon pointed out.

I heard footsteps and I turned around, it was the guy that was following us I think.

"Heh, how about I go first? I don't wanna get stuck here waiting for you to answer the question." The man said. Leorio, well, did his thing. He shouted at him.

"Wait, we can use this to our advantage. If he goes first we can see what type of question the woman will ask." Kurapika said to Leorio, and he eventually calmed down.

The man walked up smugly to the woman and said he'll go first.

"You can only pick A or B as an answer. Any other answer is wrong. You have five seconds to say your answer." She said the rules first. "Here is the question: Your mother and your lover is in danger. You can only save one. Who will you save? A for your mother, and B for your lover."

"A, my mother. Because there is only one mother in the world, but I can replace my lover." The man said smugly and the woman let him pass.

What the heck? That's cruel. That's like cheating on your lover in another way! Though I'd probably choose my lover too, considering my real mother's dead already and my step mother just wants dad and not me. But yeah, you get the point.

"What?! Why'd you let him pass?!" Leorio exclaimed/asked/shouted or anything really.

"You just gotta tell the woman the answer she wants." The man said smugly as he passed through.

Leorio growled. "If it's like that, then I'll just take another way!" He said as he stomped back to where we came from.

"Wait! If you walk out now, all of you will get disqualified." The woman said and Leorio stopped and walked back to us.

"...Something's gonna happen he says… It's gonna be exciting he says…" I said as I glared lightly at Gon who scratched his neck with a sheepish grin.

"The question is: Your son and your daughter are in a sinking ship. You can only save one. A for your son, or B for your daughter." The woman said.

"This is ridiculous! There is no right answer!" Leorio shouted at the woman. My eyes widened, there is no right answer. That means…

Kurapika's eyes widened too which probably means he got it. He was about to say it to Leorio when the woman said;

"You two. Stop. Don't talk." The woman said as she pointed to both of us. Me? I didn't do anything. I mentally pouted.

Leorio just growled as he walked back to get a nearby stick.

One.

He picked it up.

Two.

He swung it around like a madman.

Three.

He started walking back to us.

Four.

He started running to the woman.

Five.

"RAAAAAGGHHH!" He shouted as he was about to hit the woman until Kurapika stopped him. Was he really going to hit a woman that's smaller than him? And an old lady nonetheless?

"Leorio! You're going to ruin our right answer!" Kurapika said and that seemed to stop Leorio.

"Eh? Right answer?" Leorio asked in confusion. The lady spoke up.

"There was no right answer, but you could only answer A or B. Therefore, you needed to be silent."

"But what about the man? You let him pass through!" Leorio shouted as he grit his teeth. Well, if his answer really was wrong, that means that was the wrong path.

"I never said about it being the right path. I only said to him to pass." The woman replied, and a gate of some sort opened beside us to reveal a dark tunnel.

"That is the right way, it will take two hours to get to the other side. When you reach the cedar tree, there'll be a log cabin where the navigators live. The navigators will guide you to the Hunter Exam site, but you need to pass their test first." The woman continued.

Leorio walked up to the woman sheepishly, "Ah, sorry for that old woman. I really thought you just wanted to hear what you want…" Leorio said, rubbing the back of his neck.

I wonder why they all rub or scratch the back of their neck. What's on the back of the neck?

"It's no problem. The reason I want to do this is to meet people like you." The woman said with a grin. Leorio smiled back sheepishly and we all turned to the tunnel.

Gon was still thinking.

"Gon! You can stop thinking now." Leorio said to Gon, and Gon looked up.

"But I still haven't thought of an answer!" They all chuckled. I just… snickered inaudibly. Or mentally.

"We've already got the right answer." Kurapika said this time.

"Yeah, but, what if we actually get in to a situation like that?" Gon asked with wide eyes. I stilled. It was true, we can't just stay silent in a real situation now could we? But, if my son could swim, then I'd save my daughter and vice versa.

"That is the truth of this quiz. To get you thinking what you would do. There will be lots of challenges to come if you choose the path of The Hunter, beware." The woman said. Sometimes, I think she's actually trying to be wise.

"Gon, you don't need to think about it now because it'll be a long time before you get kids you know…" I said as I blinked at him. Gon brightened up.

"Yeah!"

We bid the woman farewell and started walking inside the dark, dark, _dark_ tunnel.

"it's so dark. Are we there yet?" I asked. I really want to get out of here… fast.

"No, the woman said two hours." Kurapika said.

I feel like a large rock just fell on me. Oops… I wasn't listening.

Thirty minutes later…

"Are we there yet?" I asked again.

"For the 31th time, NO!" Kurapika said as he sighed. Yes, that's right. I've been asking the same question every minute.

After a few minutes, I saw a sign ahead. It was too dark for me to read.

"Can you read it?" I asked anyone of them in particular. Gon read it out loud.

"Beware of magical creatures." Gon said. Really? Magical creatures? Makes me think of a fairy tale. I just snorted and we started walking again.

Three hours later… which means we've been in this tunnel for four hours…

"Are we there yet? It was two hours two hours ago!" Leorio exclaimed. I nodded. It's true, it's been two hours since the two hours has past.

"I'm taking a break…" Leorio said as he slumped down. I stared at him as we walked past him. If he takes a break he'll stay longer in this creepy dark tunnel…

"I think we're near the exit, I see a light!" Gon exclaimed with a large grin splitting his face. I sighed in relief and started running full speed to the light.

"Eh?! Yumi!" Gon said as he saw me zoom past me.

'_LIGHT! I MISSED YOU! GRASS! I MISSED YOU! GREEN! I MISSED YOU!' _I thought, and kept on listing everything I saw. Well, except for stone that is. I was surrounded by stone for _four_ hours. Of course I didn't miss stone. I'm probably scared of it now.

I stopped and observed my surroundings this time. Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika caught up.

"Do we have to cross this river?" Leorio said as he looked at the river and the other side. There was a river splitting us from the other side and we were in a forest I think.

Gon looked around and found a rowboat. He ran to it. "Hey guys! We can ride this boat!" Gon exclaimed and called us over.

We all stepped in the row boat and started rowing to the other side. _'I wonder how this rowboat isn't sinking with the four of us here. I bet we're heavy.' _I thought randomly. Not really, it really is a wonder.

"Hey guys, the woman said the navigators will test us. What do you think will they test us about?" Gon suddenly asked.

Kurapika was about to answer until Leorio beat him to it.

"It's probably about looks! If so, then I'll definitely pass! Kurapika, not really, you look too girly!" Cue snicker from me. "Gon, you're adorable but I don't know. Yumi… Hm. Maybe." Leorio said as he bragged.

"No, it's probably about knowledge or combat skills." Kurapika countered.

"Well, either way, I'll still pass, because I'm brave!" Leorio said. Really? I doubt that.

We all suddenly stopped as we saw a shadow behind Leorio.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Leorio asked as he tilted his head.

"Leorio… behind you." I said. Leorio raised his eyebrow, not believing me. He finally turned around.

"_AAAAAAAHHH!" _He screeched and he rowed the boat like our life depended on it. Well, it kinda did.

After a few seconds, we were on the other side.

"Wow, brave indeed." I commented. I couldn't help it, he's just… he contradicted himself.

He glared at me but struck up a bragging pose. "Well, just leave it the rowing to me and we could get to the other side in a matter of seconds!" He exclaimed.

"Well, if you're rowing for your life at least." I commented again. What? I'm talking too much? But… I just wanna shove to his face how he's a coward. Don't blame me.

"Urusai!(Shut up!) As if you wouldn't be pushed to your limits when your life depends on it!" He shouted at me. I just shrugged.

We started walking again on the path, and soon enough we saw another sign saying beware of magical animals. Just like the one in the tunnel.

Soon enough, we found a cabin.

"I think that's where the navigators live!" Gon exclaimed and ran up to the cabin as we followed suit. Leorio then knocked on the door.

No response. I raised my eyebrow. Are the navigators' test a test of patience? Because Leorio definitely doesn't have patience.

"I'm coming in!" Leorio said. See? He just proved my point! He opened the door and we all came in. The lights were off, but we could see… a monster of some sort… I think a magical animal? Holding a woman. There was a man on the floor near them.

"Please! Help my wife!" The man exclaimed. The monster snickered and leapt out of the windows to the forest.

"That was a Kiriko!" Kurapika exclaimed. "Leorio, take care of the man!"

Gon, Kurapika, and I leapt out of the house to follow the Kiriko. Gon was darting between the trees above us while Kurapika and I were running on the ground. I slightly lagged behind but fortunately we caught up to the Kiriko.

Gon punched the Kiriko _hard_ and the woman fell from his grip. Kurapika stopped and caught the woman and me and Gon kept tailing the Kiriko.

I sensed something incoming from the right and I stopped to duck, barely in time. He kept on sending me a barrage of attacks, and I decided to run. I dodged and weaved behind branches and trees, the Kiriko lagging behind.

Now, it's not just the Kiriko was big and I was small, since the gaps are small too. I'm just _pretty _flexible, at least, that's what I'd like to think. I kept on bending my body in different ways, and eventually I reached a clearing. I launched myself to the side just in time to escape the Kiriko's claws.

The Kiriko lunged at me and kept on sending attacks, making me move back. I sensed something wrong behind and jumped to the back of the Kiriko and kicked him to it instead.

Ah, oops. It was a beehive. The Kiriko yelped and ran away as the bees chased him. I chased after him but eventually lost him. Sigh… Oh well.

I traced my way back to where I last saw Kurapika, and after fifteen minutes worth of getting lost and fifteen minutes worth of actually making my way back, I reached them and saw the others there.

"It's been a while since anyone last saw us apart huh?" One of the Kirikos said. There were two Kirikos and the husband and wives there in front of us. Are they the navigators?

"Can you tell them apart?" Leorio whispered to us. Kurapika and I shook our heads.

After a few minutes of bickering and praising us(More like Gon), they said they were the navigators and that we passed the test.

"Kurapika, you passed because you had an excellent show of knowledge by using the faintest clues to figure out that the woman and the man are indeed not husband and wife. You also detected that Leorio was not real when we tried to trick you." The daughter said.

"Gon, you passed because of your advanced hearing and extraordinary senses. You told us apart by our voices, though they aren't that different. That's an amazing feat." One of the Kirikos said as he or she chuckled. The two Kirikos were actually the real husband and wife… But I don't know who is which. Gon put on a bright smile.

"Yumi, you passed because of your incredible flexibility, as you weaved through very small gaps and bent your body in some… difficult ways. Your instincts also knew whenever something was wrong, and you trusted it, therefore escaping danger." The other Kiriko said.

"And Leorio, you passed because of your kindness. You kept on reassuring me that my wife was okay, and you also healed me faster than any doctor without hesitation. You'll be a good doctor one day." The son said as Leorio grinned sheepishly.

Then the siblings transformed into their Kiriko forms, and the daughter held me in her claws, the son doing the same to Gon. The two other Kirikos then carried Leorio and Kurapika.

_'You know, I would be enjoying this if I wasn't afraid of heights. But sadly, I'm afraid of heights, so I'm not enjoying this.' _I thought as I looked down in fear. My eyebrow twitched.

_Not_ soon enough, we arrived at an alleyway and the Kirikos said goodbye except for the son who would be leading us to the Hunter Exam building. He turned into his human form and started leading us to a building.

After a few minutes of walking, we stopped in front of a large, exclusive, tall building.

"Here we are." The son said. We all had looks of awe on our faces, and Kurapika and Leorio started talking about how it was where millions and millions of applicants gather and that stuff.

"Ano… Not there, it's here." He said as he pointed to a rusty looking restaurant with no customers.

_What._

My eyebrow twitched but I sighed. Well, it made sense though.

"What?! How would The Hunter Exam be there?!" Leorio exclaimed in disbelief as Kurapika just sighed. Gon's awed look disappeared but he still had his smiling face.

"Exactly. No one would suspect The Hunter Exam to be here so this is where it is." The son said with a grin as we walked in.

"Hello. What can we do for you?" The waiter said.

"Is the backroom available?" The son asked. The waiter smirked.

"What would you like?"

"The steak that opens your eyes, cooked in a low flame." The son said and the waiter lead us to the backroom. We entered the small backroom with a table except for the son.

"Just wait here, and you'll be at the Hunter Exam. And next year, I'll be glad to be your navigator again. See ya!" The son said as he walked to the restaurant. The door closed and they all took a seat except for Gon who offered me the last seat. I shook my head and he sat down.

"I can't wait for the food!" Gon said as he grinned.

"That was only a password to get us here, Gon." Kurapika said as I snickered at the look on Gon's face.

The room started shaking and I felt it moving. My stomach twisted and I wanted to puke.

I hate elevators…

While waiting to get down, Kurapika and Leorio started an argument and dragged Gon into it. Poor Gon. I just listened to them in a bored state until they called my name.

"Yumi! What hunter do you want to be?!" Kurapika and Leorio asked in sync.

I just blinked. "Between being a hunter looking for honor or a hunter for money?" I asked. They nodded.

"Well… I'm not really looking for either. I just wanna know the reason for my dad's death. He's a hunter so I can get information about him if I'm a hunter too I heard. But if I _really _had to choose, I'd pick honor. Because, if I become a hunter, then I'll pretty much have enough money with my Hunter License." I said. Kurapika had a smug grin and Leorio grit his teeth.

"Though that doesn't mean I'm actually siding with Kurapika. Being a hunter to get money is a pretty reasonable reason too, if you use the money for helping purposes and not for selfish purposes." I added. Then the two just went into neutral state at me.

After a few minutes, the elevator stopped moving and the door opened. We stepped out into the room. It was a dark underground room with many people. The tension was so thick it could almost be seen. I looked around. Everyone was staring and/or glaring at us.

Then a small man with a green head walked up to us. His head reminds me of a green jellybean… He gave us number pins. Gon had 405, Leorio had 403, and Kurapika had 404. I had 406.

Welp, this was gonna be fun.

**A/N: Harloo~ I hope it was good. Also, I'm not sure if I'm right about Leorio and Kurapika's tags, I might've put them the other way around since I didn't memorize *facepalm***

** And, if anyone is wondering what Yumi is wearing since I don't really know how to put up what she's wearing without making it seem forced, you already know she's wearing a hoodie. Her hoodie is purple, and she's wearing a gray long sleeved high collar cotton shirt underneath. Why is she so covered? Weeeeeeell… that'll be explained in a bit ;D and, she's also wearing black leggings. And she's wearing black and white converses, you know that already. AND she also has a light purple backpack. And, yeah. AND, her hair is black, and her eyes are blue. **

**So yeahyeahyeah. And then… what else should I say?**

**Okay, first, if you think she's being 'mary-sue' since I'm making her act all smart here or something… No. She DOES have flaws c: And I've written up all her flaws and advantages. Her being smart is her advantage, and, her flaws? …Well, you'll see.**

**And, YES! I FINALLY SAID TO LEORIO THAT HE CONTRADICTED HIMSELF! YAYY! **

**Anyways, R&amp;R and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 Two puns in a row

**-Two puns in a row-**

**_-Yumi's POV-_**

I slumped down, leaning on the wall as I waited for… whatever. Were we waiting for the first phase to start? Oh, of course.

"Hey! You five must be rookies." A chubby man suddenly called out to us as he approached us, the man had the number 16 on his pin. Gon's eyes widened with curiosity while I just stared at the man with a bored face.

"Eh! How did you know?" Gon asked the man. So that's what he was curious about.

"You see, I'm kind of a veteran here. This is my thirty-fifth time taking the exam, so I know who's a rookie and who's not." The man replied, Gon let out a 'wow' in… awe? What? What's so awesome about failing thirty four times and still being so desperate?

"That's not something to be proud of…" Leorio whispered to Kurapika, he just nodded.

"You must suck then." I bluntly, _accidentally _blurted out. What? I was planning to just say that in my mind! The man just chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh! By the way, I'm Tompa!" 'Tompa' said. Gon smiled brightly at him.

"I'm Gon! That's Yumi, Kurapika, and Leorio!" Gon replied as he pointed to us. "Ne Tompa, since you know a lot of people, can you tell us about some more applicants?" Gon said with his bright smile attack, therefore he hypnotizes Tompa using his cuteness to oblige.

Tompa started listing out the candidates, though I tuned him out since I figured it won't be important in the Hunter Exam and that the number pins were just for the examiners to identify us.

We suddenly heard a screech from somewhere in the room and people moved away from the source. It was revealed that the screech came from a man that currently had his arms turning into… flower petals? Well that's new.

With the man was a clown/jester with red hair, and oddly enough, white skin. Or maybe he just painted himself. Wait, actually, he painted his whole body. '_Does he think of himself as a canvas?'_ I thought as I stared at the clown/human shaped canvas.

"My my, it's rude to bump into someone and simply walk away without apologizing, don't you think?~" The clown dude said. He smirked and walked away leaving the terrified man behind.

"Oh… looks like _he's _back." Tompa said with evident unease.

"Eh? He took the exam last year too?" Gon asked. Tompa nodded and started to explain. I listened too since I was interested in this jester guy.

"He's #44 this year, and his name is Hisoka. Last year, he took the exam, and he had a guaranteed chance of winning. But he almost killed an examiner so he got disqualified."

Seriously? He almost killed an examiner? An _EXAMINER? _A _pro hunter?_ I bet if you didn't need a license to be a hunter he'd be a famous hunter!

"And they _still_ let him take this year's Hunter Exam?!" Leorio questioned with wide eyes.

"Well, that's how The Hunter Exam goes. Even The Devil himself can pass the exam if the examiners said so." Tompa answered and Leorio just stood there with a gaping mouth. Kurapika had slightly wide eyes, though Gon just listened calmly.

Man, if Gon wasn't smiling, he has a very calm face.

"Well anyway, to celebrate our meeting and as a good luck charm for the Hunter Exam, how about some drinks?" Tompa said cheerfully, a _little_ bit too cheerfully, to us as he handed us orange juice.

I stood up from my spot (I was the only one sitting down at first) and stared at the drink. I was _so_ not used to being handed drinks by strangers… so meh. I'll just keep it as a last resort drink. Though technically Tompa's probably not a stranger by now.

Leorio started to drink his juice but Gon suddenly sputtered the juice from his mouth to the ground.

"Tompa-san! There seems to be something wrong in your juice, I tasted something weird. Maybe it's expired?" Gon said to the man. The man sweated bullets and I narrowed my eyes at him. He was getting nervous for a reason.

Leorio also sputtered his drinks when Gon said that and Kurapika simply spilled his juice since he hadn't started drinking it.

I grabbed Gon's juice can and looked at the expiry date. It wasn't even expired yet. I narrowed my eyes even more at the man, who was by now, shifting nervously.

"A-ah! Really? I didn't know! I'm sorry for that." Tompa said as he slightly bowed.

"It's not expired." I suddenly said. They turned to look at me. I was leaning at the wall, and I took my hood off as I glared at Tompa.

It was a glare that said; '_Say a word and I'll kill you._'

"You put something in the drink, didn't you?" I said with a large amount of venom in my words. Tompa shook his head while sweating bullets.

It was my signature move; _'Venom-words mixed with Killing-glares.'_ Or maybe that's too long of a title.

"Then why are you sweating bullets?" I asked. It became an interrogation. Tompa just sweated more.

"…I-I really d-didn't know! I didn't do anything to the j-juice. G-gomen! (S-sorry!)" He replied nervously while stuttering as he started scampering away. I saw some other applicants look at us. But as I glared my '_The hell are you looking at?'_ glare at them they averted their gazes.

"Ne, Yumi-san, do you really think he put something in the drinks?" Gon asked me innocently. Leorio stared at me for answers. I nodded.

"It's likely. Tompa was indeed sweating a lot when Gon sputtered his drink, and he started sweating more when Yumi _asked_ him the two questions." Kurapika replied, adding emphasis to 'asked' because it was more like forced. But he still lied. I just huffed in response to his emphasis.

We suddenly heard a _very_ high pitched screeching sound, and I covered my ears so fast that I accidentally slapped myself on both sides. Though the three with me couldn't hear it due to the noise.

After a few seconds of torture to the ears, which is literal I tell you, the sound stopped and we all looked at the source of the sound.

It was a pink haired lanky man, and that wasn't the only thing odd about him.

He had no mouth. I nearly freaked out the moment I realized this but I stopped myself from hyperventilating.

But anyway, it didn't come directly from him, but rather he was holding something that made the sound.

I don't know how to identify the thing, so, ahem, let's just leave it at that- he was holding a thing.

"I am your examiner for the first phase. Please follow me to the second phase." The man said. He turned to the large opening behind him that was previously a wall and he started walking in a weird way that didn't bend his legs or arms to the tunnel.

We followed after him, and murmurs of 'What about the first phase?' and something along those lines spread around the examinees.

He suddenly picked up speed and we had to run.

"You may be wondering about the first phase, and yes, it has indeed started. I am Satotz, your first phase examiner. The first phase will include of following me to the second phase, and I will not tell you when and where we will arrive."

"We just need to follow him? Heh! I'll breeze through this Endurance test!" Leorio smugly declared as I just kept my comments about what he said to my own thoughts.

You're _that _curious? Well fine, here are my supposed comments;

_'Leorio, you're just gonna contradict yourself again just like how you said you were brave.'_

_'_Just_ need to follow him? You do know that we might be running an awful lot of hours here.'_

_'This isn't just an endurance test, baka. He included 'when' in his statement earlier which means this is also a mental test.'_

You satisfied now? No? Too bad.

I suddenly heard wheels near us and I turned to where I heard it from. There was a white haired kid that was probably the same age as me on a skateboard about to pass Leorio.

Oh dang, bringing a skateboard was definitely a good idea. Or whatever wheels. Actually, we can probably bring bikes too. Maybe.

"OI KID! That's cheating! Show some respect for the Hunter Exam!" Leorio shouted at the kid.

Wait… Oh. I saw Tompa approach him earlier and give him one of those juice drinks Tompa tampered with. The kid had drank it in a single go but he's still moving right now… I wonder how. I'll ask him when I get the chance.

The kid just stared at Leorio for a bit with a pondering look. Was his brain so slow he can't think of a simple response such as 'why'? But anyway, it isn't really an endurance test, and the examiner only told us to follow him.

"Why?" The kid simply said.

Well done, sweetie. Clap clap.

"WHY?! This is an endurance test!" Leorio replied. And to prove _my _point, not his, Gon went to defend the kid.

"No it's not! Satotz-san only told us to follow him." Gon said.

"Gon! Whose side are you on?!" Leorio asked. Gon just ignored him, and wow, I didn't expect him to do that.

The white haired kid skated beside Gon and asked his age. Now that's creepy.

"I'm 12! She's twelve too!" Gon said as he pointed to me while saying my age. Really? He only asked _your_ age not mine.

"Heh… The same age as me." The kid said and he did this awesome trick where he got off the skateboard. He just carried his skateboard with him and started running.

"Ah! You're gonna run too! I'm Gon!" Gon replied, the kid just looked at him for a few seconds before replying.

"Killua."

My eyebrow twitched. They were completely ignoring me. But I can ask the question now.

"Ne, you drank one of those drinks the fat man gave you. How come you can still move now?" I suddenly asked to Killua as I went closer to the duo.

"Ah… I'm immune to poison." Killua said simply. My eyes sparkled.

"SUGOI!(Cool/Awesome!)" I exclaimed and began fishing for the drink in my backpack. I threw it to him and he easily caught it. "Drink it now, and prove it." I said with a smirk.

Killua simply raised his eyebrow and drank the drink in one go. Gon just looked at him weirdly.

"Ne… how can you last the taste? It tastes bad." Gon asked with a curious face.

I almost wanted to crack up laughing. Well, almost. Of all the questions he could ask he'd ask that.

Killua just shrugged.

"Oh wait, I haven't told her name yet!" Gon suddenly exclaimed. Killua looked to me then to Gon. "She's Yumi!" Killua just nodded.

"And after _your_ blissful moments of COMPLETELY ignoring me, you just remember to introduce me now. Clap clap." I mocked as I patted Gon's hair. Killua just raised his eyebrow at my sentences.

"Ehe, gome! And mou, you're ruining my hair." Gon apologized and whined at the same time as I brought my hand away and he fixed his hair.

"I'm Killua, if you hadn't heard me earlier." Killua said with a flat tone. I glared at him.

"Of course I heard you. Ya think I'm deaf?" I said, in a… maybe, _maybeee,_ slightly challenging tone.

"What if I said yes?" He asked in a tone that didn't say he was asking.

My eyebrow twitched.

"Then I'll call you old hag. I know you're not a girl before you say that. The word 'hag' simply adds to the effect of calling you old." I said with a mocking smirk. Gon just looked back and forth at me and Killua with a sweat drop.

"So what? I don't care." Killua said with a bored tone.

"Well then, what if I said to Leorio the man that called you a cheater earlier and Kurapika the blonde that you have a dark secret? And that the secret is that you're _really_ old, but you're in a body of a child?" I asked. Killua flinched.

"You're going awfully far with those old threats. Nonetheless, I'd deny it." Killua said with a smug tone.

"You do know that denying it further proves my point right? Because by denying you have a reaction. A negative reaction. And by having a negative reaction It means that the secret is true and you don't want to have it revealed." I said in a victorious tone and a victorious grin to add it off.

No source of knowledge, facts, and intelligent comments can ever beat Yumipedia. Not even Wikipedia.

Killua's eye just twitched and he sighed. He gave up huh?

"Gave up? Good choice." I said in a smug tone. He just rolled his eyes.

My Relationships(in my point of view):

Gon – Close acquaintance, I think.  
Kurapika –A bit of a stranger.  
Leorio –Annoying money grubbing old geezer.  
Killua –I'm annoying. And we will _never_ be friends. Not that I'm thinking of having friends in the first place.

While I was in my currently entertaining thoughts, I heard Killua say something.

"Heh… I'm surprised you two can keep up with me." He said as he looked around. Gon smiled brightly and rubbed the back of his head. "Or maybe it's because the people here are too slow." He added.

Kill joy. And here I thought you were paying us a compliment.

We suddenly heard a thump behind us. Me and Gon stopped to see what happened and saw Leorio down on the floor, panting and sweating. Looks like he had enough.

Killua also looked behind him and stopped when he noticed we weren't by his side anymore.

"Hey, forget him, let's go. He won't make it." Killua said bluntly. Ouch. If Leorio heard that, he'd be definitely annoyed as hell.

Though, it's not like I want to stay back for Leorio either. But, yeah, I don't want to start running first and maybe accidentally leave behind Gon because I don't notice him not running with me.

"But…" Gon was about to say until Leorio let out a roar.

"DAMN IT ALL! I'M GOING TO BE A HUNTER NO MATTER WHAT!" He suddenly shouted which brought attention to him and he zoomed past us with a burst of speed. On the way he also took off his suit and shirt inside leaving only his tie on.

Ew.

Killua had a look of shock and slight disbelief on his face while Gon just had a bright grin. My eyes had widened very slightly that only one with trained eyes can see it. So to some, I might just look bored.

"Well, looks like he's fine." I said. Gon took his fishing rod and used it to get Leorio's suit case.

"Cool! Let me try that later!"

"I wanna try that later!"

Me and Killua shouted at the same time. Gon just grinned sheepishly.

"Sure! But Killua, I wanna borrow your skateboard too!" Gon replied enthusiastically.

Killua nodded but raised his eyebrow. "But what does she have to do?" Killua asked as he looked at me. What? I have to do something too? I pouted.

"Eto… do you have anything you can let me borrow, Yumi-san?" Gon asked while he tilted his head. He was so _cute!_

"Not really… unless you consider a camera interesting. How about I won't do anything because I met you before Killua did?" I said while sticking my tongue out. Killua just pouted while glaring at me.

"Eh… Well, I can just borrow your camera. I've never used a camera before!" Gon said with his signature bright smile. Me and Killua nodded, me as an 'okay', and Killua in satisfaction.

After a few minutes of running, the tunnel's flat floor turned into stairs and oh how I wish I could give up on this, but I couldn't do that. I've been sweating a bit earlier, and now, _stairs._ I'm definitely going to be exhausted by the end of this phase.

Whilst we were running up the stairs, Gon suddenly asked Killua a question out of the blue.

"Ne, Killua, why do you want to be a Hunter?" Gon asked Killua. I listened in too.

"Well, I don't really want to be a hunter, but I heard the Hunter Exam was hard. So I thought it would be fun." He replied while Gon let out an 'Ah.' While I, nearly tripped on my feet.

"You think The Hunter Exam is _fun?_" I asked in an incredulous tone. Killua just shrugged.

"How about you?" Killua asked Gon.

"I want to look for my dad! He passed the Hunter Exam when he was 12 and he also left me to be a Hunter! So I thought being a Hunter must be great, so I wanna be like him!" Gon said without any sort of negativity whatsoever.

Just like before.

Killua just snorted, probably because of his optimism.

"What kind of Hunter is he?" Killua asked him.

"I don't know."

Killua laughed. I just snickered.

"You want to be like him but you don't know how he's like?" Killua asked with an amused and incredulous tone.

"I live with Mito-san, so I only see my dad in pictures!" Gon replied. Killua let out a nod though he asked who Mito san was.

"She's my Aunt!"

Killua nodded. Gon then turned to me and he asked; "What about you Yumi? Why don't you tell Killua your reason?" Gon asked. I just blinked and sighed.

"Fine, I want to know how dad died and how come mom blames me for it." I said bluntly.

Act like you don't care, Yumi. Then Killua won't care too. Then he'll leave you alone.

Killua blinked at me. "Your mom's pretty harsh…" Killua said. Oh great. He still slightly pitied me. "But, you can do that without being a hunter too you know. That's not your only reason." Killua said.

Dang, he catches up _fast._ Gon blinked too and he looked at me, asking for answers with a curious look on his face. I flinched. Being swallowed up by a hole from the ground sounds _so_ appealing right now.

"Well… I also want to know _why_ dad died, and if he was killed, _who_ did it. And if he _was _in fact killed, then I want to get revenge on whoever killed him." I said. I know it was a bit over reacting, but I have my reasons.

"Heh… aren't you over thinking it a bit and jumping to conclusions?" Killua asked. I shook my head.

"No, I have a reason to believe that it's possible." I said. Gon asked what it was but I shook my head. Gon then said to Killua that I probably didn't want to talk about it. Good boy.

We all then looked ahead of us to see that there was a faint light coming from above and we all knew what it was.

"Race you two to the top!" Killua suddenly exclaimed. Gon pouted and said something about him having a head start but sped up nonetheless.

While I, of course, tried to keep up. Why do I have _such_ a low stamina? Well, the fast stamina regeneration makes up for it but still…

The two boys were keeping pace with each other while I slightly (but not enough to be noticeable) lagged behind.

These two were going to be the death of me.

We passed by Leorio and Kurapika, "See ya later old man!" Killua shouted to Leorio. A vein popped up on Leorio's head and he shouted back;

"I'm not old! I'm a teenager, just like you guys!"

"ARE YOU SURE?!"

"No way!

"I thought you were in your thirties…"

Yes, I was that last one. I _really_ thought he was in his thirties… Or maybe even in his forties…  
but he was a teen?

Un-ex-pected! Too bad you couldn't hear the 'Dun dun dun' that came with Un, ex, and pected.

Leorio growled. "That's it! Gon, Yumi, our friendship's over!" He exclaimed.

Gon just laughed and I blinked. Now, I know that wasn't a serious statement, but I was a friend to him? Really? Eh, I just shook my head and focused on keeping up with the two boys.

Soon after that we were at the front and we reached the opening of the stairs. Just when Satotz turned around, the two boys jumped through the entrance and shouted 'Goal!'.

I just slumped down behind them in a panting mess, and my eyes were blurry at first, but I got better each second. Though it would take me at five minutes to fully recover… and two and a half to recover half of my stamina.

The boys argued over who got in first, and seeing that they were making no progress, they asked Satotz instead.

"I believe you two crossed 'The finish line' at the same time. But I think your other friend there isn't as enthusiastic as you two are." He said as he motioned to me.

"Ah! Yumi-san! Are you alright?" Gon asked me and immediately went to my side. Killua just looked at me with his eyebrow raised.

"You shouldn't take the Hunter Exam if you don't have enough stamina." Killua said. Gon pouted at him and said he was mean. Why thank you Gon.

"I'm fine, and I do have less stamina than you two, but I bet I can regenerate stamina faster though." I said while giving Killua a challenging smirk. I stood up and sighed as I brushed dirt from my clothes since I sat down on the grass-

Wait, grass? Oh, we're in a field near a swamp.

"Heh? I can recover half of my stamina in five. How about you?" Killua asked with a smug grin. Gon just looked back and forth at us like last time, but this time with a grin.

"Well, if we're talking about recovering half the stamina, I can recover mine in two and a half minutes. But if you want to know in how many minutes I can recover _fully_, I can recover in five minutes." I said with a victorious grin and Killua's grin dropped and was replaced by a gaping mouth and a face of disbelief.

Gon laughed at Killua's expression. Killua tried to desperately say words.

"T-That's impossible!" Killua exclaimed with wide eyes. My grin widened even more.

"Well, it's possible and I can prove it right now." I said. Killua just raised an eyebrow. He then said that if we have a five minute break and I'm fully recovered by then, he'll believe me.

And we sealed the deal.

Soon after that, the applicants had gathered on two sides around Satotz.

The gate started closing, and a man almost got out too but the gates closed on him. Ouch.

"Satotz-san, is this the second phase?" Gon asked. Satotz shook his head. Aw…

Leorio and Kurapika arrived last, and they headed to us.

"Is this our destination?" Kurapika asked us and Gon shook his head. Kurapika just sighed.

"Next, we're here at The Swindler's swamp, and true to its name, its inhabitants uses tricks and to lure humans into their traps and eat them. We're going to run through this swamp, and make sure to stay near me, unless you want to be eaten." Satotz said. Leorio just snorted.

"How can we be tricked when we know that we're gonna be tricked?" Leorio said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Don't believe him! It's a trick!" A man suddenly said from behind the gate building.

The puns. The _unintentional_ PUNS!

"Like I said, how-" Leorio interrupted but was interrupted himself.

"He's lying!" The man said as he showed us a monkey of some sort with the same head as Satotz. "He's an impostor! I'm the real examiner! This here, is a man faced ape!" The man said as he pointed to the monkey he was holding.

Leorio and some others started looking at Satotz in dubious ways. Idiots. If the man really was the Hunter and the Examiner, he wouldn't have gotten tricked by 'The Impostor'. He has bruises and scratches all over him, which means he was defeated.

If he was a Hunter, he'd have enough power and strength to defeat one of those 'Man faced apes'. Therefore, _he's_ the real impostor.

I snorted as I rolled my eyes at the people who pointed at Satotz. If they think Hunters are _that_ weak that they can't fend off a stupid monkey, why are they trying to be Hunters?

I tuned out whatever the applicants were saying and realized it's been past five minutes now. I walked silently to Killua and whispered;

"Five minutes are past. I'm fully recovered, and I can prove it."

He raised his eyebrow at me and narrowed his eyes.

"We have to run through this swamp, so prove it by doing so." He replied and I nodded with a victorious grin. _'This gun be good.'_

Something white suddenly whisked past my face, missing my eyes from a few centimeters. My eyes widened and my breath hitched up my throat. I soon realized it was a card, and it hit the man that was claiming to be the examiner while Satotz caught the card between his fingers.

That was close. I looked to who threw the cards and saw it was the clown. He had a grin on his face as he held some more of his cards.

"That settles it~ You're the real examiner~" Hisoka looked at Satotz. "The real examiner would've been able to easily catch that~" Hisoka said. He's creepy, but at least he has common sense… and _maybe_ a bit of weird sense too.

"I'll accept that as a compliment. But if you do something like this again, you will be disqualified." Satotz said as he dropped the card. Hisoka just smirked. "I believe some of you got tricked into thinking I was an impostor."

I heard some nervous chuckles from some of the applicants and Leorio rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

I yawned.

Oh no. Oh _no._ We need to start running or else I'll fall asleep…

"While running through the forest you may encounter tricks like these, so stay close to the crowd." Satotz said and started running/walking quickly to the forest. We started running after him.

Killua, Gon, and I ended up near the front of the crowd while Leorio and Kurapika were a bit behind us.

"See? I'm on full stamina now." I said with a smug grin. Killua just pouted and Gon smiled brightly. I suddenly noticed the fog was getting thicker and I sighed. I wish this run was shorter.

Killua suddenly tensed. "Let's move up, you two." Killua said. I simply nodded.

"Yeah! We shouldn't lose sight of the examiner." Gon said with a bright smile.

"Iya,(No,) I think we should just get away from Hisoka. He's dangerous, I can smell it." Killua said and Gon started sniffing the air. Did he really think he could smell it?

But anyway, though I can't smell it or anything, I agree that Hisoka _is _dangerous.

"Leorio, Kurapika! Killua said we should move up!" Gon shouted.

"Gon! Can't you feel the tension around us?!" Killua asked/whisper shouted.

"Baka! If I had enough energy to do so I'd already be there!" Leorio shouted and I could see his veins showing up with his tone of voice.

"Don't worry about us you two!" Kurapika also shouted.

Killua looked up again and said; "Let's go."

We started running faster. We ran in silence for a bit before Gon spoke up.

"There's a lot of people screaming around us…" Gon said with furrowed eyebrows. Killua just shook his head.

"Just don't let your guard down."

"I hope Kurapika and Leorio are okay…" Gon said as he looked behind him.

"They'll be fine. Look ahead of you instead." I said. If Gon kept on looking behind him he might run into a trap… sigh. He did as I said and we felt like we ran over something.

"What?" I asked myself as we all stopped in our tracks. We suddenly fell.

My eyes widened and I flailed my arms around as I shrieked. Killua flinched at the sound. We soon landed in some sort of acid water or whatever thingy…

I looked at the two beside me. "I think we're in the saliva of a mouth of a giant frog." Killua said. My eyes widened and I felt like I wanted to puke.

This stupid frog…

"He wants food? Well too bad, I only have drinks." I said out loud to myself and the two looked at me. I brought out the can of orange juice Tompa gave me and poured it. We were immediately threw out of its tongue along with its puke.

The frog hopped away as if nothing happened.

Then I realized we were all sitting on puke. I jumped up so suddenly that I splashed puke on the two. One looked at me with an indifferent face and one looked at me with a glare. (You know who did what.)

"Sorry… but my clothes are stained with_ puke!" _I shouted and I almost wanted to cry. I wailed and flailed my arms in the air. What?! You think I'm over reacting! THESE. ARE MY FAVORITE CLOTHES! AND MY ONLY SHOE!

"Stupid frog…" I said to myself as I sniffed. Killua and Gon sweatdropped. Gon suddenly spoke up.

"I'm still worried about Leorio and Kurapika!"

Killua sighed. "Forget about them. Let's go." He said as he started running. I started running with him too only to see Gon was gone. I sighed.

"He'll be alright. Let's go, I don't want to end up as food." I said. I was cruel? No! I'm just too lazy to really catch up with Gon. And besides, I'm still hoping they get back.

Soon enough we arrived at the next exam site and we waited near the gate. Hey, I noticed, there seems to be a lot of gates in the Hunter Exam. They love gates, ne?

We waited for a few minutes and right before Satotz ended the exam, Gon and Kurapika arrived. I nearly fainted in relief. They approached Leorio who was leaning on a tree, unconscious. How did he end up there?

We ran up to them. "You made it Gon!" Killua said. I snorted at the fact that he only said that to Gon. "What happened?" Killua asked.

"We fought with Hisoka. He brought Leorio here I think." Gon replied and Killua's eyes widened.

"He let you live?! And how did you get back?" He asked. Wow, Killua's asking an awful lot of questions dont'cha think?

"I tracked Leorio's cologne." Gon said with a smile. Killua raised his eyebrow.

"You're weird." He simply said and I nodded. Gon laughed. Leorio began waking up.

"H-huh? What happened? Why does my face hurt?" Leorio asked. Gon and Kurapika looked at eachother.

Gon was about to say what happened when Killua interrupted. I raised my eyebrow.

"You fell asleep."

Really? If he was gonna lie, at least think of a good lie! I snorted. Leorio just nodded and we walked to the crowd to listen to Satotz.

"This is where Phase Two will happen, in the Biska Forest Park. Congratulations to everyone who made it here." Satotz said. He wished us luck and started walking away-

Wait. Where's he going? He's going to walk all the way back to where we exited the tunnel? But the gate's closed… HOW WOULD HE GET BACK TO TOWN?!

I shook my head and looked at the opening gates. A woman's voice then called us in.

"All applicants please enter." She said. All of us walked in and we observed our surroundings. There were… Kitchen counters all over the place. What the heck?

Sitting on a sofa in front of us was a woman with a _very_ weird hairstyle. I bet she gets stares from all over the place when she's in public. She was also wearing revealing clothes. I snorted. Behind him was a…

"MONSTER!" I accidentally squeaked out as I looked at the huge man behind the woman which I classified as a 'monster'. My eyes widened as some people near us looked at me weirdly and snorted.

The man behind her was _gigantic…_

Oh no. I have a guess as to what the second phase was. Is he a tamed giant trained to kill us for a few hours and whoever survives passes the second exam?! Nope, nope nope, this has all my nopes.

"Welcome. I'm Menchi, and I'll be one of your second phase examiners." The woman said, and the man behind him spoke up.

Omg, giants can speak?!

"And I'm Buhara your other examiner."

…Oh, he's an examiner? I trust he won't kill us then? We suddenly heard a loud grumbling sound and I froze.

Oh no, maybe they're hiding a monster that's the one supposed to eat us?! Or maybe kill us so that Buhara can eat us?!

"You must be hungry." Menchi suddenly said to Buhara.

"I'm starving!" Buhara exclaimed back. Or wait, maybe he was going to eat us alive? THIS SECOND PHASE ISN'T GIVING US CLEAR INSTRUCTIONS!

"You heard it. Phase two will involve cooking! You will cook for us and if it satisfies both of us, then you pass." Menchi said. …Yay! We aren't the ones that'll be cooked!

Or wait. Maybe we have to cook each other?! NO!

"You can cook us any breed of pig in the forest. Begin!" He exclaimed as he bonged his stomach. Ew. His stomach is _huge_. And yay, no cooking eachother~ Stupid examiners not giving clear instructions at first.

We all filed out of the gates and we started looking for the pigs. "We just need to catch a pig and cook it, this is way easier than the first phase!" Leorio said. Oh yeah… this _is_ easy now that I think about it. But I'm pretty sure there's a catch.

Gon suddenly slid down a steep hill and I followed suit. Next came Killua then Leorio then Kurapika. Gon suddenly stopped so I bumped into him which caused Killua to bump into me(THEY SANDWICHED ME BETWEEN THEM! I'M NOT CHEESE!) then Leorio to bump into him and then Kurapika.

"Gon! Why did you stop?!" Killua exclaimed/asked. Gon pointed to his right. We all looked at where he was pointing and voila!

Monsters. No, they were only pigs, don't worry. Wait, actually, you should worry, they're chewing on bones.

"They're carnivores!" Kurapika suddenly yelled out, which caused the pigs to turn their attention to us. We all ran from the stampede as I shrieked and yelled at Kurapika.

"BAKA! WHY DID YOU SCREAM?!" I shouted at him. He winced and replied it was in the spur of the moment. I huffed and we soon passed by the other applicants who at first were confused but then also ran away when they saw the pigs.

One pig suddenly hit a tree and apples fell on it but when an apple hit it's forehead, it fainted.

Now that's a _very_ weak weak spot.

Gon apparently saw this and told us that the foreheads were their weak spot, and since all the applicants heard this all the pigs fell down one by one as we all hit their foreheads.

I stared at the huge pig. Can I carry this? I looked around and saw that some applicants were carrying it on their shoulders like it weighed nothing at all. Even Leorio, Kurapika, Gon and Killua.

I shrugged. It probably doesn't weigh much. I started trying to lift it but…

Holy. HOW MUCH DOES THIS STUPID PIG WEIGH?!

I pulled and pulled and even just tried to push it but I couldn't move it. It moved, but it was moving so slowly. After a few minutes I was a panting mess, and the other four were only staring at me.

I glared at them. "What are you standing around there for? Can't one of you at least help me?" I said as I pouted. Killua walked over and threw the pig on his other shoulder. He literally threw it to his shoulder.

"You guys aren't human." I said. Killua just snorted. We all walked back to the second phase and I walked to one of the counters as Killua laid my pig on the counter and he went to his own.

Now how should I do this? I sure as hell don't know how to cook. I used to steal some food from restaurants **(You guys'll know why later :P)** but I never saw how they cook…

I took a peek at what all the other applicants were doing. They were roasting the pig. Oh, okay.

I just did the same but made sure that it was roasted just fine, not raw, not overcooked. I also saw some chefs one time put salt on pigs but I'm not sure whether or not that's possible on this one… oh well. I sprayed a bit of salt on the pig while it was roasting.

You think I know what I'm doing? I'm just doing random stuff to the pig. When it was done roasting I placed it on a large plate and lined up. There were lots of applicants already lined up and Menchi kept on failing them without tasting while Buhara kept on passing them. At this point no one's gonna pass…

It was my turn and I put my plate down. Menchi raised her eyebrow at it. She used a fork to get a slice and put it in her mouth. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I can tell you don't know how to cook, but you put effort in this." She said and I beamed. All applicants stared at me thinking I'd be the first to pass. "It's better than everyone's pigs here so far, but sadly you still can't pass. " She said with a smile and I sighed but nodded. Buhara then ate it without hesitation and said 'pass' as expected. I walked back to my counter and Killua who was just on the counter next to my counter pouted.

"You got a better score." He said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Better score or not, I still failed." I said. So I failed the Hunter Exam because I can't cook… What a shame. I'll pay attention to the cooks next time.

When everyone was done Menchi declared that everyone fails and applicants started mocking her and throwing insults at her. I tuned them out but still watched what was happening.

After a few minutes of Menchi showing off, in my opinion, and explaining how Gourmet Hunters work, I saw an airship flying above us.

Since I'm going paranoid of waiting and failing the Hunter Exam because of cooking, I thought that Menchi called someone to crush all of us because we were irritating her. If I had ears like a dog has, they definitely would've flopped down now.

We all saw a white blur rocketing down and soon it made contact with the ground. There was dust for a few seconds and it revealed to be an old man.

What? How did he survive that?! HE SHOULD BE HALF DEAD RIGHT NOW! And he's an old man…

"Menchi, that's a bit harsh." The man said. What an awesome entrance. Note the sarcasm. He should have said something cool like 'Menchi, that's quite harsh, don't you think? *cue smirk and narrowed eyes*'. It would've been epic.

They started a conversation with each other and soon enough it was decided that she'd redo the second phase, only with a new rule; She'll have to do her test too so It would be fair.

"Alright… This time, we'll do boiled eggs! Chairman, can you take us to Mt. Split-In-Half?" Menchi asked. Netero smirked.

"I see what you're planning." Netero said. We got on an airship and we were taken to a mountain that was apparently Mt. Split-In-Half.

I looked at the split of the mountain. Uncreative, uncreative, _uncreative_ names. Can't they think of something that doesn't have something to do with puns?

WHY IS MY DAY FULL OF PUNS! Not really… but at least, two puns.

I shook my head and listened to Menchi's explanation instead. After she explained what we had to do I grinned.

"What?! No sane person would do that!" The man that stepped up to Menchi earlier I think said. If no sane person does that, then I guess I'm not sane.

Menchi then jumped down into the split and some applicants said out loud if she was insane/crazy. Of course she wasn't, she's just 'not-sane.' But she's not necessarily insane, I guess.

She grabbed an egg on the way and she was blown up by a wind current. She smirked. Some applicants around us were still hesitant though.

I looked down into the split. This is definitely easier. I get to have fun, experience how to fly, _and_ get free food? Hell yeah!

**A/N: SOO! Yeah, I'm a fast updater amirite? Anyway, Yumi's so obsessed with food. Though sadly she can't carry that huge pig and be able to eat it XD**

**Hope you liked this chapter! :D And here are the review replies:**

**Liz(Guest): Thankies! :D**

**Llama(Guest): Thankies! And, the trick to writing long chapters is having fun while doing so. I really DID have fun doing it. Especially when Yumi said 'Brave indeed.' xD Ah, yeah, I was just making sure because some might suddenly say that Yumi's being too smarty-likey? X3 And, NUU! I won't make Yumi weak at all, but of course she still has weaknesses. And don't worry, I won't put it that Killua just randomly likes the girl for no reason at all *facepalm* And haha, YUS! Of course there'll be awesome moments with Yumi pwning the opponent and being all cool HUEHUEHUE- Though not enough to make her a Mary-sue :P And, yeah, though sometimes you might see some none Killua x OC Stories since most of the stories I follow are Killua x OC I sometimes just add stories without putting any thought x3 So just review here when you find one :P And, glad you like Yumi's attitude! :3**

**Thanks for the three people that followed AND added my story to your favorites! It means an awful lot! Now, on to the story! :D And the one that also added me to their favorite authors/alerted authors :D**

**JustAnimeFanfics: Ehe! I'm quite opposite from her but I like people with personalities like her :P And yus! Glad you think so :3 **

**Thanks! :3**

**Well, yeah, I just said that just in case some people get the impression that she's a bit too smart for their taste and think she's a mary sue :P And yus, here's the update! :3**

**-EDITED: I realized there wasn't a Leorio-revealing-his-age scene and I saw some major mistakes xD Sorruh~ **


	3. Chapter 3 I HATE NOSES!

**A/N: OMG! For the people who read last chapter BEFORE I edited it (Yes I edited it) You noticed the lack of Leorio's age revelation right? Okay, I put the scene in now xD I'm so sorruh for forgetting that significant scene ;n; anyway, on to the story! Review replies at the bottom~ AND WOW~ THIS STORY GOT ADDED TO A COMMUNITY :'D It's 'Cutest Killuaxoc fanfics' TYSM! :D**

**-_I HATE NOSES! -_**

**_-Yumi's POV-_**

Us five jumped down into the cliff immediately, leaving the person who said no sane person would jump down dumbstruck. Menchi also yelled she wasn't finished yet, but too bad. The four grabbed the web and well… I accidentally, fortunately, with a stroke of luck, landed right on Killua's hands.

Which means my foot landed on a string of web. I flailed my arms around when I started to get out of balance and Killua glared at me for stepping on his hands, so I also had to step away. Dang it, you know what? I'll just grab a web rather than balance on this stupid string.

I let myself fall down and grabbed a web near Killua since I moved over.

"Baka, if I was any other person I would've fell down." Killua said as he gave me a blank look.

Now, I have signature glares, not signature excuses. So… I'll use Gon's excuse.

"But you're not any other person, now, aren't you? And you didn't fell down, so past is in the past~" I sing songed as I smirked. Killua's eyebrow's twitched as he sighed and we were about to let go when Gon exclaimed wait.

We all looked at him.

"There's no wind yet." He said, answering everyone's question. Oh, the wind only comes in temporarily? Great.

Some people couldn't wait and they let go of their webs, and when they realized that they let go too soon they screamed.

"They let go of their webs then they scream. Wow." I muttered under my breath as I looked at the people that let go of their webs. They eventually hit the river and they were driven with the currents of the river _fast._

Falling would _not_ be a good idea.

Suddenly, the web started to snap. I widened my eyes and looked around, seeing many others jump, not waiting for the web to snap. Leorio looked at Gon in worry who was looking down determinedly.

"Gon, not yet?" Leorio asked. **(Can't remember who actually asked that xD) **Gon shook his head. I gulped and looked down at the river.

Now, to entertain my mind and to get rid of my thoughts about scary possibilities, let me make a poem.

_Don't fall to the river~  
The water is cold, and you'll shiver~  
The currents are fast, you think you'll last?  
But really, what a shame  
the falling people's cries are in vai-_

"Now!"

I snapped out of my poem/song-making (Yes, I know, I'm good at it, mhm!) and let go of the web as did all the other applicants, and grabbed two eggs, one in each hand. I sang in glee it my mind with a bright grin as my plan succeeded.

We were blown up into the current and, my theory was correct.

Flying is like riding a fast motorcycle, only you aren't sitting down(unless you're flying in a sitting position though I doubt that) and you're not touching anything.

I landed on the ground with a bright smile and I hugged the two eggs. I know, it's a stupid thing to do. While the person earlier that was too cowardly to jump just stared at all of us, astonished.

We boiled the eggs in a giant pot and no, I don't know where it came from. It wasn't there before we jumped!

I took a bite out of one of the eggs and I struck up a thoughtful face which Gon and Killua snickered at, who were by the way, by my side also eating their eggs.

_'It passes.'_ I thought to myself, referring to the egg. I took a bite and chewed it slowly while I had a cat grin on my face which had Killua looking weirdly at me.

"You sure are enjoying your egg." Killua said as he stared at my other egg that had no bite yet. I blinked at him as I swallowed the chunk I had bitten off.

I looked at my egg that was unharmed and then at Killua, then back to the egg then back to him again. I also noticed he didn't have his egg anymore. I reached out my unharmed egg with a smirk on my face.

"Want some?~" I asked him. He beamed and nodded rapidly and tried to take the egg but I quickly pulled it back.

"Hm… how about a trade? What can you give me?" I asked him as he blinked. He stared off into space and as I blinked I thought I saw a question mark on his head…

Oh no. I'm hallucinating. IT'S LIKE THAT TIME WITH THE SPARKLES WITH LEORIO!

I paled unconsciously though Killua didn't notice it. He then raised a finger and let out an 'Ah!'. I wonder what he could offer that could actually match this egg.

"How about in exchange for the egg, I can be your trainer till' the exam ends!" Killua said with a grin. I raised my eyebrow. "Since I saw you couldn't even lift that huge pig and-" I paled at the memory. Stupid pig… "you don't have much stamina, I thought I can improve those. And I assume you aren't that good in fighting either." He said as he stuck a tongue out.

I glared at him my signature glare, and I'm sure that the moment I said signature glare you know what glare I did. Or do you not remember the name of the glare? Well then, to remind you, it was _'Venom-Words mixed with Killing-Glares'._

But sadly this time I had no words. Sob sob, cry cry.

"Fine." I said as I narrowed my eyes at him. I handed him the egg and he started eating it while I ate my remaining egg. "But if it turns out you're a horrible trainer, I'll never do trades with you again." I added.

"But do you think I'd ever do trades with you again?" Killua asked. I blinked at him. I shook my head and I gave him a blank look.

"So you like, think that, this'll be our first and last trade in our whole life?" I asked him skeptically. I'm so smart amirite? Answering the question with a question.

"Answering a question with a question is rude."

I felt like a rock fell on me. _Busted._

"Well then… what if I said yes? Does my answer really matter with a question like that?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow.

'_This is such a pointless conversation. I don't think this even deserves the right to be called a "Conversation"._' I thought as I inwardly sweatdropped.

Killua thought for a bit about what I said before he shook his head. I sighed. "See? Pointless question, so answering your question with a question seems like the best answer." I said, and Killua pouted. I think he isn't used to losing arguments. Poor him; I can't lose arguments against him even if I wanted to.

A few minutes after that we finished our eggs and right after we did so, Netero and the examiners called us into the airship. It makes me wonder if we were the last ones to finish our eggs and were being watched because the timing was so perfect.

When all the applicants entered the airship, the airship started to ascend and move to wherever it was taking us. I looked around and saw that we were in one big room, and Netero was in front of us all.

"This is the airship that will take us to the Third Phase of the Hunter Exam. I was thinking of coming in at the last phase, but since I'm here already, I guess, why not? We will arrive at the Third Phase's location at Eight AM, Until then, you can explore or sleep in the ship." Netero announced and walked away.

The other applicants also started dispersing and walking out of the room, and I went near the group to see what they were talking about.

"Man, I'm dead tired, I'm gonna sleep till' we arrive there." Leorio said. Right then and there, Tompa the fat, box-nosed, fake-smiley-face person walked up to us. I have so many names for him I can't say them all. At least I gave you three of them.

"I think this is part of the Hunter Exam. They might be telling you that we'll arrive there at 8 AM, but we might arrive before that time, and whoever is awake at that time will be the only ones to proceed. I think we should take caution, or else we might fail the exam." He said with a smile and a concerned face as he walked away. I snorted.

"Rookie-crusher, lying, rounded stomach, box nosed, obvious, irritating, annoying, a horrible-excuse-of-a-person, fake-face-and-smile faced, idiot." I mumbled, but it was loud enough to be heard by the group.

They all sweatdropped.

"Anyway, Yumi, you think what he said was true?" Leorio asked as they all looked at me. Killua was just looking at me in boredom since he probably knows the answer.

"Nope." I replied popping the p. "As I said, he's a Rookie crusher, lying-" I said and I was about to list them off again for them since they didn't hear everything I said clearly, but Leorio interrupted.

"Okay, no need to repeat everything, I'm gonna hit the hay." He said as Kurapika nodded.

"We'll explore the ship." Killua said as he motioned to Gon. The other two nodded and started walking to the rooms.

"Ne, Yumi, are you coming?" Gon asked me with a bright smile. I shook my hea-

Before I even completed the action, puppy eyes were aimed at me.

My eyebrow twitched. Why was Gon so persistent on making me come? I sighed and I shrugged. I need to increase my defense against Gon's puppy eyes attack.

He had his bright smile again as Killua raised his eyebrow at Gon's antics. They started walking around, and for some reason, it led to Killua and Gon deciding they'll steal from the kitchen.

I leaned on the wall opposite the kitchen door. I didn't agree to stealing from the kitchen since I wasn't that stealthy, and Killua had this comeback that Gon wasn't stealthy either, and that I should consider it as his stealth training. But I said no, since even if they _were _really stealthy, they'd definitely make a ruckus.

Suddenly, I heard a voice. "SUGOI! THIS IS TASTY KILLUA!" Gon exclaimed.

Because of _that._ Gon would accidentally shout like that. I heard Killua scolding him as I snickered from my place and I heard a ruckus from the kitchen and an unfamiliar voice, shouting. Looks like they were found.

They eventually got thrown out of the room on either sides of me, and the door of the kitchen slammed shut. I looked to my right and saw Killua who was standing up, holding a chicken leg. I blinked and looked to my left and saw Gon doing the same also holding a chicken leg.

"Despite being captured, he let the two of you get chicken legs?" I asked incredulously. They both nodded, Killua with a smug smirk and Gon with a bright smile.

I sighed and pouted. Mentally, I wondered who should I try puppy eyes on. I saw Gon do it, and usually I can do something when I see someone do it…

I'll do it on Gon. After all, he _is_ the nicer one in the group.

I feel so bad taking advantage on him but oh well. I turned to him and gave him puppy eyes, asking him to give me a bit.

Gon grinned. I almost did a mental cheer until Gon stuck his tongue out.

I flinched. Gon laughed at my reaction.

"You can't take advantage of him, idiot. He's naïve, not stupid." Killua said. I glared at him.

"Well, you two go away from here and I'll get more than what you got." I said with a smirk. Killua raised his eyebrow and Gon nodded with a bright smile. They walked to a corner and they peeked out from it.

I went near the door and I cleared my throat, and stood up straight. I knocked on the door and immediately interlocked my hands together in front of me. Killua snickered at me from the distance, barely audible, but eventually stopped while Gon had a curious face.

The door opened and the man looked at me.

"What do you want?" He asked. I put on my best puppy eyes and I slightly pouted to put on an 'innocent girl' effect. Believe me, I hate doing this, but, for the sake of food and showing off to those two and making them drool in jealously at my success of getting more food, I'll do it.

"I'm hungry sir… And I can't find where the foods are. Would you mind giving me some?" I asked as my eyes sparkled with the puppy eye effect and I pouted.

The man stuttered much to my joy and I cheered mentally knowing that I won.

"O-Okay. Wait here, I'll get some." The man said and went inside the kitchen. I momentarily turned off the puppy eyes and pout and turned to the two who were staring at me with wide eyes. I smirked smugly and quickly got back to my innocent girl act.

The man got back carrying a transparent box with two chicken legs in it and another box that was transparent too, only smaller, with chocolate cake in it. He also brought me a bottle of water.

Wow, the innocent girl act must have done its job. And _perfectly_ I tell you. I need to use this more on others… except for Killua and Gon, at least.

He gave me the two boxes and the bottle of water and I (fake) bowed thankfully.

"Arigatou!(Thank you!/Thanks!)" I said with a bright smile. This probably looks so out of character to the other two.

The man smiled back at me and closed the door as he walked back in to the kitchen. I quickly put off the act and smirked at the two who were now out of the hallway, gaping at me. I turned to them and walked to them with a victorious smirk.

"I told you I can get more than what you two got. " I said with a smug smirk. I then noticed Killua staring at the chocolate cake and Gon at the two fried chicken legs. I quickly hid the two boxes in my backpack and drank from the water bottle. The two pouted.

"Finders, keepers." I said as I closed the bottle and also put it in my bag.

After all that commotion was done, we ended up walking around the airship, bored, again. Gon suddenly ran up to a window and stuck his face to it (literally) as he exclaimed;

"Sugoi!(Wow!/Awesome!)"

Killua walked up to him and I followed them, not wanting to be left behind.

"Is this the first time you've seen a view like this?" Killua asked Gon. I watched them with an amused expression. They've just met recently and they were like brothers.

"Yeah!"

"I've seen this plenty of times, my family owns a lot of air ships." Killua replied. Gon stared at him with wide eyes.

"Ne, Killua, where's your mom and dad?" Gon asked. Killua just looked at the two of us. Why me too? I stared back at him, waiting for his answer.

"They're alive. Probably." He said as he shrugged. I raised my eyebrow at that response. So there's a possibility that they're dead right now? Wow.

"What do they do?" Gon asked again.

"They're assassins." He finally said.

"Both of them?"

"Really?"

Gon and I said at the same time though Gon's was more audible because it was longer than what I said. We looked at eachother and laughed.

Killua stared at the two of us with incredulous faces.

"That's your first reaction? You two really are weird." He said. I blinked and Gon smiled. Aren't we all?

"Well, you're telling the truth right?" Gon asked him. There was a moment of silence before Killua spoke up again.

"People only like me because they can't ever tell whether I'm serious or not. I'm from a family of assassins, so we're all assassins. They wanted me to take on the family business, so when I said I didn't want to, they all snapped. My mother was crying while saying I had so much potential. They're horrible parents, right? It's just natural that their kid would go bad. In the end I ended up stabbing my mother on the face and my brother on the side, and I ran away from home. They're probably out of blood by now. But if they somehow find me, I'll send them packing." He said with a smirk on his face. I raised an eyebrow at his speech and Gon just stared at him with a smile.

"When I become a hunter, the first thing I'll do is to capture my family." He added. "I'm sure they're worth some hefty bounties." He said with sparkles in his eyes as he day dreamed. I snorted. Killua sat back down and Gon and I did too.

"What about you, Yumi?" Gon asked me with a smile. I blinked.

"I told you already right? Mom blames me for my dad's death, that's it. She just made me do chores without caring for me and ignored me except for when she needed something ever since dad died." I said with a sour mood. Gon frowned. Killua just looked at me waiting for more. Gon was the one who spoke up though.

"But, aren't all moms good? I shouldn't say that since I live with my aunt, but she's like a mom to me already." Gon said. I sighed and looked at the two.

"Fine. She's not really my mother. She's my step mother." I said. Killua had a look of interest now, but only slight. Gon's eyes were wide.

"What happened to your real mother?" Gon asked with furrowed eyebrows. I shrugged.

"Dad says that she died when I was two in a car accident, and he married my step mom when I was three." I replied as Gon had a look of pity on his face. Killua just looked at me. I continued.

"If you're going to ask what my step-mom was like before dad died, she still treated me poorly whenever dad was gone. But when dad was there, she always acts all nice and stuff. She's plastic." I spat out the last part with venom.

"I don't have any half siblings. Dad says that I'm enough. She tried to reason with him saying 'the more the merrier', but I'm sure she just hated being with only me in the house. I don't know why she hates me though, but it's probably because of the fact that I'm 'not related to her at all' and I'm staying at the house. Or maybe because I'm the child of dad's ex-wife." I continued. Gon frowned at me.

"That's pretty harsh…" Gon added to his frown. I would've nodded like the emoticons where they nod with a funny face and a pout but this time, I just nodded. It really wasn't time for jokes like that.

"A few months, we stayed like that. Until one day, she came back drunk. She kicked me out of the house, she didn't even bother giving me anything. I was ten at the time. So for two years or so I stole from people money. I didn't want to but I had no choice, but I didn't steal anything else since I bought things with the money." I said. "Or actually, I stole some food from restaurants too sometimes, just when I'm desperate." I added. Gon's frown deepened as he looked at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"A few days, I was like that, until I heard some people talking about the Hunter Exam and how it could give you an awful lot of advantages. They also said things about how the Hunter Exam can kill you. So I decided to train until I think I'm strong enough. So… I thought that was this year, and here I am." I finished. Gon looked at me with a slight smile. It wasn't the cheerful smile, it was more of… to comfort me, I think.

I looked at Killua from the corner of my eyes to see his reaction. He was just staring down with an unreadable face. I shrugged, I could understand him not making much of a reaction to my story, since he's probably went through much more than me.

We stayed in silence for a few seconds until we suddenly felt a dangerous aura coming from behind us, making us momentarily forget about my story. We all stood up at the same time and looked behind us. There was no one there. We heard footsteps from the left and turned there to see Netero walking to us.

"Is there something wrong?" Netero asked.

"Netero-san, did you see anyone coming from there?" Gon asked him as he pointed to where we felt the aura come from.

"Oh? No, I didn't." He replied with a smile. Killua narrowed his eyes at him. He's probably annoyed.

"You're pretty fast for an old man." Killua commented. I snorted at him. That's the first thing he says?

"That little trick? I barely moved."

"What do you want?" Killua asked with an obvious annoyed tone. "You're not supposed to be here until the last exam, right?"

"You don't need to be so harsh. As I said, I'll be staying here for a while, since I'm here already anyway. And I got bored, so I wanted some companions. Anyway, I have a question for the three of you. What do you think of The Exam so far?"

"It's been fun! So far there haven't been any of the written exams I was dreading!" Gon exclaimed with a smile.

"It's… I don't know, the first phase was a bit tiring I guess," Understatement of the year. "And the second exam… I didn't really expect it but oh well." I said trying not to make my face give away signs that I was lying at the first part.

I usually ran every morning before for an hour or so, so the first phase actually had me really exhausted…

"It's been disappointing. Hopefully the next phase will be more… challenging?" Killua said in a bored tone.

"Well now, I don't know about that…" Netero said with a smirk. Killua growled.

"Gon, Yumi, let's go." He started walking only to stop when Netero started talking.

"Wait! I wanted to play a game, not just to irritate you." I snorted. Killua turned his head to us slightly. "If you win the game, I'll let you become hunters. If you don't win… well, that's it." He said with a smile and a glint in his eyes.

We probably won't be able to win at all.

"Really?! I'll play!" Gon said with sparkling eyes. I just blinked. There's a low chance of defeating him but…

I sighed. "Oh well, I don't really have a choice since I'm bored." I added.

By now, Killua turned back fully as he narrowed his eyes. "Okay."

We were brought into a spacious room by Netero and he went out of the room and came back in a tank top and shorts.

Killua went first, and he started walking around Netero like a predator observing its prey. Soon after he started walking, copies started to appear. I widened my eyes.

"Wow! I can see so many Killua's!" Gon exclaimed. I squinted my eyes and tried to focus. I like to think of myself as someone observant, and I often practice on observing before. Let's see if it works here…

I looked at the many copies and I saw some that were slightly tinted violet. I resisted the urge to widen my eyes and instead focused more. I saw that all of them except one were tinted violet. The one that's not must've been the real him.

I stopped focusing but I still trailed my eyes on the real Kilua earlier. After a few seconds of walking around, Killua lunged at Netero and gave a kick to Netero's leg that would've sent him stumbling, or better, falling down. But to my shock, Killua was the one who instead jumped back as he started hopping on one foot and held the one he used to kick as he had a pained expression on his face.

"Ow, ow, ow! That old man's leg is as hard as steel!" He exclaimed in shock as he hopped back to us. He high fived Gon as they went past each other and Killua sat down beside me.

I watched Gon circle Netero for a bit like Killua earlier, only I think he was actually observing him. From the corner of my eyes I saw Killua messing around with his hurt leg, poking it and wincing everytime.

"Oi baka, unless you're such a sadistic that you even like seeing yourself in pain, you shouldn't touch your leg or move it for a bit. If you do you'll make it hurt more. I'm the source of that." I said to him as he stopped poking it.

"Yea, yeah, I was ju- Wait, you're the source of it? What do you mean?" He asked me curiously. I blinked and raised my pointing finger up to add emphasis to what I was about to say.

"One time when I was practicing, I kicked a steel pole in an alleyway intending on making it a dummy and testing how much strength I have, and if I have enough strength to bend steel a bit." I said as I put my hand down and Killua snorted at that. It _was_ a stupid idea after all.

"In the end I found out I should never kick steel the hard way. I poked it for a bit and the next day I couldn't move it and it hurt like hell." I added. And Killua nodded understanding my message;

_Don't poke your sore leg again and again unless you want it to get paralyzed while it hurts._

From the corner of my eyes I saw Gon lunge at Netero as he stayed low on the ground, and we turned our heads to him. Netero lowered his guard, predicting what Gon would do.

_But_ Gon instead jumped up at the last second and Netero was caught off guard, but sadly…

Gon hit the roof.

_"AHOU!(_Moron!) The attack would've been so effective if you didn't decide to show off! Baka, baka, baka!(Idiot, idiot, idiot!)" I shouted at him, making the last 'baka' long. He then landed on the floor while rubbing his head.

"You baka!(Idiot!) We know that you can jump very high Gon, don't rub it in our faces! You caught him off guard for a second!" Killua exclaimed at him with a vein popping on his forehead.

"Ehe… Gome!" Gon said to us as he walked back. I heard him mutter something; "Irritated Yumi is scary Yumi…" He muttered. Unfortunately for him, me _and_ Killua heard it. I smiled _sweetly_ at him as he made a face that said; _'Don't kill me…'_

"Did you say something... Gon?" I asked with the fake/intimidating sweet smile on my face as my eyes glistened with dangerous intent. He shook his head frantically dreading that his life might come to an end.

At least, I think that's what he's dreading.

Killua took off his v-neck and Gon his jacket, and Killua went to Netero to fight again. And when he lost, he would switch with Gon. This went on for a couple of hours and I was _very _bored.

"You two aren't getting anywhere. Why don't you all attack at the same time, and why don't you join, Yumi-chan?" Netero asked with a smile. My eyebrow twitched.

He called me -chan. One does not simply call me -chan.

I took off my purple hoodie to reveal a high collared, long sleeved cotton shirt inside, which had Killua sweatdropping because I was so covered. I also dropped my bag beside it.

We all ran to Netero and he dodged Killua while he slammed Gon's head to the floor, though I pushed off the floor and tried to kick the top of Netero's head with the back of my foot, but he caught it and threw me to the wall.

_'Thank God for padded walls.'_ I thought as my head hit the wall, hard. Though it was padded so it did no damage. But if the wall wasn't padded, I'd probably be dead by now.

The other two lunged at Netero again and Netero dodged killua while he jumped over Gon. While his attention was on the other two I lunged at him from behind, which I assumed was his blind spot, but at the last second he grabbed my head and threw it back to the wall, _again._

"What the hell is with you grabbing my head and making it hit the wall, old man?! You have a fetish for it or something?!" I asked as I rubbed my head. It hurts a bit now… "If these walls weren't padded I'd have died two times by now!" I exclaimed as a vein popped on my head.

The three sweatdropped at my current failure while I ignored them and lunged at Netero once again. Netero grabbed my head again while he smirked at me playfully and tried to throw it at the wall again but…

_Oh no he didn't._

I turned my head upwards and bit his hand at the palm, knowing it would be soft and his arms themselves would be solid like steel, courtesy of Killua.

The other two stumbled at their lunges at my action and Netero dragged his hand away from me, and good thing my bite wasn't deep or else I would've torn a good chunk of his flesh out by now.

I spit out the blood to the side of the room and Netero held his bleeding hand and looked at me like I was Death himself.

"Yumi?! Are you a cannibal?!" Killua asked me incredulously. Oh, it's the first time he called me by my name.

I think. I don't really pay attention.

"No you idiot. I just wanted to give the old man a lesson to never hold my head again." I said with a glare at Netero. Gon stared at me before he suddenly tried to grab the ball from Netero, and in response Netero drew his hand away as he shot Gon a look.

Killua and I sweatdropped at Gon's antics.

The fight started again and we ran at him in a triangle formation, I was aiming his left side, Killua at his right, and Gon at his back.

Netero jumped up and we all hit each other, and we all hit the floor. I rubbed my nose where it throbbed, and I saw Killua doing the same. We stared at each other thinking we were copying each other until-

…Wait. We hit each other's noses…

NO. THIS ONLY HAPPENS IN ROMANTIC COMEDY FICTIONS… I'm alive. I'm not a character. I. AM. NOT. A CHARACTER!

My face heated up and Killua's also as we realized what the hell happened to our noses. Gon looked at us curiously wondering why we were all red.

And apparently, Netero was smirking at us. He had seen it. No. Nope, this has all my nopes.

Netero put the ball on his nose like a seal and it irritated me looking at his nose.

_'I now hate noses.'_

Gon lunged at Netero and gave a kick which Netero dodged, but something 'unexpected' happened, Gon's attack range has increased!

Ahem, basically, Gon threw his boot off his foot. Awesome technique, awesome thinking, awesome Gon.

It hit Netero's chin and he dropped the ball, and Killua went behind him to give him a kick, which sent him halfway to the other side but I boosted it with another kick which sent him flying to the other side of the room.

Killua went to grab the ball but Netero kicked it away at the last second, and Netero went after it. Gon then used his other boot to send the ball away again and we all went after it.

"Mine!" We all exclaimed but Netero suddenly came from behind and we were sent flying by him as he got the ball. We all landed with a thud on the other side. Gon was amazed by Netero's show of skill and Killua, well, he was pissed off.

Me? I'm sad. I'm so sad. HE'S A CHEATER! HE CHEATED AT THE LAST SECOND TO GET THE BALL! HE CHEATED I SAY!

"I commend you for your efforts, however, that's not enough to get the ball from me." Netero said smugly with a smile.

"You're really amazing Netero-san!" Gon exclaimed. Killua was looking somewhere and I followed his gaze to see a smoking dent on the floor.

EVIDENCE! But before I could speak up, Killua spoke up.

"Forget it, I give up. I lose." He said as he grabbed his shirt and started walking to the door.

"Eh? Why Killua? We still have time! We also came really close earlier!" Gon exclaimed as he tilted his head. He's so cute… he's like a puppy. I'll point that out every single day… HE'S SO CUTE!

"Don't you see? The old man still haven't used his right hand and left leg. We can go on for years and we won't be able to get the ball." He replied to him. I blinked.

"Really?" I asked with a pout. I guess he has a point…

"What?!" Gon exclaimed with wide eyes.

"You figured it out huh? And here I thought I fooled you." Netero commented. Killua glared at him.

"You really know how to piss me off old man." He said as he started walking to the door again. "Let's go Gon, Yumi."

"I'll play for a bit more." Gon said to Killua with a smile.

"What?! Didn't you hear what I just said? It's useless!" Killua shouted at Gon whose smile was by now twitching nervously. Give the poor boy a break you merciless albino dictator.

"Yeah but I don't care about the ball! We've only used up half of the time limit and I want to make him use his right hand and left leg." Gon replied. Welp, let's see if that works out tomorrow.

"I see… good luck. I'm gonna go get some sleep." Killua said as he sighed and got out. I ran to my stuff and took on my hoodie and my back pack.

"I guess I'll go too. He has a point." I said to them and Gon nodded with a smile. I walked out and ran after Killua who turned the corner. I also turned a corner and saw two dead men with Killua walking past them. There was blood everywhere.

He looked back at me with wide eyes when he noticed my presence.

He looked down and put his hands in his pockets. I stared at the two dead men on the floor. I've seen things like this a couple of times in my two year wanderings, so I was quite used to it. But it still has the effect of wanting to puke though. I can just handle it better.

Killua looked at me from the corner of his eye. "I guess you hate me now, huh?" He asked me, but it was more like a sentence than anything.

"No, I'm used to it." I replied as Killua just kept on staring at me. Before I even thought of my next words, I blurted out; "Besides, we're friends right?"

I blinked as I realized what I had just said. Killua also had wide eyes. Eventually I let the truth sink in.

_'You can't control who your friends are. It just happens. And he is one of my friends.'_

**A/N: So, Yumi accepted that she's friends with Killua!~ Sorry for the wait, I kept on facepalming when thinking how to do this chapter because I can't remember the events clearly xD But after reading some other's fanfictions I managed to do this :P But anyway, here's some fluff rite?! Argumentative fluff, nose-hitting fluff, and acceptance fluff! xD I guess that makes up for the wait. And were the battle scenes good? C: I almost broke the fourth wall there too xD**

**Review replies:**

**Liz(Guest): Really? xD I sort of made her like me except with a couple differences, that must mean you're a bit like me in real life :P**

**ILoveKitty's: Yay! That's probably because I've read a hella lot stories here already xD And I have like, 84 stories in my follow list. Or wait, I mean, *checks* 87 I mean. xD And YAY! THANKIES SO MUCH!**

**Yinyang555: Haha! I'm glad I can make you laugh like that C: Though you might not want to wake up your neighbors ;D And here it is! The update~ C: I hope it was good enough to make up for the wait!**

**Guest(JustAnimeFanfics): Ehe, that's probably because there's so much words each chapter~ :3 And yup, now you found out a bit of her backstory, but not enough that gives the reason why exactly her step mom blames her for her dad's death~ I wonder why? ;P You shall know in the due date. Her powers, you mean her abilities and advantages? It'll show up very clearly in the next chapter, which is where The Trick Tower takes place! ;D**

**Yay! So far my story is a success! Thanks for everyone who favourited/followed this story again! And the reviewers! And the silent readers too of course! :D**

**Now, I shall take my leave and hopefully I can update soon! But I most likely will, since I have SO. MUCH. PLANS FOR THE TRICK TOWER PART! EEEHEEEHEE**

**-Arcana Out!**


	4. Chapter 4 INSANITY'S GOT NUTHIN ON ME!

**A/N: So! In this chapter, since some of you are probably thinking Yumi seems so weak, she shows her strengths! At least, I think. Hopefully, you think. And hopefully everyone thinks!  
Because if no one thinks then the world would be in chaos!  
Ahem. I hope you enjoy! ****And as always, review replies at the bottom! :D**

**_-INSANITY'S GOT NUTHIN ON ME!-_**

**_-Yumi's POV-_**

We looked down from the edge of the tower we were standing upon. Wow… that's pretty tall…

Anyway, since I haven't informed you yet on what happened, we basically arrived at the third exam site. And it was a _very _tall tower.

_VERY TALL._

Those two words were so important I just had to repeat them. And we also had to get to the bottom of this tower in 72 HOURS! How _is_ that possible? I looked to my left to look at the others' expressions at how far up we were and accidentally made eye contact with Killua.

_Ohgodno._

My face heated up as the memories from yesterday night forcefully pushed their way to my mind. STUPID. MEMORIES.

I looked away and instead went back to peeking over the edge of the tower.

Why were we peeking over the edge of the tower for so many minutes anyway? They're all literally doing nothing as if time was frozen.

Ahem, anyway, I had accidentally said 'We're friends, right?' to Killua yesterday night, no? Yes, and that brings us to the current topic.

Killua was slightly surprised at my words, I was embarrassed, since that was totally _so _out of character, and I bet Killua thought so too. AND I said those without thinking.

The idea of us being friends never even came to mind, but I guess I accepted that I was friends with these people.

Barely, though.

But I guess I can't really choose who my friends are… But even though they a_re_ my friends, I don't need to reveal secrets or anything…

_Heehee. _

**But technically that's not being friends with them. Since you don't trust them.**

…My brain went against my decision. What? No. I refuse to accept such a ridiculous thought. It is impossible for my brain to not cooperate with me. And besides, I trust them.

But that doesn't mean I'm gonna go all _'Killua shall be there for me. Gon shall support me. Kurapika shall help me. Leorio shall always treat my wounds. I _know _they'll always be my side, since we're goody goody friends!'_

Nope. Definitely not.

**You idiot. That wasn't what I meant. I meant that you're still not planning on opening up to them.**

So? Wait, stop talking. YOU'RE MY BRAIN. YOU ARE GOING AGAINST MY WILL. I shall stop talking now since I'm talking to myself and making my brain go against my will.

Well, technically, I was thinking to myself. But that's beside the point.

I looked to them since they started talking. _Finally._

"Do we have to climb down?" Gon asked. I blinked. My stomach lurched at the thought of climbing down this stupid tower… No, I'm not afraid of heights. I'm afraid of falling down and meeting my death.

Mhmm. Definitely not afraid of heights.

"That's suicide." Killua answered him as they stared down.

"For you, that is. But for a top class rock climber like me, this is nothing!" An applicant near us suddenly said to us, bragging. He started climbing his way down right after.

"He's going down pretty fast." Killua stated as he watched the applicant climb down. Well, he might be, but even if he _is _going down pretty fast, the tower was really tall, so he'd need an awful lot of stamina.

And he might as well slip out of exhaustion. And fall down to his death. So I came to the conclusion that he would.

"Bye-bye! I hope your death will be instant and painless right when you hit the ground!" I said as I waved to the man with a smile. The other four looked at me with a disturbed look on their faces.

We suddenly heard the sound of flapping wings from the left and voila, there were gigantic red birds coming his way.

Oooh, he won't die because of slipping, he'll be eaten! Now, that's not an instant painless death. Too _bad._

The man saw the birds or rather, the _monsters_ coming his way and he immediately started climbing down faster. One went under him purposely and got him in his mouth. The man screamed in agony before it faded, basically meaning that he was dead and was chewed to pieces.

Or rather chewed to a bloody pulp.

Excess blood dripped off the bird's mouth as it passed by us and we stared at it in shock. Well, Leorio and Gon did anyway. Kurapika's face was indifferent (And I wondered how many years he practiced his poker face), and Killua's face was just looking at the bird while blinking in a sort of trance.

Well, I just stared at it.

"Yumi, how did you know he was going to die?" Kurapika asked me. I blinked.

"I came to the conclusion that he would need an awful lot of stamina to climb the whole way down, and since I don't think he doesn't have _that _much stamina, I predicted that his stamina will be the death of him for he will slip and fall to his death because he is tired. The End. I didn't think something would come out of nowhere and chomp him down."

What a speech.

The other four just stared at me incredulously. Half for my conclusion and half for me explaining it so detailed-ly.

I just had an amused expression on my face. "I'm gonna look for a way down." I said as I started walking away without a glance back.

Looking for a way down? Walking around aimlessly is a better word for it. I looked around and counted the number of applicants in a bored fashion.

I suddenly realized there were less applicants from before.

Of course, I know that there should be one less applicant in total, but... yeah, the number of missing applicants are more than one. I closed my eyes and sighed in an exhausted way.

I suddenly felt like I was floating- or rather, falling is a better word for it.

I opened my eyes and before I could even let out a sound of surprise or position myself to land properly or on my feet, my face hit the ground.

I literally face planted.

I stayed down on the floor, still as a statue, body straight. I seemed to be in a position where I was lying down in bed on my stomach, with my face in my pillow.

Or rather in the bed sheet in this case, I guess. Since my head wasn't uplifted.

I sat up and looked around to see where I had fallen to. I was in a room and the wall in front of me had a sign. Below the sign was a counter of some sort with a watch.

I read the sign. It said _'Path of Insanity'. _Really? I guess what I stepped on was a secret door… to a secret room. That has a secret way to the bottom of the tower.

Secrets~.

Anyway, I stood up and the speaker at the corner of the room buzzed to life. A voice spoke up from the speaker. That reminds me, I wonder what the others would think about me suddenly disappearing… Meh.

"**I am Lippo. The prison warden and Third Phase examiner. You have gotten the Path of Insanity. In this path, you will face rooms that will show you things that can make you lose your sanity, or you will be faced with almost-impossible objectives that will again, test your sanity.**"

Wow, thanks for the instructions Lip-san! I'm gonna call you lip san since you move your lips a lot- or rather, you speak a lot. I won't even ask about the prison part and WHY THE HELL A PRISON HAS A ROOM LIKE THIS! Or rather, ROOMS like this.

**"There are risks here that if you're starting to get insane, your life will be in danger. Please wear the watch in front of you.**"

I looked at the watch dubiously. This was the insanity path so…

"Tell me, Lip-san, are you sure you're not trying to make me grab the watch so that I could die? Or are you trying to test me to see if I would fall for a trap that will make me lose my sanity?" I asked as I stared at the watch.

For all I know, that watch could be a time bomb that would explode right when I touch it therefore destroying my hand and making me die of blood loss by the hand's wound.

**"…No. So unless you want to fail the exam, please follow what I say. I just said I'm the examiner."**

I could almost see his sweat drop with those words.

I walked over to the watch and grabbed it. I put it on my right hand and looked at it more closely. It had two buttons. One of the buttons was an X while the other was an O. There was a timer above the two buttons. I guess that's the timer to see how much hours we have left.

The left wall suddenly uplifted to reveal _another _wall only this time there were two doors. I raised my eyebrow at that. I turned to the wall and looked at the two doors. They had no doorknob and there was a sign at the top of each door.

The right door's sign said 'Happiness', and the left door's said 'Sorrow'.

Only, the 'Happiness' was written upside down. The hell?

**"Please pick one of the two doors using the buttons on your watch. X for 'Happiness', and O for 'Sorrow'."**

…I stared at the two signs. I felt like something was off. Why the hell was the 'Happiness' upside down?

WHY THE HELL WAS THE WORD 'HAPPINESS' EVEN ASSOSCIATED WITH THE HUNTER EXAM?!

I know for sure that there was no Happiness in the Hunter exam. Mhm! Sorrow, maybe, but Happiness? Oh no no no.

But I don't think that's what the upside down sign is trying to say here. So um… UGH! I DON'T GET IT!

Why the hell was the sign not put in the right way?! WHY DID THEY PUT THE SIGN UPSIDE DOWN I WONDER~

Okay, let me get some words to describe the sign. They might give a hint.

**It's upside down?**

No, that won't help.

**It's happy! And happy has nothing to do with The Hunter Exam.**

No, that won't help either. You useless brain.

**The sign's not put in the right way…? And don't call me useless, I'm the one that's doing all the thinking here.**

That won't help either! Stop spouting random things about the sig-… Oh.

It's not put in the right way. Which means that door, the right door, is not the right way. Which means I have to take the left door. And the left door is 'Sorrow'!

I praise you brain. You're the best. I love you. You're the living entity of geniusness. Of positivity. You're awesome, brain.

YOU ARE THE BRAIN OF BRAINS!

**Your praise is delayed…**

So? Better than never.

I pressed O for 'Sorrow' and the left door opened up. I walked in the door to see it was a small tunnel. What?

I suddenly felt like my brain was touched.

**I think I was touched.**

No, duh.

But seriously though, did they like, gather information from my brain or something? Or wha-

Suddenly, Gon dropped through the roof. What? OMG, WHAT? He grunted as he dropped on the floor and stared at me with wide eyes and a smile that was slowly widening. **(Don't worry, I'm not ruining the plot. You'll understand. ;D)**

"Yumi-san!" Gon said as he stood up. I blinked at him.

"Gon? How did you get here?" I asked him as I tilted my head. Gon rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah, I accidentally stepped on a trap on the path I was in, I think! So I fell down here!" Gon said with a sheepish smile. I nodded. At least I won't be lonely. We walked for a few minutes until my stomach grumbled.

What? I wasn't hungry at all… What the hell was happening?

"Ah! Yumi-san? You're hungy? I have some bread here!" Gon said as he handed me a piece of plain, bread. I won't even question it. The fact that my stomach grumbled without me feeling hungry must mean I was incredibly hungry.

I took the bread, and I looked at Gon for confirmation.

"Don't worry Yumi-san! You can have it! Make sure to eat every inch of it so that you don't get Hungry Yumi-san! Aunt Mito said that we should always finish our fo-" Gon suddenly dropped down from the floor again.

I looked to where he was previously. I then looked at the shaking tile.

Another trap? WHAT?! Looks like my only companion is gone… Though I think Gon was acting a bit strange. Well, that was a rather fast exchange.

Anyway, I better eat this… This is probably his only food and he gave it to me. Even though I'm not really hungry, I need to at least take a bite. Actually, I'm gonna finish it.

I was about to take a bite but a sound to my right distracted me. I turned to it and saw a dog.

Wait, no. A wolf.

My eyes widened and I shrieked. I think my hair literally stood up straight…

The wolf suddenly lunged at me and I closed my eyes only to see that the wolf was gone. Or rather it went through another hidden entrance to the left wall. The opposite of where it came from.

And the bread was gone.

I growled. What the hell? It only came out to steal the stupid BREAD?

Wait, no. The bread's not stupid. I mean, it was from Gon. IT'S NOT STUPID I SAY!

And that's the point. Gon told me to eat it, he gave it to me, it's probably his only food that time, and now it was stolen. By a wolf.

He basically gave it to me, but I let it be stolen without doing anything.

Dangit, I'm such a _good friend._

I stared at the wall.

Stupid, wolf. If I see it, I'll kill it. No, I won't kill it. I'll slice off its mouth so it'll never be able to eat again. If Gon finds out what happened, he'll be angry at me…

But then, I can just say I ate it right?

But then I'll be lying. I don't wanna lie to Gon…

But then he's really kind right? So won't he forgive me?

No, stupid Yumi, everyone can get angered. And right now I'm pretty sure this will anger Gon…

**Baaaakaaaaaa! You idiotic, idiot, dumb, person-trash, childish, yumi.**

Shut up, shut up.

WAIT, Yumi's not even an insult! I HATE YOU! YOU MADE MY NAME AN INSULT!

**So? Yumi means 'idiot' because you're an idiot, therefore, I declare it: a new insult.**

That's… Ugh. My companion is a brain that doesn't know how to do anything other than insult me. Useless.

**What? You praised me earlier. See? You're clearly a liar, and a forgetful baka. And no, before you say it or think it, I'm not forgetful like you just because I'm a part of you/your brain. I can remember the exact words you said:**

My eye twitched for the incoming onslaught of brain insults. And the brain-praising-itself.

**I praise you brain. You're the best. I love you. You're the living entity of geniusness. Of positivity. You're awesome, brain. YOU ARE THE BRAIN OF BRAINS! That was exactly what you said. I even mimicked your voice!**

Yeah, yeah, shut up. Can you do something useful and instead look for my 'care'? I can't seem to find it.

**And folks, that was the failure of the year! This yumi decided to try and say a clever-smart-ass comeback and failed epically! Let's applaud her for this achievement! She should have a trophy!**

SHUT UP! That wasn't a failure. We should just start walking anyway. And for the second time, 'Yumi' is not an insult.

**Fine, fine… It's useless to talk to you anyway.**

My brain then made a sound that sent a picture to my mind. A picture that shows my brain sticking out its tongue.

Why does my brain have its own consciousness anyway? Or am I going insane just like how this path suggests? I just shrugged with a sigh.

Soon I reached another room. A wall suddenly dropped down to the opening that connected to this room to the tunnel. Not that I wanted to return.

I looked to the two doors in front of me again. One said _'Memories' _and one said _'Wishes'_

…What? The last doors were opposites, so why weren't these doors opposites too? …Meh, that's probably a trick to test our sanity too.

The speaker buzzed to life again. **"X for '_Memories'_, and O for _'Wishes'._"** Lip-san said as I looked at the two doors. There was nothing wrong about the signs. So I have absolutely no clue which door I should take.

Brain, help me!

**Why should I help you? You said I was useless right?**

No! Truce! Help me, then I'll be more kinder to you!

**Hmm…**

Please?

**Hmm…**

I don't even care anymore…OI! YOU'RE MY FRIGGIN BRAIN SO WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU COOPERATING! GET YOUR BUTT MOVING!

**Okay. But the lesson here is: I'm a part of you, so don't friggin start arguments with me. Just get to it and know I'll be there to help you.**

…You sound like a mom

**Shut up.**

Anyway, I looked at the doors. Now… which one? Hm… We shall now cooperate brain! First thing here: Which would be a bad choice and which would be a good choice? Memories, well, I mostly have bad memories, so it might make me remember those bad memories.

Wishes, I don't know, they might make me hallucinate that my wishes came true. But wait, how would they even know my memories and wishes?

Ah right, that feeling of my brain getting touched or something… It was awfully weird… so they probably gathered info-

My eyebrow twitched. That basically means they know _everything_ of my past… At least, of what I remember…

CHEATERS! CHEATERS I SAY!

Ahem, back to the task at hand, if I took the Wish path, I can actually fall for the illusion if it's a hallucination path. But, it's a low chance. And I would be happy at my wishes coming true but in the end I'd discover that it's a hallucination and be sad, I guess.

If I took the Memories path, I would probably be going through my past again, at least, in some way. And I would feel lots of negative emotions… But I would know that it was an illusion.

So either take the risk of not knowing you're seeing an illusion and be happy but then be sad at the end, or know that it's an illusion but you'll have to go through many negative emotions like sorrow, sadness, guilt, doubt, and anger.

Dang, this is a _very _hard choice.

Brain, help me. Can you go back to being a separate being and helping me with my problems on your own?

**No.**

Fine then, I'll take a reckless decision.

I shall take _'Wishes'_!

I pressed the O on my watch and the right door opened, which was the door I chose. I looked at the other side.

It was just a plain, small, room. What?

I walked inside the room cautiously and observed the walls carefully for any traps. After some poking (Literally and figuratively) on the walls, I sighed in relief.

Though that doesn't explain what I'm supposed to do here. Brain, help?

**…Um… stand here and wait for something to magically appear?**

You're useless.

**Shut up. You're the one who asked me for help.**

Yes, and I asked for _help, _not a question.

**That wasn't a question. It was help.**

It was a question.

**No.**

Yes.

**Shut up.**

Okay.

…

I looked around again to make sure and slumped down. What the hell was I supposed to do now?

Suddenly, I felt like the room was moving.

**…Could it be an elevator?**

Maybe? Or do you think it'll go in a horizontal path?

**Actually, I feel like it's going in to the sides, not up and down. And I don't know if you used sarcasm.**

I didn't. I was actually asking what you think.

**Why, how considerate.**

It's not considerate, it's 'asking for someone else's conclusion to discover a solution'.

And no, I didn't mean for that to rhyme.

**Of course you didn't. You're too dense to make rhymes.**

Says the brain that can't help me that much so far.

**At least be thankful for a companion.**

You're not a companion. You've been with me since birth, you just decided to have your own thoughts.

**…Sadly, I don't have any retort to that other than; 'Well then, how about be thankful you have at least some_thing _to talk to?**

Why did you put an emphasis on the someth-

The elevator suddenly rattled. Or rather, I think it's an elevator.

**W**h**a**t **T**h**e** H**e**l**l**?

Why did you say that the same time as me?

**I should be asking you that.**

Shut up. What just happened? Do you think something hit the elevator?

**Maybe. Or someone.**

Oi, oi. I really wouldn't want to encounter someone right now. Don't go assuming that it was a someone that hit the elevator.

**I was not assuming. I was saying a possibility.**

Yeah yeah, shut up.

The elevator shook again, only this time, it stopped heading to the side(as we felt it), and instead started going up(again, as we felt it).

**It's going up this time, I think.**

What the hell? Isn't this supposed to be the path of wishes? What? MY WISH ISN'T TO WAIT FOREVER IN A FREAKING ELEVATOR ROOM THAT GOES UPWARDS INSTEAD OF DOWNWARDS!

**Or maybe it's trick to test your sanity. It says '_Wishes_' but it actually just makes you wait forever.**

…That actually makes sense. For once brain, you're helpful.

**I helped you in the first obstacle.**

Shut up. But… even though we know what's happening, what the hell will we do? Will we just wait?

**I don't know. Why don't you do the thinking yourself?**

…I hate you.

**I bask in your hate.**

…Shut up.

**Okay.**

I sighed. I looked around. Well… I know I'm not physically good at combat, and I mostly outwit my opponent to make up for it.

But, what does someone who, some people might call 'smart' (I HAVE NO REGRET IN CALLING MYSELF SMART!) do in a situation where you're in a _completely _empty room with four walls and no windows or openings that's moving?

I **h**a**v**e **n**o **i**d**e**a.

Stop that, it's disturbing and creepy.

**Stop what?**

Being able to predict what I would say and saying it with me.

**I'm not doing that. I am your mind, which means we have the same thoughts and reactions.**

Then why exactly are you arguing with me?

**…Because you're going crazy in this path and you just want to talk to someone?**

Then why the hell have you been there since the start of the phase, _before _I entered this path?

**…*cough cough* You're just talking to yourself.**

Okay… how?

**You're arguing with yourself.**

…You know what? I just, I won't question you. I hate this…

**Yes. Good idea. I hate this too.**

Nod nod…

Oh look! I have an idea. How about I break one of the walls and see what's outside?

**…That's insane.**

…Pray tell, what do exactly do you mean by 'insane'? We are in the path of insanity. Who knows? Since we're in the path of insanity maybe we have to do something insane.

**Considering you spoke the word 'insane' so many times in what you just said –Or thought- to me, I'm surprised what you said made sense.**

It's called 'The power of Yumi'.

**Shut up. Just do this so called 'idea' of yours.**

Oka-

I suddenly faintly heard voices, I think, coming from below the room we're in.

**What the hell?**

They're kind of familiar… I really want to break one of the walls now.

**Hurry. They're familiar, and faint, but we probably just can't recognize them because of the low volume. If you don't break the wall now, since the room is moving, the room we're in might move to a different room!**

Right, right! I looked to one of the walls and slightly bent my right leg. I then released the kick to it.

It just cracked.

**You need to improve your strength.**

Shut up! I never would've thought I'd have to break a stupid wall out of a freaking empty room!

I sent a kick at it again, and the crack just got larger. I kept on kicking it for a few seconds with the crack slowly widening. I kicked it one last time, this time growling a bit in frustration.

It broke. YAY!

I looked out from the wall and saw five familiar faces. Four she was happy to see, (well slightly in Killua's case since she was still embarrassed) and one she definitely wasn't happy to see.

And a very deep abyss.

Oh god no. The other three were also on a platform so…

"Yumi?!" They all exclaimed in shock. Except for the circle-stomached, box-nosed, rookie-crushing liar which was the fifth member of their party.

"She was in that box thingy?" Gon asked as he tilted his head with wide eyes.

Cute. Damnit, too cute.

THANK THE HEAVENS! I NEED TO JUMP OFF THIS BOX AND GET TO GON ALREADEH!

Though I'm pretty sure they saw the cracks that was slowly widening earlier. Considering Killua said he'll be my unofficial trainer, I'm pretty sure I'll be getting an earful…

And I'm pretty sure that he, as an assassin, wasn't used to being called a friend.

I DUN BE GOOFED.

Despite knowing this, I jumped off the room with a blank face that just said; 'I'm a failure.'

Why, you ask? Because I definitely did not calculate how much distance the platform they're on was.

So, as an act of desperation, I desperately tried to kick at the air to get me to move forward a bit. And fortunately, this was more effective than I thought for some reason.

And unfortunately, I crashed into Killua.

We tumbled around in the platform as I grunted in pain and I'm pretty sure I heard Killua whimper like a dog.

But nah, Gon's more likely to be a dog, and Killua's more likely to be a cat. They're like Yin and Yang! Killua has pale skin, Gon has tan skin. Killua is wearing mostly white, Gon is wearing a colorful shirt. Not really, but it has more color than Killua's shirt. Killua's hair is white, and Gon's hair is black!

Dayum, they're complete opposites, but for some reason best friends. And I need to snap out of my thoughts now.

I did as what I thought and as I did so, our tumbling stopped as we bumped into Leorio's legs. Leorio furrowed his eyebrows at us.

"Yumi, you need to pay more attention to accuracy." Kurapika commented. I retorted a quick 'Shut up.'

Then I realized me and Killua's position.

…Why the hell do we keep on getting into awkward situations? If it isn't for bumping noses, we're in a position that suggests Killua straddled me to the floor and is about to kiss me.

…I just realized how ridiculous that sentence sounded.

But, of course, I knew that that wasn't what was happening.

I pushed him up with a furious blush on my face –And I had to wonder how the hell he's only blushing faintly- as I stood up. I looked at the two oldest teens in our group and saw they had amused expressions.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a demanding tone.

Oh, wait, rather, _threatened_ with a demanding tone.

Kurapika just shook his head while Leorio quickly said 'Nothing'.

I looked around to where they were. There was a platform on the other side, with some people I didn't know. And between the platform here and on the other side was a larger platform. There was also a man at the middle platform. A large, bulky man.

I asked for what was happening and they informed me of what was happening.

And it seems like Killua would have to fight this man.

"Killua, you don't have to fight him! You'll die! We can take the Hunter Exam next year." Leorio said frantically to Killua who shrugged off his warning. Apparently this was 'Something-Ness The Dissector' or something.

A narrow path suddenly slid out from an opening from the middle platform and it connected to our platform. Killua started walking.

"You can still back away, Killua!" Leorio yelled at him once again as Kurapika nodded with him. Gon just looked on with slightly furrowed eyebrows.

They say that this man was a serial killer, right?

Well… aren't serial killers weaker than assassins?

Of course they are. But sadly, these two don't know that Killua was an assassin.

Killua finally stepped on the platform at the middle and he looked at something-ness with a bored face.

"So, how will we settle this competition?" Killua asked. Leorio was gritting his teeth and Kurapika had a concerned look on his face.

"Competition? I believe you are mistaken. This will be a one sided massacre. I will tear you from limb to limb." The serial killer threatened.

"Killua! We're telling you! Just give up!" Leorio exclaimed. Oh and, have I said that I'd have to participate in another battle too? Or rather, I'd have to win a point too? Dangit… Oh and, have I mentioned they also mentioned to me about their battles/competitions?

Yes, even Leorio's gamble.

Ba-ka, Baaaaka, BAKAAAA- Le-orio.

Yes! I put a different kind of emphasis for each word. I'm so smart, amirite?

"So it's a death match then? Alright." Killua said without missing a beat. Leorio stuttered with wide eyes at how calm Killua was being. Kurapika, once again, just stared with furrowed eyebrows/a look of concern on his face.

Right after Killua said that, Killua suddenly disappeared, and appeared on the other side of the serial killer.

And an empty hole was in the serial killer's chest, right where his heart would be. The two oldest of us' eyes widened. Gon was just staring at the events in awe.

Me? Um… I don't know…

Uh, conflicted? Like um, wondering why the hell is there an empty, hollow, hole in his chest and why it isn't BLEEDING?

Like, this is totally breaking the laws of physics.

Killua looked over his shoulder and revealed a brown cloth that was beating as if the heart was inside it. Which it probably was. Killua had a smirk on his face and his eyes just said;

_'Assassin mode.'_

Uh, ahem. You're asking why I can't take this seriously you say?

Well, I can't really take things that break the laws of physics seriously… unless it has something to do with harming me or someone I care about.

And right now, Killua just broke the laws of physics. And he isn't harming me or anyone I care about.

Like, what the hell? HOW IS THE HOLE NOT BLEEDING?!

And why the hell is the heart still beating? And why is something-ness still alive? Without his HEART?

Like, seriously. The heart lost all connection to the body, so why the hell is he still ali-

While I was in my thoughts, something-ness covered the whole on his chest with wide eyes. He then turned around and looked at Killua who was smirking at him slyly with narrowed eyes. Something-ness reached out his free hand to what Killua was holding.

"That's… Mi-mine…"

The heart beat became slower, and eventually, it stopped.

Something-ness fell down to the ground with a thump, dead.

The sound brought me out of my trance and I stared at the spectacle before me. Okay, even though it broke the laws of physics, I admit…

I really don't like holes. With blood. And having one of your organs be… um… ripped out of your body. Is there a phobia for being scared of something being succumbed deep into your body? And ripping through your flesh?

Because if there was, I'd definitely have that phobia. Maybe. Slightly.

I watched as Killua knelt down to the man and placed the heart on top of the man. He walked back to us with hands in his pockets.

"H-how did you-" Leorio started but I cut him off.

"Killua is an assassin." I informed him as I saw Gon pout at me. …He was about to talk? Aw, I wish I didn't interrupt Leorio so that Gon could've interrupted him instead… Gon's been silent so far. Kurapika and Leorio stared at Killua with wide eyes while Tompa was sweating bullets as he backed away a bit.

Leorio also backed away a few steps.

"H-hey, are we safe around you?" Leorio asked as he looked at Killua cautiously. I snorted at his fear to Killua. Earlier he was fearing _for _Killua, and now he's fearing Killua.

That certainly _did_ escalate quickly.

"Wow Killua! You're amazing." Gon commented with a bright smile. I face palmed.

Wow… Gon, you saw someone rip out someone's heart, and you compliment them and call them 'Amazing'?

…Crazy.

But cute!

"Heh, my dad can do better than that. You wouldn't see a single drop of blood." Killua boasted. I raised my eyebrow. I thought he hated his family? Why was he boasting now?

"Ne, Killua, that reminds me, since you're an assassin, from which family are you?" I asked him curiously as I tilted my head. The others looked at him curiously too.

Only, without the tilted head. …I really act more like a dog in body language, but Gon has more traits of a dog than me.

Hm.

"Ah, well… would you believe me if I said I'm from the Zoldyck family?"

…

Um.

"No."

Who said that? Oh, right, me. I blurted it out as I stared at Killua blankly. He just snorted.

"Well, I am."

"Okay." I just said. I kept on staring at him that it made him uncomfortable. Gosh, I must look like a creepy stalker right now.

Leorio gaped at him as he sweated bullets while Kurapika's eyes widened to the point that I wondered how his eyes weren't falling out of their eye sockets. Tompa backed away even more.

Coward Tompa! Coward Leorio! Coward Ku- Oh wait, he didn't back away or sweat bullets. How about Gon's reaction…?

Gon was just smiling.

"I believe you Killua!" Gon said with a bright smile. Killua just snorted and nodded. **(Oh and, I've never seen in the anime how it was revealed that Killua was a Zoldyck, or I just don't remember, so I put this scene here btw!)**

"Ne, Yumi, what path did you get?" Gon asked me suddenly. I blinked.

"The path of insanity."

Killua snorted. What? What was so funny? They think I've gone insane?!

"Well, what obstacles did you encounter?" Killua asked me with an amused look on his face.

"Well, first I had to choose between Sorrow or Happiness." I then explained what happened and how I discovered I shouldn't take Sorrow.

"Heh, at least you put your brain to use." Killua commented. I twitched at the slight, unintentional, insult to my brain who has for some reason it's own consciousness. Or maybe I really had gone insane. "What happened next?"

"Well, I had to walk in a tunnel for long hour- THAT'S RIGHT! Omg Gon, Gome(Sorry)! You fell into this room when you fell for that trap didn't you? And the bread you gave me was snatched by a wolf that came out of nowhere!" I exclaimed as I sobbed anime style and kneeled comically to Gon.

Gon just sweatdropped.

"Eh… Yumi, what are you talking about?" Gon asked me. I froze.

"Yeah, Gon was with us from the start."

I froze even more.

"That means… it was an illusion. So making me feel sorry… that was part of the path… I HATE YOU LIP-SAN!" I exclaimed as I looked up. I could almost see him doubling over in laughter.

"And the next obstacle… Well, it made me choose between Memories or Wishes, and for some reason, the Wishes led me to an empty room that kept on circling around and kept me waiting. I suspect that it actually wasn't a path of illusions that would make me hallucinate about me getting my wishes, rather a path that makes me wait for very long until I figure out what to do. Eventually I heard faint somewhat familiar voices and broke the wall, and here I am!" I took a large intake of breath after the long explanation.

"Heh, I probably _really _would've gone insane if I went through all that." Leorio commented. I snorted. _'That's because you're impatient. And you're indecisive. I think.'_

"Yeah! Me too! I wouldn't have been able to see the clue at the first part!" Gon said with a grin. I blinked. Really?

"Well… I'm pretty sure I would've been able to do it, but I probably would've spent the whole time in the waiting room part trying to think of what to do and trying to think of other solutions other than breaking the wall. And that would've taken me forever, I think." Killua added.

"Well, I probably would've gone indecisive at the Wishes and Memories part. I do not like illusions, but I also wouldn't want to relive my memories." Kurapika then said. Tompa just stayed silent.

"You know, you're all paying me compliments indirectly!" I said with a proud grin.

The four had amused looks on their faces. Tompa was just eyeing me weirdly. Before I could ask 'What?!', I suddenly heard the familiar sound of a pathway sliding out of the middle platform. The pathway connected to the other side's platform and a slim but fit guy walked to the middle platform.

…Do I have to fight too?

**"Because of this new arrival, we have scheduled another prisoner to compete with Yumi for another point. And since this is the last battle, the one who wins will have an instant win. This is Masaru, a Drug dealer, and he has also made many poisonous potions and has killed many people with them. Before he became a drug dealer he has reached floor One hundred fifty in the Celestial Tower, therefore he is also pretty good in combat. He will be staying in jail for one hundred thirty years."**

"Huh, his time here is shorter than the others." Leorio commented. "Must be weaker." He added smugly as he looked at me and patted my head. "Good luck." All the amusement from earlier was suddenly gone from everyone. But at least they were slightly confident I'll be able to beat this…

I think. Maybe they're not confident in me after all but, meh.

**"One hundred thirty years is how many years more until he gets released. But when he was captured, his penalty was five hundred twenty years."**

Leorio flinched. Killua looked at me as if trying to see my reaction. Kurapika had a concerned look. Gon also had a concerned look.

Um, it looks like he has killed a lot of people then…

Dayum, help me.

**A/N: Hopefully, that was a good cliffy xD And sorry for the SLOOOOW UPDATE! I'M LITERALLY TYPING THIS AT 1:30 AM D: I had a bit of problem with what to do in her phase :P Oh and, really, when I said that her advantages were going to be shown this chapter, I clearly showed it :D Oh and, yus, those situations are actually really hard if you think about it irl. But for Yumi it was very easy. At least, it was easy for her compared to how hard It really should've been. Hue! And you're wondering about the brain thingy? While yes she has high endurance to mental attacks, that doesn't mean she has high endurance to boredom!**

**And yes, therefore, she got so bored she started talking to herself and giving her brain a personality! XDD But we can't blame her, we'd do anything to get rid of the awful feeling of boredom, wouldn't we? :3**

**Review Replies:**

**JustAnimeFanfics: xD YUS! I laughed so much while writing that part! I'm such a sadist towards Yumi :'D And yus, she was so concentrated on freaking being scared and thinking about how she could escape and such possibilities, that it led to her making so many scary scenarios! xD Fortunately, Song-making saves the day! Yesh, in here I showed how much defense Yumi has when it comes to mind attacks :'D And next chapter… I'll show how good she is when using her wits to her advantage ;D Hopefully I'll be able to do that xD **

**Yinyang555: Ooh o,o It would've been so entertaining to watch neighbors get angry…-I'm such a sadist ;O;- Ehe! Thanks! And yeah, though Yumi isn't treating them much like 'best friends' or 'close friends' yet, simply just… friends. As in, just that friend who you aren't so close to but aren't so distant to either. But that'll improve! :D And yus, we don't want you waking up your neighbors again xD And THANKIES SO MUCH! I'm so happy the story is successful so far ;n; especially for a first story!**

**Chinghching20: Review on chapter 2: Ehe! Thanks! xD  
Review on Chapter 3: …LOLWUT! Seriously?! XD I feel honored that I made someone drool with my story LOL, And, I try! And THANKIES! For loving my story and for saying it's written well :'D It means an awful lot for my first story And hear ya go, the update! Hopefully It was well written too! Not much happened here, but it slightly showed Yumi's high defense towards mental attacks! :D**

**Fanficuserhihi: Thankies! X3**

**Havenwolf: .o. Sadly I don't watch the anime e3e**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Also thanks to everyone who has followed and/or faved so far! And of course, to the silent readers, and whoever decided to view this even if they didn't review/follow/fave! You're all awesome! I'm so happy that my first story is so successful! Ahem, I've probably said an awful lot in this here author's note, so I shall take my leave! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 You lunge, I dodge!

**A/N: Harlo! In here there's going to be a fighting scene, and hopefully I do good at it. While it has a fighting scene, of course, even while the fighting scene is going on, humor ensues! And cheating ensues! And cringe-worthy shameless humorous-cheating kicks ensues!**

**You'll understand.**

**Also, this is a bit of a filler chapter, except for the battle and final part, but oh well! ;P**

**Oh and, since some of you probably like badass moments, I also put one for Yumi at the near end. HUEHUE!**

**And as always, reviews at the bottom!**

**-****_You lunge, I dodge, I got bored, got paranoid.-_**

**_-Yumi's POV-_**

I looked at the man with disbelief.

"How come he's still alive even after four hundred years or so? That's impossible… And he doesn't look old!" I exclaimed/commented loudly as I stared at the man.

"That's true." Leorio commented as he looked at me in amusement because I said it within earshot of the man. I looked at the man and furrowed my eyebrows. He's… Oh.

"Oh, since he makes poison and that stuff, he probably made potions to be able to live longer…" I said as I looked at the man in curiosity.

Sure he's scary, and he might use those poisons on me to kill me, but really, that's smart!

"That's right little girl!" The man exclaimed as he smirked at me. My eyebrow twitched.

Ahem. I do not like to be called '-chan', nor do I like to be called 'little girl' in an insulting/underestimating way.

But…

That still doesn't mean I'm not a _teeny tiny _bit scared of what he'll do to me.

What? He makes potions, mostly poisons, he reached the 150th floor of The Celestial tower, and he's a drug dealer.

Not to mention he's such an expert at making potions that he can even make potions that can make you live longer and look younger.

After a few seconds of tense silence and me looking at the man in a semi-blank way, a path slid out from the middle platform and it connected with our platform.

"Be careful, Yumi." Kurapika suddenly said as Leorio nodded. How nice of them. Wait- this is actually the first time they've shown concern for me… I think.

"You can do it Yumi!" Gon said with a bright smile as I started walking. I felt my cheeks warm up.

NO! DON'T MAKE ME BLUSH! It's a good thing my back is turned to them, or else they would've-

Oh right, and my face is turned to the prisoners.

And Lip-san can still see my face.

I HATE BEING SEEN LIKE THIS IN PUBLIC! NO!

I forcefully pushed the blush down. Killua didn't say anything though… Not that I care, no, I absolutely do _not _care. Though Tompa just snorted.

And that, I care about that.

Don't he dare snort at me. I'll rip off his stupid box-shaped-nose out of his face if he directs a snort to me ever again.

Slowly but surely, I stepped onto the middle platform and the path slid back into the opening it came from. I made sure not to look down. I walked nearer to the center, and now the prisoner and I were face to face.

I gulped.

Wait, what? No. I don't wanna gulp. Idiot, idiot Yumi.

"I'd like a death match." The man said. I stared at him. Nooope, I don't like. Me no likey. Me no gusta. I. DON'T. LIKE.

The ma- you know what? I'll just call him by his name-Masaru, since 'The man' is too long.

Wait, now that I think about it…

"Oi, your name is ironic, you know?" I suddenly said to Masaru.

Crap. I didn't mean to. I JUST WANTED TO THINK IT!

All of the people in the three platforms' gazes turned to me. Um.

"Hm? Why is that?" The man asked me with a raised eyebrow. I gulped.

"Well… 'Masaru' means victorious… and, um, you're in prison… so, you're um, not victorious…?" I answered- no, more like asked him with a nervous smile. But it's true though, Masaru means victorious.

A vein popped on Masaru's head.

Help me. He's angry.

"Let's just start thi-" He started talking to start the death match, but I interrupted him.

"Wait! Um, is there an option to surrender?" I asked him as he took on a face that suggested he was thinking.

_'Pleasesayyespleasesayyespleasesayyespleasesayyespleasesayyespleasesayyespleasesa-'_

"Fine. But I doubt I'll surrender." Masaru said smugly as he looked at me, trying to intimidate me. "Oh and, no weapons are allowed. We're prisoners so we don't have weapons, and I don't have my potions anymore."

Good. Because if you had your weapons, that'd be an unfair advantage because I have no weapons at _all._

What? It just didn't come to my mind to steal a weapon for the hunter exam… Besides, if I stole a weapon from someone, they'd definitely have combat skills since they own a weapon. And If I stole one from a shop, most of the people there would probably have combat experience would have a chance to chase after me.

Not to mention the owner might have combat skills too.

But meh, I don't know, I had training that time anyway. I just, simply didn't think of weapons.

Anyways, back to the present.

"So… Does the examiner say three, two, one, go, or what…?" I asked as I tilted my head.

I've practiced this a lot of times. The 'tilt my head and act carefree even though you're actually a bit scared'.

Yes, I've mastered it. Definitely.

Masaru suddenly lunged at me without warning, and I jumped to the left to dodge it.

Welp, there's my answer.

He lunged at me again, and I dodged again. I need to think of a way to be able to put him in a position that'll have him surrender.

I dodged again.

One thing I know right now, is he likes to lunge. And I should take that quite literally. I formed a quick plan in my head, though it was a bit dangerous… Meh.

He lunged at me again, and this time, I wasn't planning to dodge. I could hear the screams of alarm from my friends, and I stood in a stance that gives one opening: The left side of my stomach.

As he got nearer, he pulled back his left fist in a way that suggested he was going to punch my face instead, but I saw that his eyes were pointed to my left side.

I watched in seemingly slow motion(Though it's happening in seconds) as he suddenly pulled back his right fist too. He then retracted his left fist and used his right fist to aim at my side.

I took one step to the right and slightly moved my left arm away from my waist, and his right fist ended up between my left side and left arm.

And since he was still moving, I used his speed and momentum to my advantage and pulled on his right arm to increase his speed. As I did so I also moved to the right as to not get hit by him.

He passed by me, and while he was still in my reach, I kicked his back with all my strength to destroy his balance and again, add more speed.

It all appeared in slow motion to me, though in real time, it happened in just a few seconds. Masaru sped past me as I started seeing things real time, and to my joy, he almost fell off the platform.

Almost, at least.

At the last second, he pushed his feet to the ground which left cracks, and he stopped abruptly right before he fell. He almost didn't get to push his feet to the ground though, because the _slight_ pain of the kick slightly distracted him. Yes. _Slight._

He turned around once again as he rubbed his back and looked at me. He narrowed his eyes at me as I stood straight.

I looked to my friends' reactions and saw that their faces were of awe and surprise. Killua's, just surprise.

What? How dare he not be amazed by my show of skill?!

I suddenly heard a crack from Masaru, which turned my attention to him. I snapped my head back to him (That actually hurt…) and saw that he had cracked his knuckles while smirking.

"Not bad little girl." He commented and lunged at me once again.

You know what? I'm tired. I'll just make up things on the way.

He then jumped up which I honestly wasn't expecting, (What? He keeps on doing straightforward attacks, don't blame me!) and aimed a kick to my cheek. I also wasn't ready for the kick since he cracked his fists, which suggests he was going to send a punch, but oh well.

I raised my arms and caught his foot before it made contact with my cheek, and once again, pulled him back. He sped past me above me and hit the ground behind me. I then sent a Capoeira kick to his back with all my strength since honestly, I don't have that much and all my strength barely hurts him.

He grunted in pain at the kick, but didn't show any other reaction.

What the hell? What is he, a steel pole? At least he didn't hurt my leg like that steel pole did.

The man quickly stood up and I jumped back as the man growled. He looked at me and glared at me. He lunged at me again, though this was awfully faster than the other lunges. Oh, he's getting serious.

I'm dead.

I dodged to the right and kicked his back once again, since I'm seriously out of ideas, though it didn't do anything. He sharply turned to me and quickly sent a punch to my face, though I moved my head, barely dodging it.

Though sadly, his arm caught some of my hair.

He pulled me up using my hair, and sent a punch to my face that I couldn't dodge.

Smack.

My face bruised.

Smack.

My nose bled. Wow, he's angry.

Smack.

I have a black eye. He's _really_ angry.

Smack.

A vein popped on my head.

Smack.

I kicked my leg up.

Smack. Thud.

I fell down on the floor in a sitting position as he instinctually covered his lower part with his hands. Oh and, that smack before the thud was actually my kick hitting his lower part. He groaned in pain as he grit his teeth.

What?! Don't look like that! You punched me several times in the face, ruined my face, and I have a poker face!

I kicked his hand along with his crotch again. He let out a slight, quick squeak.

"HOORAY FOR CHEATING!" I exclaimed with a smirk and devastatingly dangerous eyes that just screamed '_I'm gonna do that again and again till you die!'_

He fell down to the floor holding his lower part. His expression kept on changing; Pain, shock, anger, dread(when he saw my eyes) and acceptance.

Not really, the acceptance- it was just him closing his eyes. He probably thinks I'm gonna kick it again. Maybe, maybe not.

I pushed him down to the floor using my leg and glared at him. "You ruined my face. My oh so beautiful face…" All the people in the room sweat dropped. Yes, including the prisoners. And excluding this man below me.

"Now, do you want me to do the same to you? Only… the one that'll get ruined is a certain part of a man's body that one cherishes. Blink if you do, and say 'I give up' if you don't." I said with a crazed grin.

I'm a sadist? No! I'm just acting to be like one in order to scare this man who is currently cowering in fear, trembling. Dayum, I must be scary right now. And yes, I said 'blink if you do' so that if he blinks I'll kick him one more time in the lower part.

HE HAS NO CHOICE! Either stop blinking and hurt his eyes, or surrender.

Or, if he really wants to do it, blink and experience real pain.

He whimpered and his eyes threatened to close. After a few seconds he recovered a bit, but I kicked his lower part again.

"Don't move."

I am a real cheater. A real cheater I say! The males in the room winced at the sight before them. Any male would do so. No male wants their comrade to experience this.

I think. What? I'm not a male.

Struggling for a few seconds, he finally gave in. "I-I surrender…" Masaru whimpered out reluctantly as I released him and two paths slid out, one to my friends' platform and one to the prisoners platform.

I walked crossed the path to the platform my friends were in with a smug grin as Masaru limped across the path to his platform.

When I stepped foot onto the platform, they all stared at me and backed away.

"What? It's not like I'm a sadist nor am I gonna do that to you guys!" I said as I pouted. And glared at them.

"I think you clearly you clearly showed you're a sadist." Killua commented as he narrowed his eyes at me. I sweat dropped.

"What? No. That was just an act, you idiot." I retorted. I know he's teasing me, but really? Don't rub it in my face that I acted as a sadist.

"I know. I'm just rubbing it in your face that you acted as a sadist."

…Why does he keep on jinxing me? First the part where I answered his question with a question, and now _this…_

"Urusai.(Shut up.)" I snapped at him as he slightly snickered.

"Yumi, are you sure we're safe near you?" Leorio asked me as he looked at me cautiously.

I facepalmed. No, really, I slammed my palm to my face. Wait, it hurt. I looked at Leorio.

I had eyes that said; _'Do you really want me to answer that?'_

Leorio just shook his head. Wow! Apparently, he understood.

A few minutes later, the boys got over it (Though Gon wasn't really that affected, he was just forced to back away from me) and we were in the room we had to spend the fifty hours in.

Because of a certain perverted old-looking teenager.

And right now, I'm smacking him across the head again and again.

"A-ah, Yumi, don't you think that's enough…?" Gon said with a nervous smile that clearly said 'I know I'm threading on thin ice…'

"No." I retorted without missing a beat. In front of me, Leorio grunted again and again in synch with my smacks.

"Yu-mi-will-you-have-mer-cy-on-me-and-stop-sma-cking-me-a-cross-the-head?!" He said in between his grunts and my smacks.

"No, and don't call me by my name you perverted old man. _You. You money grubbing perverted old man._" I said the last part with venom laced on every word.

Leorio just whimpered.

Killua snorted behind me as he watched me smack Leorio, while Gon just sweatdropped.

I eventually stopped smacking him across the head since my arm got tired.

"Thee hath escaped death from my hand of doom. Thee shalt not get a second chance when thou repeats thy actions." I said in old English.

They just sweatdropped. And wow, even Tompa and Kurapika sweatdropped. Now that's an achievement.

After that, since now was the perfect time to do so, we tested Killua's skateboard.

I stepped on the skateboard and skated around the small room.

"Oi, be careful, you might hit stuff. You're going too fast." Killua commented as I put in more speed. I snickered which _didn't _go unnoticed by Killua and Gon.

"What's funny, Yumi?" Gon asked innocently as he tilted his head. Killua raised his eyebrow at me too.

"Oh nothing~ It's just… this!" I exclaimed the last part right as I jumped and crouched while holding my skateboard to my feet. I then quickly slammed Leorio's hand while he was sleeping which woke him abruptly and quickly put my skateboard back on my feet as I fell down again.

I landed successfully, and my plan also went successfully.

Killua snickered, while Gon smiled nervously because of Leorio's upcoming reaction. Kurapika slightly smiled at my antics, though it was just a ghost of a smile.

"Oi! What the hell Yumi?! That hurt!" Leorio exclaimed as he glared at me.

"La la la, la la la la~" I sing-songed as I hopped off the skateboard and skipped to the two boys.

"Make sure you didn't make a dent on my skateboard." Killua commented after his snickering subsided.

"Don't worry, Leorio's hands are too weak to break your skateboard." I retorted as I handed Gon the skateboard.

Gon sweatdropped at me as he accepted the skateboard. We then watched him as he attempted to do the trick Killua did at the first exam.

Keyword: _Attempted._

The skateboard flew off and hit the wall right beside Leorio's head, barely missing his head by inches.

"Oi! Don't skateboard in such a small room!" Leorio snapped as a vein popped on his head. "You almost killed me! Tsch! You two…"

"Ehe, Gomen(Sorry) Leorio-san!" Gon apologized as he rubbed the back of his head. Oh, that reminds me, my face is back to its beautiful normality now!

In the end we just settled on sitting at the couch, talking about random things.

"Ne, Killua, you said you'll be my trainer. How will you train me? You haven't trained me so far." I asked him as I pouted. Killua just blinked.

"Eh? What do you mean Yumi?" Gon asked as he stared at us curiously.

"Well, you see, he wanted another egg in the second phase since it was _oh so tasty_ and he was _oh so hungry, _and because I was feeling generous at the moment, I gave him an egg and offered that he'll even get the honor to train me. He accepted, feeling grateful and praised me and then called me 'Yumi-sama'!"

…Wow, what a speech.

"Eh? Really?" Gon asked as he looked between me and Killua.

And he's gullible. Oh and, did I mention they were all staring at us now?

"What?! That wasn't what happened! You said you'll give it to me only with a trade so I suggested training you because you're _oh so weak!_" He retorted, copying some of my lines. And have I said his face was red?

"Killua, your face is red. Why, are you blushing because I have revealed the truth that you _oh so like me?_" I retorted back as I held back snickers.

"What?! No! My face is red of anger you baka!" Killua snapped at me as he blushed more furiously and grit his teeth.

"Or, oh, maybe you're _oh so embarrassed_ that your face is reddening?!" I kept up my barrage of teasing lines as my snickering evolved to full blown laughter.

"Ne, which one of you are actually saying the truth?" Gon asked as he tilted his head. I abruptly stopped laughing and Killua abruptly stopped blushing.

"Me!" Killua and I shouted at the same time. Because of this, we glared at each other and literal sparks can be seen between our eyes.

"Ne, do you like each other?"

…

What the hell?

Who said that?

Who asked that?

What kind of question is that?

WHO CAME TO THE CONCLUSION?!

I turned to where I heard the sound from and so did everyone in the room. Including Kurapika.

It was Gon. He dun be goofed.

"Eh? What? It's just that you keep on arguing and someone said that the more you argue and tease and act like you're mean to someone, the more you like that someone!" Gon said with a smile. I stuttered and Killua blushed as he grit his teeth.

He keeps on gritting his teeth.

"NO!" Killua and I shouted at the same time as we both went to the floor as we attempted to get away from eachother.

Oops.

I sat on the couch again first and blocked Killua from coming back with my leg.

"You. Floor. Me, couch." I said as an evil aura radiated from me. Killua glared at me and sat back down on the floor reluctantly.

I sat on the couch in a more comfortable way and contentedly sighed. Now, time for sleep~

And time to ignore that random, out of the blue- or rather, _green_ question. Yes. I know. That was a horrible pun.

-o-

I watched as Gon handed Killua the fishing rod. Today, there was still twenty six hours left. Sigh, that's _oh so long._

I seem to be developing a habit of saying 'oh so'.

Killua swung the fishing rod and the hook ended up past Leorio's pants.

"Ha! You missed!" I exclaimed as I watch Killua raise his eyebrow at me.

"Just watch." Was all his reply and he pulled back the fishing rod. The hook caught Leorio's pants as Leorio shouted in surprise. My face took on an expression of amusement.

"What?! I'm not a fish!" Leorio shouted at us in rage as Gon giggled(I'm surprised he'd giggle at someone's suffering!) _cutely_ and I snickered. Killua was snickering too.

I eventually took it from Killua and got the hook back since I wanted to try it too.

"Oi! You still haven't let Gon use your camera!" Killua exclaimed at me as he pouted. "I already let him use my skateboard."

"Ah… I can try it after Yumi tries my fishing rod!" Gon sided with me as I took on a smug face. Killua just huffed.

"Fine."

I swung the fishing rod around to get used to the feeling of my hand holding it, and started looking around to aim on something.

My eyes settled on the book Kurapika was reading.

Killua and Gon looked to where I was looking and their eyes widened.

"Yumi. You _don't _wanna disturb Kurapika's reading." Killua whispered to me, warning me. Wow, seeing he reacted to It Kurapika probably rages about his books huh? I saw Gon nod in agreement with Killua.

"I wasn't planning to do that anyway. The moment I came up with the idea I discarded it." I retorted as I scanned the room for any more possible victims.

"Does that mean your ideas are so horrible you keep on discarding them on the spot?" Killua asked me in a tone that just said; _'I'm provoking you and you're gonna take the bait.'_

Sadly, I wasn't going to comply.

"Mhm."

Killua stared at me. Gon also stared at me. They stared more. What?

"Is there something on my face?" I asked the two of them with glares. Gon shook his head rapidly and Killua raised his eyebrow.

"No, it's just that we weren't expecting you to accept it like that." Gon answered me. Well, that was exactly what I was aiming for.

Oh, wait, no. No pun intended. Since, you know, I'm holding a fishing rod and…

You get the point.

My gaze finally settled on Tompa. I wonder… What can I do to irate this lying round-stomached box-nosed rookie crusher that _conveniently_ went on the same path as us?

Hm…

**Rip his nose off?**

No. That'll kill him of blood loss. And as much as I'd like the act of killing him, I'm not a murderer.

**Okay… Take his sock of-**

NO! WHY DID YOU EVEN THINK OF THAT?! Stupid brain! If we do that, I'd get the hook of Gon's fishing rod stinky and then his stinky foot will have no more cover and therefore the room will stink more because his foot is exposed! Not to mention we'll bring the sock to us and we'll smell the sock more!

**You're right. I actually agree with you that I'm stupid now. I also question my sanity on why I thought of that.**

Yes, yes, we can finally agree on something.

**Nod, nod. Next suggestion: do something like what Killua did, only on his sleeve. And actually drag him around the room.**

…Good idea.

I swung the fishing rod in Tompa's direction who was in a half-asleep state, therefore he didn't notice. It landed just a few inches past the sleeve.

"Heh? You're copying me?" Killua asked me as he snorted. Gon just tilted his head.

"No."

Killua just raised his eyebrow at my response. I motioned my head to Tompa as I caught on to his sleeve. He was abruptly waken from his slumber, and I dragged him across the floor. Tompa's eyes widened at what I was doing.

"Ne Yumi, that's a bit mean…" Gon commented as he looked at the ugly-faced man. Killua looked at us in amusement.

"Mean? No. He's meaner." I retorted in a tone that basically said; _'I'm getting revenge, don't stop me or else I'll pout.'_

Yes. That's the meaning of my tone. Though I don't think Gon understood…

I swung my rod to the left which only dragged Tompa to the left because of his weight, then to the right.

Then up, then down, then back, then forward, then right again, then left, and I finally threw him back one last time.

He grunted in pain as he rubbed his back.

Ha! Good for you, you… you lying, box-nosed, round stomached, rookie crusher!

I swung the fishing rod up so that I can detach the hook from him, and it went successfully. I swung the fis- okay, you know what? Fishing rod is long so I'll just call it rod.

I swung the rod back to get the hook back. I handed the fishing rod to Gon as he smiled at me cheerfully.

Now, I'm bored, what should I do?

…

…

…

…

…

I let my back fall to the couch's backrest with a 'plomp' as I sighed with eyes that said;

_'I'm bored. I'm irritated. Entertain me.'_

I've been speaking using eyes a lot today.

-o-

I looked at the cup of milk as Gon drank it. We were sent some food by the examiners three times a day so that we don't die of hunger.

This time Gon had a cup of milk.

I stared at the cup of milk as it brought bad memories.

Bad memories that made me who I am… now.

Someone, who has tasted soap.

Oh and, did I mention there was a bathroom somewhere here? That's completely unrelated? Okay then.

But, you know, Gon just came from a bath.

I stared intently as Gon put back the cup on the table. He licked his lips and soon no more milk showed. He saw something white on his hands, so he reached up his hands to lick it, thinking it was milk.

I stopped his hands.

"No. Gon. It might be soap."

Kurapika, Leorio, Killua, Gon, and even _Tompa_ stared at me weirdly.

"Eh? Why do you think so?" Gon asked me as he tilted his head. Before I could answer however, Killua interrupted.

"That's a low chance."

"Low chance or not, it still has a chance! Gon recently came from a bath, and this might be some soap." I retorted as I glared at Killua.

I touched the white spot only to see that it _was_ milk.

"Alright. It's milk. You may lick it." I said as I let go of his arm and wiped my finger on my leggings. I went back to eating as if nothing weird had just happened.

"Ah… You know I can't really lick it anymore since you touched it… ehe…" Gon said with a nervous smile.

I facepalmed. Of course. How can I be so stupid?

Killua snorted as he looked at us. "How come you're so paranoid about milk and soap?" He asked, but before I could answer, "Is this another experience of yours?" Killua added as he snickered.

"Yep."

They all stared at me.

"Did you tell Leorio and Kurapika or Gon of the steel pole accident?" I asked him as I tilted my head. Since they all stared at me, I thought that maybe they knew of the steel bar accident and are looking at me weirdly because I seem to experience lots of weird accidents.

"I only told Gon, but then he told it to Leorio and Kurapika." Killua answered as he glanced at Gon with a raised eyebrow.

"You will not say to anyone else about any word of it. Nothing. Nada. Zilch." I said in a venomous tone as I narrowed my eyes at the two. Kurapika nodded indifferently(which I was slightly sad about since he didn't react) and Leorio nodded while gulping(yay!).

"So what happened this time?" Killua asked while smirking.

He was obviously trying to make me say an embarrassing moment of my life in front of everyone here.

Including Tompa.

I stared at Tompa. He raised his eyebrow. My stare deepened. His eyebrows furrowed.

I growled.

He scrambled away and covered his head with pillows.

I sighed and motioned the group to come closer. Why was I even agreeing to tell it?

**Because you wanna see their reactions.**

Maybe. Especially Kurapika.

Anyway, I should start talking. They moved closer and I started telling why I become paranoid about soap and milk. Wow, that actually sounded like a ridiculous sentence.

Ahem, _anyway, _again,

"I once licked something white on my hand thinking it was milk, and then… I tasted soap." I said quietly with my head down, a shadow covering my head.

They all sweatdropped.

"Well, that was not dramatic." Killua commented as he snorted.

"What? You want it to be dramatic? I made it not dramatic so that you won't get excited or anything. Deal with it." I retorted as I glared at him.

"But it's a reasonable reason to taste soap, I guess…" Kurapika commented with an amused face. I froze.

"This is the first time I ever heard you say such a ridiculous line." I commented on his comment(I did that on purpose!) as I snickered. Kurapika, saying something nonsense? That's…

That's just priceless.

Kurapika sighed as he started reading once again.

-o-

I looked at the digital clock above the door.

One minute.

This is one awfully long minute.

"This is the longest minute I've ever experienced in my life!" Leorio exclaimed as he sighed. Are you a mind reader, Leorio? Kurapika sighed in acknowledgement.

_'00:00:01'_

The door opened, and immediately, Gon ran out, exclaiming in joy while he did so.

Cute.

The others ran after him, and seriously? I just woke up right now and I can't run… Why do you have to force me to run?

I ran after them, and we kept on making choices again. After making ten choices or so, we realized we kept on going on circles.

"Baka!(Idiot!) This was why we should've gone the other way!" Leorio exclaimed.

"You're the one who suggested we go this way, Leorio." Kurapika commented in an indifferent tone. Nod nod.

"Tsch!"

We encountered more and more rooms like this, and at a path we had to walk through a floor with tiles that glow and fall whenever you stepped on them, and I actually reached the other side in a matter of seconds because I'm crazy awesome!

**You were just scared to fall.**

Shut up. And in another room, we had to run away from a rolling boulder.

Which I… really despised. Since, you know, not much stamina. And the faster I go the faster my stamina fades…

And in the end, since I was about to die courtesy of the rolling boulder, I begged someone(And I keep on cringing even to this hour…) to carry me. But since Killua was the nearest that time, he smirked smugly and carried me.

And he kept on teasing me dammit.

But anyway, in the end, we ended up in a room with brick walls. Beside the door we came from were weapons, ranging from axes, spears, swords, etc.

Then beside those weapons were three soft… I don't know, three soft tall rugs plastered to the wall with a seat belt?

What the hell are those?

Oh and the only door in the room was the one we came from, which was locked.

**"This will be your second to last choice that has to be made. Press X to proceed, and press O to stay."**

The speaker buzzed, snapping me out of my thoughts. I pressed the X on my watch. How do I have a watch you ask? This is the watch that I got in my path, but Lip-san says it's useable here too. Good good. No one likes to waste watches.

Oh and, did he intentionally make that slight rhyme? **(I definitely didn't intentionally make that rhyme lol. I just noticed. xD: Made, stay.)**

I looked up at the results to see if Tompa had pressed O again to piss us off. He'd been doing that for a while.

_X: 5 O: 1_

Yep. He did. Tompa dun be goofed. By who? By the great Leorio-san of course!

I watched the two as Leorio marched off to Tompa.

"That's the last line!" Leorio exclaimed as he grabbed Tompa by his shirt's collar and lifted him up. Tompa grit his teeth and furrowed his eyebrows.

"It wasn't me!" Tompa shouted back at Leorio. Liar.

Leorio was about to retort but Gon's voice interrupted him.

"Ano…(Um…) Leorio-san?" Gon asked in a low voice as to not provoke Leorio any further.

"Yeah?!"

NO! Don't you dare shout at Gon!

"It was me…"

…

What?

No.

I refuse to believe such a ridiculous accusation.

This is impossible. Why Gon? Why? I trusted you. You're the person I most trusted in this group. No offense to the other three.

And by 'this group' I meant Leorio, Kurapika, Gon and Killua. Tompa not included. That lying round-stomached box-nosed rookie crusher has negative 100% of my trust.

Note the negative.

"What?!"

Oi! Leorio, I said don't shout at Gon… wait. I didn't say it. I mean, I _thought_ don't shout at Gon you perverted old man.

We all stared at Gon. I'm sure there's a reason he did it. Nod, nod.

"Ehe, I accidentally pressed the O button because my finger slip. Gome.(Sorry.)" Gon explained as he rubbed the back of his head. See? I _definitely_ knew he had a reason.

"Ah, is that so?" Leorio said in an indifferent tone as he dropped Tompa and started to walk back to us.

"Hey! You have to apologize first!" Tompa exclaimed as he glared at Leorio. For what, pray tell, does he exactly have to apologize for?

"For what?!" Exactly.

"You accused me without a second thought!" Tompa shouted back as he growled. Wait, a pig growling? Let me imagine that.

Wait, no, nevermind. I'm never gonna think of that again. It just made me imagine one of those huge pigs at the second phase, growling.

And a gigantic carnivorous pig that I can't carry at all, growling at me, is _not_ a pleasant sight.

"Well it's your fault that I don't trust you anymore!" Leorio retorted. Man, these two people's voices were loud.

I looked around the room to see if there was a door that I missed, but I instead saw the wall opposite the wall the door was lifting. It made a quiet noise, but it was barely audible because of the two people's shouting.

After the wall fully lifted, the two quieted down as we looked at two doors. Between them was some sort of woman… with wings? I don't know.

**"Press O to proceed to the long path. It can take all six of you, but it takes forty-five hours to get down. Press X to proceed to the short path. It takes a minute to get down, but can only take three of you. This will be the last choice you will all make. If you choose the short path, three people need to be secured to the wall beside the weapons before the door opens. Those three people will stay there until this phase ends."**

Lip-san said again. Seriously? Ugh. I'm fine with taking the short path with any of the three, but that's kinda lonely. And being locked in here for forty five minutes doesn't sound pleasant… for any of us.

Except Tompa. I'd _love_ to lock him up here for forty five minutes.

"I'm going to choose the short path. But I'm going to make sure I'm gonna be one of the three people going down." Leorio broke the silence with eyes full of determination. Well isn't he energetic.

"Isn't that quite shameful? You're the reason we can't take the long path you know. So shouldn't you be one of the other three that should be left behind?" Tompa provoked/taunted as he glared at Leorio. Leorio growled, and he was about to retort but he was interrupted by Gon.

"But we all got here together, I also want us to get out of here together! I'm willing to take the risk of the long path!" Gon exclaimed with gusto. Cute. Cute, cute, cute!

"But Gon, we don't have enough time. You can't even call that a risk anymore." Kurapika informed as if Gon didn't know we didn't have enough time. But what he said was true, though… Kurapika, I mean.

"Well, you, Leorio, and Tompa already decided what their choices are. What about you Killua, Yumi?" Gon asked as he turned to Killua then to me. Um…

I want to go for the reasonable path- the short path, but… I don't wanna disagree with cute lil' Gon… it's just… I can't…

"I'm taking the short path. But I'm gonna make sure Me, Gon, and Yumi are the ones to pass." Killua said as he sharpened his claws-

Wait, what?

Why me too?

I blinked. Gon then turned to me. I tried to answer but only stuttered out a non-understandable response as I was still quite surprised that I was included.

Well, now that I think about it, we three _are_ the ones who spend time the most anyway, so it's only reasonable, right?

"Eto…(Er…)"

By now the whole group was looking at me. Plus Tompa. Why? Why do you have to direct all the attention to me, Gon?!

"Um."

I said again. By now I'm probably irritating them.

"What's your choice, Yumi?!" Leorio said as he growled. I flinched.

"Um. Either? Both?" I said with a nervous smile. They all facepalmed. What? I choose both because I want to choose the reasonable path, _and_ I want to agree with Gon. I'm so smart, no?

**No.**

I hate you. I'm asking myself, not you.

**Why are you asking yourself if you already know the answer?**

No reason.

**Sigh.**

I ignored my stupid brain(when is it gonna disappear?! Ugh!) and focused on the other's reactions more. I then realized Tompa had thrown an axe that cut off a string of my hair, a few inches from cutting my face. It buried into the brick wall beside me as it passed me.

What. The. Hell.

I turned to Tompa with a glare. He was holding another weapon.

"Oi! That's cheating! We haven't decided what path to take yet!" Leorio exclaimed as he growled and glared at Tompa.

"I don't want to fight, but if it's the only way, then I shall." Kurapika said as he drew out his wooden sword thingies. Aw, you too?

I saw Killua from the corner of my eyes stand in front of Gon with his claws extended. Gon was just sitting down with his pointing and thumb finger on his chin. What was he thinking about?

And dayum, I realized I was near the middle of the room- practically the middle of the battle ground. I yelped and jumped to wall Gon and Killua was in as Tompa threw another weapon. What the hell?

I watched as the room turned into a war room. Sigh.

I sat down beside Gon where he was magically protected (see: Not getting hit by any weapons) as I observed the room. Tompa throwing axes… Kurapika… Killua, who wasn't really fighting, only protectively standing in front of Gon… Leorio… Weapons breaking the walls…

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

"Wait, what?" I whispered under my breath, barely audible. I looked at the weapon embedded into the wall with wide eyes. But since it was still a bit audible, Killua and Gon(I swear they're superhuman) heard me.

Killua looked at me curiously as Gon turned to me and tilted his head.

"The walls are getting broken by the weapons, doesn't that mean…?" I said to the two.

Continuation: we can choose the long path but break the wall separating us from the short path, and take the short path instead?

**…Highly likely.**

I'M A GENIUS!

"Ah, Yumi, were you thinking what I'm thinking?" Gon asked me with a wide grin. I turned to him with a grin of my own.

Yay! We can get out with every-

Oh no. I'm getting infected by Gon's cuteness. I'm starting to say yay too…

"What're you two talking about?" Killua said as he looked at us with calculating eyes.

I nodded to Gon to answer his question and motioned to Gon to explain it to Killua

"Yumi, can you somehow get them to stop? Then I'll say what we thought of to everyone." Gon said as he grinned at me then to Killua.

I nodded in response and stood up. Gon also stood up and stood next to Killua (dangit, stood is getting repetitive) to watch how I distract them.

"I'll do this in five seconds flat." I said to the two as Killua nodded curiously and Gon nodded cheerfully.

Okay, here goes…

_One._

I walked to the weapons.

_Two._

I took two weapons.

_Three._

I turned around to the three people that were battling in the room and aimed the weapons.

_Four._

I threw them._._

_Five._

Each weapon whizzed past the three's heads, inches away from hitting their faces and taking off their faces for good. The weapons hit the wall and embedded into it, and they all stopped in their tracks.

They looked at me with bewildered faces as I had almost killed them purposely. I smirked.

Plan successful~

"Chop chop, listen up. Gon and I have a plan to get out of this place in five minutes, _with all of us,_ so put your weapons away or else I'll do it again, only this time I won't miss." I said to them and made sure that my tone was that of a sadist's.

Leorio and Tompa dropped their weapons and raised their hands in the air. They gulped. Kurapika just put his swords on his back again, and also raised his hands. Without gulping though.

I'm really good at acting like a sadist nowadays.

I looked at Killua next. He raised his eyebrow.

I glared.

He retracted his nails with a grin.

I sighed and motioned Gon to start talking.

"Well, you see…"

-o-

I groaned in frustration. Why was I sitting here doing nothing again while the guys are breaking the wall?

Oh, right.

Leorio said… 'Ah, you're the only girl here, so you should stay and rest for a bit.'

But they were obviously afraid that I might chop them to death using the axes because of my earlier show. I really need to stop acting like a sadist.

Wait.

I can use the sadist acting to my advantage…

Hm. But that'll make them more scare-

Oh! I shall use my puppy eyes. It worked on that chef at the airship right? Let's just hope that it'll work on Leorio now.

I walked up to them as they were swinging their axes. Then I walked to Leorio.

"Leorio-san~?" I singsonged. Leorio froze in mid swing and turned to look at me with a nervous smile.

"Can you please let me help?" I asked with a pout and puppy eyes. Leorio stuttered and scratched the back of his neck.

"O-okay, fine." Leorio said as he sighed. "Get an axe for yourself…" Leorio murmured as he returned to swinging his axe at the wall.

Wow. My puppy eyes were actually _that_ effective? I should've used it more in the past… Then I probably wouldn't have had to steal back then since they'll give me stuff on their own will.

Well, technically. But it'd be more like me mind controlling them.

But anyway, my puppy eyes weren't _this_ good in the past, so meh. I grabbed and axe and walked back to the group. I stood behind them as I eyed the wall.

_Crack._

I watched the wall to make sure that when I hit it, it'll break instantly because it's weak. So that It'll make me look really strong…

_Crack._

Still not yet.

_Crack._

Still not yet! Ugh!

_Crack._

Nooo. NO. I hate this.

_Crack._

"What the hell? You know what? Nevermind. I don't care." I said loudly and they all turned to look at me. I raised my axe and swung it at the wall.

_Crack. Crack, crack, crack crack. Crash._

Wow. I made it to the last hit. My calculations were wrong? That's rare.

Or maybe I'm just really strong when I'm angry. Heehee~

"Wow Yumi! You're strong!" Gon praised as he grinned at me. I smiled sheepishly at him.

I stepped into the room and ended up sliding on my face.

Oh. My. God.

I shrieked, and I heard the boys step into the slide too. I heard a series of yelps and shouts. But mine was the loudest.

After a few minutes of agonizing pain on my face, I heard a door open and I slid face first on the floor.

**"Yumi, applicant #406 is the twentieth to pass."**

I heard a speaker say. Wow. I passed in the most embarrassing way possible.

**"Kurapika, applicant #404 is the twenty-first to pass. Killua, applicant #406 is the twenty-second to pass. Gon, applicant #405 is the twenty-third to pass. Total time: seventy one hours and fifty nine minutes."**

I then heard a bunch of grunting.

**"Leorio, applicant #403 is the twenty-fourth to pass. Tompa, applicant #16 is the twenty-fifth to pass. Total time: seventy one hours and fifty nine minutes."**

I sat up as I looked around. All the people were staring at us. Me, to be specific.

"This is the second time my face was ruined today. And I don't like it." I said in monotone with a monotonous face.

Apparently, it was heard by everyone in the room.

I saw them all look at me weirdly, and I heard Killua snicker behind me. I stood up, brushed my clothes, and rid my face of any dust and dirt that still clung to it. I turned around and glared at Killua my signature glare;

_'Venom words mixed with killing glares.'_

"I dare you to produce another sound from your lungs right now and I _will_ turn your lungs inside out and rip out your mouth and make your beautiful face the most ugliest one in the world." I threatened as he freezed.

He then blushed. Leorio snickered, Gon grinned the not so usual Gon way, he grinned SLIGHTLY EVILLY! What?! And Kurapika smiled slightly too.

I tilted my head.

"What's so funny? And why are you blushing?" I asked the three before I asked Killua the last question. Killua stuttered, crossed his arms and looked away. What?

"Yumi, you just called Killua's face beautiful. Is there something going on between you two?" Leorio said in a teasing tone.

…

"His face is not beautiful. No, there's nothing going on between us."

"So what? My face really _is _beautiful. And no, it's impossible for me to get together with someone as ugly and as flat-chested as her."

…What? Did he just… The others' eyes widened. I swear I could almost see everyone else in the room's eyes widen too.

"Did you just…" I started as I put on an annoyed poker face.

"Yes. I just did."

"I hate you."

"I bask in your hate."

I grunted in frustration. Copy-cat.

**A/N: HUEHUEHUEHUHEE! Yus. I just did. And ****_yes,_**** she is lol. XDDD. It amazes me Killua can be so casual about that lol. Though I technically made him do it LAWL! And wow, fast update you say? Well, that was because I was ****_really_**** motivated from the reviews and follows and faves and everything :'D And because of the comments about the cliffies xD Anyways, Yay! Tomorrow the fourth phase is gunna start~ . I ish excited. And what's this? Gon is becoming evil?! Nah, he's just interested lawl. **

**And wow, the milk soap incident, it actually happened to me lol. I actually did once lick something white on my hand thinking it was milk and ended up tasting soap xD But nah, I never kicked a steel pole LOL. I'd never be stupid enough to do that xD**

**Oh and…**

**_IMPORTANT! READ PLEASE! : _****For those who like big letters, I did that. Anyway, in my profile, there is a Story status, you just have to find it, so you can see if this story is ongoing, completed, active, inactive, in hiatus, adopted, abandoned or whatever. You also see if I'm almost done working on the next chapter, etc. OH AND, check out my poll. It's a weird poll but yeah, for REASONS. xD Oh and, of course, I would NEVER abandon this story or put this in adoption. I can't ;n; I also have my deviantart link at the bottom of the profile page! So I ****_might_**** draw Yumi. But it's really rare since I'm not that good at drawing people- hence why I have no cover of Yumi. But who knows? Oh and, I also have an announcement log at the profile, that announces if a status in my story changes, if my summary changes, if I make a poll, a contest, or open up requests, etc. etc! So make sure to constantly check the profile and see when it last updated .o. If you read this, type 'pleasesayyes' at the comment. So that I know who reads this lol. And yes, that was a reference to earlier xD Oh and, if you saw any noticeable mistakes, please feel free to point it out~ Though I edit chapters the day after I publish them (starting from this chapter xD) it still helps! ****_-END OF IMPORTANT MESSAGE-_**

**Review replies~:**

**Liz: Yep! And now it said why at the start of the chapter :D**

**Yinyang555: Glad you do! X3 YAY! Thankies! Yus! I actually have all the significant events of the whole story for each arc planned! Literally! In my tablet! xD! And there are lots of plot twists on the way ;D And YAY! I'm su happi *sniff sniff sob sob* THANKIES!**

**JustAnimeFanfics: Yus! Hopefully her fight was good enough! :D Yeah, she used her wits. Not really. More like she cheated LAWL She uses her wits equals to her using dirty tricks :P xD Aw, that's actually something she'd do now that I think about it LAWL but right now, she made her opponent give up because of… you know… Yeah… that… no man would like to experience The Great Yumi kick. xD**

**Chinghching20: Update quick please?! THEN HERE ISH THA UPDATE! Less than 24 hours from when your review was posted ;D So… wow, I never thought I'd ever save a life through writing LAWL- holy omg. That sounded a bit like…Death note? Only this time it should be 'Life Note' xD and YAS! I actually slightly did that on purpose because I myself isn't sure of what his name actually was LOL! Whenever I forget someone's name I just make it like the character was the one who forgot LAWL I blame Yumi~ Was it Johness or something? xD**

**Anyways, aw, 4 reviews onleh… BUT THAT'S FINE! I'm so glad I actually even get a review every chapter! *SNIFF SNIFF SOB SOB* So, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, THE FAVES AND/OR FOLLOWS ON MY STORY AND/OR MY ACCOUNT, AND OF COURSE, TO THE SILENT READERS :'D Even to the ones who just VIEW and not review or fave or follow or anything! I wuv you all! Anyways, this is pretty long now, so I shall take my leave! Bai!**

**-BUT FIRST- No, I won't take a selfie. OMG 8,697 WORDS! NOW ITS 8,701! AND THAT STUFF! Tho 700ish of it are authors notes xD **


	6. Chapter 6 Not A Canvas x BAD DOG!

**_-Not a Canvas / BAD DOG!-_**

**_-Yumi's POV-_**

I arched an eyebrow. We had to draw cards? For what?

Ahem, you see, we're all outside the tower now, in front of a boat… _wait,_ now I can see Hisoka up close. I mean, now I just noticed he's close.

And Hisoka isn't actually a living canvas.

He's just really pale.

I just… I called the living entity of creepiness and evilness himself a walking canvas. I wonder what his reaction would be.

Anyway, back to the topic at hand. Lip-san, who I saw right now has a funny Mohawk hairstyle, and has glasses, has said we'll draw cards for the fourth phase.

But wait.

Why does he have a Mohawk and glasses at the same time?

Like seriously. It makes him look like a nerd that's trying hard to be a punk. Or a punk that's trying hard to be a nerd.

Wait, that doesn't make sense. Why would a punk try hard to be a nerd? I'll just go with the former.

"For what?" Someone from the crowd asked him. Lip-san smirked.

"To decide who will hunt and who will be hunted. There are twenty five cards in this box, and these cards contain each applicant's number. "

Wait. So… It's a box on wheels?

"Each of you gets a card from this box. Whoever comes down from the tower first shall be the first one to get a card, and so forth. First applicant, please step forward." Lip-san continued.

Hisoka walked to the box and took a card from it. He returned to the crowd with a smirk.

For a few minutes, it went on like that. My eyelids were starting to droop until I heard my name. I blinked and shook my head.

I headed to the box and drew a card from it. The side I saw was blank. I turned it to the other side. It was covered. I raised my eyebrow and walked back to the crowd.

Kurapika then went next, and soon after, Tompa was the one walking back to us with a card in hand.

"Has everyone taken a card?"Lip-san said. Everyone nodded or said yes.

I just stared. What? It's not like I can change anything even if I shook my head. Quoting the path I had went to after the path of insanity, 'Majority Rules'. I can't express in words how true that phrase is.

"Then each of you please remove the seal from your card." Lip-san said.

I ripped off the seal messily because I have absolutely no idea how people do it perfectly, thus leaving small parts of the seal still there.

I face palmed.

Well, it's not like I can't see the number anyway. I looked at the number on my card and saw it was '200'.

Wait. He said it says who will hunt and who will be hunted so that basically means this is the one I'll be 'hunting' so…

So, since each of us got a card that means each of us has one hunter. In a second, I quickly removed my tag and stuffed it in my pocket.

"The number on your card indicates your target."

I sighed. I was right. I looked around to see who my number was but everyone had already covered their tags.

"This box has recorded which card each of you drew, so you can throw away your card if you want. But make sure to you remember your card's number if you decide to do so." Lip-san added.

"Oh, so we don't have to kill our target." One of the Amori brothers spoke in relief.

"You're free to use any method you choose, and that includes killing your target and getting their tag."

One of his brothers punched him on the shoulder in a 'playful' way.

"That sounds like the fastest way." The brother said.

"So that's what this is about. Huh…" The former brother responded.

"Don't be a coward." The last brother who had not yet spoken commented.

"Now, listen carefully." Lip-san suddenly said, turning all of our attention to him. "Your target's tag is worth three points, and your own is also worth three points. Any other applicant's tag is worth one point. You need to have at least six points to pass."

All the applicants went to board the boat after the explanation and we all separated. I walked around the boat with bored eyes. I like having time by myself. I really do.

But, that doesn't mean I like having time by myself with nothing to do. I'm bored. I thought this boat has things that are worth exploring, but it seems I was wrong.

I saw Gon at the railing of the boat and walked to where he was. I sat down next to him and saw that Killua had also sat down next to him.

"Yo." Killua said, breaking the silence. We both looked at him. "What number did you two get?" He asked us.

"What's yours?" Gon asked him instead of answering.

"Secret."

I sighed.

"What about you, Yumi?" Killua asked me instead. I shook my head.

A few seconds of silence passed. The two sheepishly laughed. Sadly, or happily, depends, I just had an amused face.

"My number isn't either of you." Killua said.

"Mine isn't either of you too!" Gon exclaimed with a bright smile.

"I didn't get either of you two." I added quietly.

"Reveal our numbers at the same time?" Killua asked. Gon and I nodded our heads. We grabbed our cards to prepare to show them. Killua did the same.

"Ichi, (One,)Ni, (Two,)San! (Three!)" We all said at the same time and we raised our cards.

They both looked at me weirdly.

"What?"

"Ano, Yumi, you haven't taken off the seal yet?" Gon asked me. Killua looked at me questioningly.

Oh.

I laughed sheepishly and showed them the other side. They grinned at me with amused faces.

Then we realized who Gon's number was.

"#44?!" Killua exclaimed as he stared wide eyed at Gon's number.

"That's Hisoka…" I said with a raised eyebrow as I stared at Gon in pity.

"You have really bad luck at lottery." Killua commented. Gon pouted.

"You think so?"

Cute, cute Gon! Don't pout. I. Can't. Not. Resist!

Yeah, you got that right. I don't wanna resist Gon's cuteness. Whoever tries to stop Gon's cuteness deserves to be locked away in a dark room with nothing to make him happy.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I have bad luck too." I said to him as I patted him at the back. They stared at me.

"#200, but that's only bad luck since I hate number two hundred. So I guess your bad luck is worse…" I said with a smirk. Gon cried anime tears.

Killua and I sweatdropped.

"Well, who's #199 and #200?" Gon asked us. This time, I was the one who was crying anime tears, only I had a better reason.

They stared at me with amused faces. At least, Killua was. Gon was concerned. So cute.

"I should've listened to Tompa's speech when he was introducing us to the applicants… I hate myself…" I murmured very quietly. But these two had supernatural hearing, so…

"Why?" Gon asked me as he tilted his head.

"Because there's a chance that #200 is a veteran." I said with a pout. Gon had a look of realization on his face, while Killua just had a bored face. He had probably figured out why anyway.

"Well, since Killua and I have really close numbers, then maybe it's two of those Amori brothers?" I asked them. They both nodded.

Oh if only I knew how wrong I was.

"Yeah, but we're not sure. After the explanation I started checking tags, but they were all hidden. That's lame." Killua said with a pout. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You did the same." I commented.

Killua ignored me. How rude.

Killua instead looked at Gon. I looked at him too, and he was smiling and shaking. He had eyes full of determination.

You would think he was about to explode cause of excitement because he was smiling while shaking, but sadly, no.

"Gon, are you happy, or are you scared?" Killua asked with a raised eyebrow and an amused face.

"Both, I guess. In a real fight, I wouldn't stand a chance. But if I only need to steal his tag, then I guess I have a small chance. That scares me a little, but I think it's worth it." Gon said with a determined face.

Killua nodded. I looked at Gon. I wanna hug him. But I can't. That's unYumi-like.

"Well anyway, let's do our best. Don't die you two." Killua said, breaking the silence.

"Un!" Gon said with a determined smile. I pouted.

"How come you said 'Don't die' instead of 'stay alive'? You're being pessimist." I commented. I'm so weird, commenting on the way someone speaks, ne?

"Well, you're pessimistic enough to notice that. Who pays attention to small things like that?" Killua said as he arched an eyebrow. My pout deepened.

"I'm pessimistic enough to notice that, but all of us has a pessimistic and optimistic side, you know?" I said with a smug smirk. Before Killua could retort, I continued. "Besides, I only have a small pessimistic side, just enough to notice that. And even so, you're still more pessimistic no matter what you do."

Killua just frowned.

I wanted to burst out laughing. Wanted. Again, that's unYumi-like.

"Ne, Yumi!" Gon suddenly interrupted which turned both of our attention to him. Though I was the only one called. Killua likes to pry on other people's business, I think.

"Yeah?" I asked him as I tilted my head sideways.

Wait, no. Don't tilt your head, Yumi. I straightened my head again. Gosh, for some reason I like tilting heads so much. Though if I could, I'd make it my signature awesome move.

Yes, I love tilting heads that much.

"You've been talking a _lot_ more lately!" Gon exclaimed with a smile. Killua and I blinked.

"I've been?"

"She has?"

Were the respective replies of the albino and the beautiful blue eyed girl. What? I'm beautiful and I know it!

"Yeah, mostly when she's with you, Killua!" Gon said with a toothy grin. Gon tried to hide the _evilness_ in that grin, but sadly, Killua and I noticed it.

"What are you implying?"

Killua and I looked at each other. We said that at the same time. No.

"See? You two are even in synch! Aunt Mito-san says some people are destined to meet, I think you two are!" Gon said with his grin widening.

No. Bad dog. BAD. DOG.

I looked at Killua. He's a tomato. Wow. Oh, wait, I'm a tomato too. Oops. I was about to retort until Gon continued.

"I think you two are destined to be together!" Gon said.

No.

"As friends!"

…

I hate you, Gon. You no longer have any appeal to me.

By now, both me and Killua were glaring at him. Somehow, he can stand it and he's grinning more.

"Gon. I thought you were an innocent, simpleminded kid. Now I know, you definitely know how to plan tricks and tricky pranks. I hate you. But if you somehow want to stop being an enemy pranker, call me if you want to make an alliance." I said with a straight face.

That caused Killua to go back to being an albino and to turn to me while Gon also turned to me. They looked at me weirdly. I tilted my head. Sideways. Again.

"What?" I asked them. Then I realized I tilted my head. NO. I hate you, head. Stop.

I turned my head straight again.

"Nothing." Gon said with an awkward smile. What? Did the sentences I say trigger them to do such a strange action? Why, I _know_ I said something normal! I wonder what has caused such weird behavior!

"Why did you tilt your head when you asked 'what' then straightened it back again after you said it?" Killua asked with an amused face.

…No. No one was supposed to notice that.

No one, No-thing, and No-body.

"Did I?"

"You did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"I said no."

"Well I said yes."

"Why do you keep on insisting?"

"Why do _you_ keep on insisting?"

"Because no is the true answer."

"It isn't. _Yes_ is the true answer. Give up."

"Why should I?"

"Because you should."

"That's not a valid reason."

"I said you should give up, not argue any longer.

"Shut up."

"_You_ shut up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO! And that's final!" Killua shouted finally as he growled. Yay, he fell for my trick! And I see Gon sweat-dropping in the background.

"I shouldn't shut up? Okay then." I said with a smirk as I whistled innocently. Killua's eyes widened.

Oh ho ho. It seems he has finally realized my trick.

"You…" Killua said with a growl. I snickered. Before he could continue that 'you', I interrupted him, both to anger him more and from fear at what the hell he would say to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry Killua_-kun. _It's not my fault you're oh so gullible and easy to trick in the heat of the moment~" I said with a Hisoka tone and a girlish voice.

Killua's eyebrow twitched while staring at me. Multiple times. I can see Gon giggling.

Then Killua's hand shot up, threatening to grab some of my hair. Though it's slow. He's holding back, I see~!

I ducked and grabbed his arm. I pushed it backwards and his shoulder ended up in a strange position.

Then I heard a _very teeny tiny_ 'crack'.

Oh crap, did I break a bone?

Killua's eyes widened and he recoiled in pain. He grabbed his shoulder and glared at me.

"What? _It's not my fault_ I'm too strong for you." Someone tell me if I'm going too far, 'kay? Oh and, I repeated the 'it's not my fault'. Did'ya notice?

Killua's eyebrow just twitched.

"I'm not giving up, but right now I'm just too bored to deal with you. Shoo." Killua said as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at me. He also did the shooing gesture with his hand. I tilted my head.

Then I put on my best puppy eyes.

Then I pouted.

Then my lower lip quivered.

"t-to deal with me? S-shoo? S-so I'm like an item or something… Or maybe a worthless animal...*sniff* O-okay…" I acted out as I turned away and wiped my eyes.

No dramatic effects. Make. IT. REAL. It's hard to _not_ laugh.

I looked over my shoulder in a way that said I was scared and saw Killua with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. He looked like a Gold fish. I saw Gon snickering.

Hm. Usually Gon giggles.

And Killua looks like a goldfish. Right.

_Must. Not. Laugh._

"H-Hah! That won't work on me like you thought it would! Don't take me for a fool!" Killua exclaimed as he crossed his arms and looked up smugly with a smirk that was certainly wavering.

Oh, oh! Such _horrible _acting!

I fake sniffed and said in a low and quivering voice, "O-Okay… I guess I'll go now…" I stood up slowly while wiping my eyes, though not slow enough to trigger suspicion. And the 'wipes eyes' action helps since it makes them think I'm slowing down because I'm trying to wipe my eyes.

Professional Actor of the year, _YEAH!_

Wait, that reminds me, how come Gon can see through my act?

Wait, crap. I almost stopped acting for a second there. I'll ask him later.

"W-wait! F-…what were you crying for anyway?" Killua asked me, turning from panic mode to 'what?' mode.

"Y-You, you acted like I-I was just an *sniff* object…" I said and made sure my voice was weak.

"F-Fine…" Cue blush from Killua. "You're not an object. Tsch, crybaby."

I sniffed more.

Killua panicked and flailed his arms around in the air. Gon giggled.

"A-Ah! No! Don't cry! Fine, you aren't an object and… you aren't a crybaby." Killua said with a deadpan face, and a sigh at the end.

I still pouted.

Killua raised his eyebrows.

I threatened to cry.

Killua panicked again.

"F-fine! You _didn't_ tilt your head, and fine, you shouldn't have shut up. *sigh* and fine, you're right at everything earlier." Killua said with eyes that said;

'I'm clearly getting manipulated.'

Wow, I'm awesome, am I not? I know I am! I need to list up Killua's weaknesses! One of them are…

Crying girls! Oooh, our Killua here has a brotherly side, huh?

I immediately stopped my act, and magically all the tears and the glassy eyes disappeared.

I smirked smugly, put my fingers in a V and shoved the hand I used to do that into Killua's face.

Near his face, anyway.

"Hah! Killua weakness No.1 Found out!" I exclaimed in victory. By this time Gon couldn't keep his laughter in anymore.

Killua turned around in rage and looked at Gon. "Oi, Gon! How come _you_ could tell it was a fake?!"

Gon quickly controlled himself and started talking.

"Well, you see, Aunt Mito-san told me when someone really is crying or not. If they're crying for real, their noses are very red! And their sniffs sound like something really is blocking their nose! But if they're not, they don't have a red nose, and their sniffs only sound like sharp inhales." Gon said with a bright smile.

Killua had a shadow over his head and I giggled.

Wait, giggled.

That's wrong.

No.

NO.

I quickly stopped what I had done and coughed awkwardly. No. Don't giggle. It makes you look _very_ girly. With the exception of Gon.

"You giggled!" Gon exclaimed.

Oh God no. I just… why do they keep on noticing _every single thing I do?!_

"…No I didn't." I denied. Denial, denial! I love you, denial.

"Yeah you did. You looked girly." Killua said, magically recovering from his depressed state. And now he was snickering.

I glared at the two.

"I didn't."

Killua just sighed. Oh, he knows it'll lead into me manipulating him again? Good.

Wait.

I realized something: I was thinking of saying something earlier, but the argument happened. Now I can't remember what I was gonna say…

Wait, let me think. Something might give me an idea of what it was.

Gon has Hisoka's tag…

Killua has someone that I don't know's tag…

My tag is one number away from Killua's tag…

Oh, right.

"Ne, Killua, the number you got is one number away from mine right?" I suddenly piped up. Killua and Gon turned to me. Why Gon too? Not that I'm complaining…

"Yeah, why?" Killua answered, raising his eyebrow.

"How about we team up?" I tilted my head to go with the question. I like tilting heads. I don't even care if they see me tilt my head.

Killua looked at me weirdly.

I think it's because I tilted my head. I put on a poker face and straightened my head. Then I shot him a look that said: _'There, happy?'_

Killua nodded.

What the hell?

"Was that an answer to the question of my eyes, or the answer to the question of my mouth?" I asked him. Wait, I said a ridiculous question.

Killua had an amused face on. "Both. But do you have a plan on where we'll meet up or something?"

I nodded.

-o-

"WHAT THE HELL?! THAT'S NOT A PLAN!"

…What? He said 'or something' too.

"You said 'or something'." I retorted. Killua narrowed his eyes at me.

"So you're trying to say you hiding in the first tree you walk by when you get to the island and me going to the first tree I also walk by –which is the tree you're hiding in- is a 'something'? What the hell? If you freaking hide in the first tree you walk by, EVERYONE WILL SEE YOU!" Killua exclaimed.

I was about to say 'Oh' dumbly, but he added another thing.

"Who are you and what have you done to Yumi?! This seems like a plan of Gon's, not Yumi's!"

HE INSULTED GON!

Gon cried anime tears.

"You… you insulted Gon."

"So what? At least I complimented you in a way."

"Complimenting me does not pay for insulting Gon."

"Urusai."

"Okay."

Killua shot me a face. Why had I given up so easily? Because I wanna come up with another plan.

"Fine. How about this: I'll walk in a straight line from where we're supposed to enter the island in, and then I'll hide in the five-hundredth tree I see. Then you also do the same, only you're going to call me from the five hundredth tree."

Killua frowned.

"What? Is there a problem?"

"That's too many trees."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?! FIRST YOU SAY 'That's too few trees' AND NOW YOU SAY 'That's too many trees'!" I snapped with a vein popping on my head. Killua pouted.

"Fine."

"Lazy albino."

"I'm not lazy."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"Shut up."

"Fine."

Oh, he did the same thing as me. "Anyway, I'm gonna '_explore_' the ship more. Remember, Killua. Five-_hundredth_ tree." I said with a smirk as I started walking quickly away. I added emphasis on the hundredth just so that Killua gets more lazy.

I can hear Killua shouting 'Baka!' in the background. Hooray for provoking him!

-o-

I watched as Hisoka stepped out into the forest. We had already arrived, and the woman explained the rules to us.

Man, twenty times two?

Forty.

It'll take forty minutes till my turn… then it'll take about four minutes till Killua's turn. Then a few minutes until he gets to the five hundredth tree.

Wow, that's a lot.

After forty minutes, I was _finally_ called. I glanced at Killua. He nodded. I walked to the forest and started counting the trees. '_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…'_

I kept on doing this for a while.

I'm getting bored. What the hell? It wasn't such a good idea after all…

I'm not good at math.

But technically, this isn't really math.

I argued with myself while counting, (Wow, I'm awesome at multi-tasking) and eventually I realized I was on the five hundred fourth tree.

I counted back minus four trees, and I was on the five hundredth tree. I climbed it and stood at the top of the tree.

"Yo."

WHAT THE HELL?!

I looked at Killua in shock. He almost made me fall off the tree!

"What took you so long?" Killua asked with an irritated face. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"How did _you_ get here so fast?"

"It's been five minutes."

"So? In four minutes you should've went into the forest and it should've took you a few more minutes to get here."

"I mean it's been five minutes since I was waiting here."

"…I've been out here for fifteen minutes?"

"Yeah. It took me five minutes to get here, and five minutes waiting here. Then four minutes before I was called. So technically, fourteen minutes."

"I hate you. You're skilled at math."

"For you to think that's hard math, you must suck."

"I _do_ suck."

"Mhm."

-o-

It's been four freaking days, and we still haven't made any progress. I had complained to Killua earlier about it.

Though someone is following us, it seems.

"Ne, you know someone is following us, right?" I asked Killua with a curious face. He nodded. "Then how come you aren't doing anything about it?"

"He's horrible at hiding. It would take me less than a minute to take him out if he was my hunter."

"Or _my_ hunter."

"Then you take him out."

"Aw, you won't protect me?"

"Why would I protect you?"

Cue puppy eyes.

"I'm your friend, right?"

Cue stutter from victim.

"Urusai."

"Okay."

I can hear snickering. What a horrible eavesdropper.

Killua suddenly turned around and looked at where the person was hiding. I also turned around to watch what would happen.

"You're wasting your time, I would never give you an opening to attack." Killua shouted to the person. He didn't budge.

"Baka. If he doesn't come out I'll go there and do to him what I did to Masaru." I commented with an amused face and crossed arms. Killua looked at me with an incredulous face.

"You'll kick him at his lower part?"

I nodded. The bush rustled slightly. He must've shuddered in fear.

Killua had an amused face and he looked back to the person.

"You heard what she said. Do you want to experience that?" Killua said again to the man. The man still didn't budge. Killua sighed and started walking to the man.

"If you're not gonna show yourself, I'll just come to you. What a pain, you're only one point to me." Killua complained. The bush trembled.

"Don't whine, Killua."

"Urusai."

I pouted.

Two guys suddenly appeared behind the bush, one in red and one in yellow. What are they, a fast food restaurant?

A person fell behind from the bush, wearing blue. Killua stopped walking. The two guys didn't notice us.

The hell? Were they… The brothers? Omari? Uromi? Orami? Amori? Umori?

"Bro!"

Yep, they're brothers. I'll just call them by their colors.

"We ran into a bit of trouble." Red said to blue.

"You're done already, right?" Yellow added.

Then they noticed us.

The two glared at the blue one and scolded him. Red kicked him to Yellow, then Yellow knocked his brother upside the head.

So harsh.

The blue one tried to reason but the others said he was lying. I turned to Killua.

"Maa, maa. Killua, those two are more sadistic than I am, no?" I asked him with a grin. Killua shook his head with an amused face.

"No, you're still more sadistic. The fact that you kicked the manhood of one male several times, two to four, makes you the top-notch sadist." Killua retorted. I can see the guys staring at us from the corner of my eyes with shocked and terrified faces.

They must be scared~

"No, that was just self defense. He kept on ruining my face."

"I thought you _weren't_ girly."

"I'm _not._ But that doesn't mean I don't care when my face is ugly."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are. And 'I'm not' is an invalid answer." He finalized with a smirk. I pouted.

Red and Yellow kicked Blue and said to him to start already. Oh? They're scared?

"F-fine. If you insist." Blue said as he stood up and looked at us with a smirk that was wavering. His eyes were terrified. He cracked his knuckles.

"T-time for a beat down, kids."

The stutter ruined it.

I walked to a nearby tree and leaned against it. Blue walked near to Killua and Killua let him. Blue smirked, albeit forcefully.

"Hey, kid. If you give us your tag we won't hurt you and your little girlfriend.

Killua and I both went red in the face.

"I'm not his girlfriend! Why the hell would I want to be with an old man?!"

"She's not my girlfriend! Why the hell would I want to be with a flat-chested girl?! And I'm not old you baka!"

We said, respectively. The three guys had amused faces for a second before they quickly went serious (See: Before Blue's face quickly went to a forced serious one).

Blue then kicked Killua, and Killua hit the tree with his hands in his pockets.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya!" Blue said with a smug smirk.

I watched as Killua hopped back up again casually. The Colors suddenly had disbelieving faces.

"Number #198, huh? If one of you must be my target." Killua mused. I smirked at the colors.

Killua pocketed the tag he got and looked at the colors. The colors began to walk around us and I hopped next to Killua.

Yellow and blue were at our sides, and Red was at the front.

The tree brothers tensed as they looked at Killua, preparing for an attack.

Killua suddenly vanished and reappeared behind Red in the blink of an eye, at least, if I had blinked my eye.

Killua knocked Red's knees from under him and put his clawed hands threateningly close to his neck. "Don't move." Killua warned. "My fingers are sharper than knives." And as he said so, he slightly moved his claws to Red's neck, making it slightly bleed.

The three were all caught off-guard.

The brothers began to sweat, and if you were able to see fears if they were strong enough, their fear would be blocking my eyes right now.

Killua used his free hand to pocket Red's tag. He brought it out and pouted.

"You're #197? Man, I'm so bad at these things." Killua whined. I put on an amused face. He likes to whine.

He pointed at Yellow who was sweating bullets.

"Hey, you must be #199, right?" Yellow nodded. "Give it to me." Killua opened his hand and Yellow tossed his tag to him. Killua caught it and stood up.

"Thanks. Now, for the tags I don't need…" Killua said as he drew out #197 and #198. He threw away the tags in opposite directions with much force.

I then paled in realization.

"Ne… Killua." I said slowly. Killua looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"None of them was #200." I said. Killua facepalmed.

"Oh, yeah. That's too bad. Looks like we'll break the alliance here!" Killua said with a grin. A vein popped on my head. I don't care if the brothers are watching right now but…

"Baka. You have to help me."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, I doubt I'd be able to get my tag in two days. If that happens, I won't be able to pass with you guys."

"So what if you don't pass?"

"Aw? You said at the third phase that you wanted to pass with Gon _and me._ You don't want that anymore?" I said as I tilted my head with a smirk.

Killua turned into a tomato.

"B-baka! That was just because you're the one I can most tolerate except for Gon!" Killua retorted. I can see the other brothers looked at us in wonder and still a bit of fear. Why aren't they leaving?

"Kurapika's more tolerable than me."

Killua opened his mouth then closed it again. Then he opened it again. Then he closed it again. He looked like a goldfish.

"F-fine! I'll help you." He said with a pout. I grinned victoriously. I looked around at the brothers.

"The hell are you all still here? Shoo! What are you, an audience?!" I said with a glare. They scampered off into a random direction.

"Where do we go now?" I asked Killua. He looked at me, shrugged, then started walking in a random direction. I pouted.

-o-

"Ne, Killua. This is taking so long. It's been one day, tomorrow is the deadline." I said with a pout. Killua glared at me.

"It's not my fault #200 is an unlucky number. So far we have #201 and #202. Why don't we just look for another number?" Killua said and offered. How ironic that we got the ones next to my number.

"Fine. Look for any tag." I said with a pout. Killua sighed and nodded.

"Since we've been walking to the starting point the whole time so that we'll be near the starting point by the time we got your target's tag, we'll encounter a lot of people. Why? Because it's one day left and most people would probably be walking back to the starting point now." Killua said and I nodded. Good thinking.

As if on cue and to prove his point, a man suddenly blocked our way.

"Hey, kids. Hand me the tag of the girl." The man said with a smirk. I blinked and looked to Killua.

"Ne, Killua. This is perfect timing. Get his tag." I said to him. Killua glared at me.

"What am I, your pet?" He retorted but complied. In less than a second he appeared behind the man and did the same thing to him as he did to red. Well, he did that to the other two we encountered too.

"My fingers are sharper than knives… don't move. *sigh* that line is getting boring." Killua said with a pout. The man sweated bullets.

"Then think of another line. Wait, let me suggest one. How about: 'Even knives aren't sharper than my claws. Don't move unless you have a death wish'." I suggested with an amused face. Killua raised his eyebrow with an amused face.

"That sounds a bit like a character trying too hard to be cool, but okay. I'll use that next time." Killua said with a smirk. I watched as he used his free hand to pocket the other man. He brought out the tag.

It was #200.

I instantly punched the man to the ground. I looked at the guy as Killua stood up and quickly walked to a safe distance away from the oncoming onslaught of loud words.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU WERE MY TARGET ALL ALONG?! WE HAD TO ENCOUNTER #201 AND #202 FIRST, AND NOW THAT WE'VE GOT TWO TAGS, NOT TO MENTION ONES THAT ARE SO CLOSE TO MY TARGET, I GET MY TARGET TAG?! IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?!"

I shouted and crows flew out of the trees.

-o-

I looked around nervously, waiting for the others to show up. The woman had called Killua and had checked his tags. The woman called me next. I showed my tags and right as I did so, I saw three figures from the corner of my eyes show up.

Killua ran to them with a grin.

"Gon! You made it!" Killua exclaimed as Gon nodded with a smile. Though the smile didn't reach his ears. I walked to them and looked at Gon with a raised eyebrow. He didn't notice, that I did, though.

It seems that I was the only one who noticed Gon wasn't chipper than usual, but I shrugged it off.

After all that stuff, we went into the boat once again and Killua and I separated from the other three. They had wanted to have their own talk. Killua and I wandered around the halls.

"Ne, did you notice Gon had a smaller smile than usual?" I asked Killua. He blinked and looked at me.

"Really?" He asked me incredulously. I nodded with a frown.

"They probably talked about what happened." I said and he nodded with a frown too.

Then I realized we ended up at the dining hall.

"What the hell? I don't wanna steal food again." I said with a facepalm. Killua looked at me with an amused face.

"I wasn't the one who lead us here, but let's just eat. And before you think of that, no, we _aren't_ gonna steal anything." Killua said while snickering. I pouted. I watched as Killua piled his plate with candies and chocolate.

"How the hell do you not get fat?" I asked him as I got a tuna-egg sandwich. My freaking favorite. The town's restaurant I stole from had such tasty tuna-egg sandwiches… at the shape of a tall triangle. It was so freaking tasty.

"I don't know. Maybe the sweets love me?" Killua retorted as we sat down at a table and he began stuffing his mouth with chocolates. I shuddered at how sweet those candies and chocolates would be.

I'd rather take sour and salty foods than so many sweets. Of course I like sweets very much, but I don't like it when it's _too_ sweet.

The speaker of the room suddenly buzzed with life. I blinked and looked at the speaker as if waiting for what it was gonna say. Killua did so too.

"The chairman would like to interview the remaining candidates. When your number is called, please go to the first reception room at the second floor. We'll start with #44, Hisoka." The speaker said (or rather the person broadcasting through the speaker).

After a few minutes, I've finished my sandwich and Killua also finished all his sweets. I raised my eyebrow. I never could've finished so much sweets in a small amount of time.

"#406, Yumi."

I stood up and started walking. I gave a small wave to Killua as I looked at him over my shoulder. Killua nodded.

-o-

"Okay, first. What is your reason for taking The Hunter Exam?" Netero asked me.

"Well… I want to find out how dad died, and since he's a hunter, I can probably find out about him through other hunters. And if someone killed him, then I'd also be a hunter by then and I can avenge dad." I answered with an indifferent face.

"Hm. I see. But why would you come to such a conclusion that your dad was killed?"

"Just a hunch. I don't know why, but I just think it's highly likely."

"I see. Next, which of the other applicants are you keeping an eye on?" Netero continued.

"#99, #44, #405, #404 and #403. They're all my friends except #44, and I hope they all pass. Except, again, #44." I said without missing a beat. Netero raised an eyebrow for some reason.

"Well, is there any reason you said #99 first and separated #99 from your other friends' numbers?" Netero asked with a mischievous look.

Wait… what?

I blinked. I glared at the old man. "The hell are you implying?"

"Nothing, nothing~" Netero waved off with a smirk. Stupid old geezer. "Next, which of the other applicants do you least want to fight?"

"The same answer as before." I answered immediately and Netero nodded.

"You don't want to fight your friends, that's acceptable, but why don't you want to fight #44?"

"He's scar- Ahem. I mean… He has this um, dangerous aura coming off of him. And yeah, I just think I can't match up to him…" I answered, almost saying 'He's scary'. Gosh, that would've been so embarrassing.

Netero raised an eyebrow. "I see." Then he smirked. "Were you about to say 'he's scary'?" Netero asked with a mischievous face.

"That's all you had to ask, right?" I retorted. Netero nodded but said something back.

"Yes, but I also want to answ-"

I stood up and walked out of the room. I slammed the door shut without a second thought. I do _not_ want to give any kind of teasing material to anyone, anytime.

I walked back to the dining hall and saw Killua had a new batch of sweets on his plate. I sweat dropped. Gon and the others were also there.

I walked to them and sat down to the nearest seat.

"Oh? You sat down next to Killua?" Leorio teased. I glared at him. I sat down next to Killua? I turned my head to the right and yes, Killua _was _next to me. And on the other side of him was Gon. Then in front of us was Kurapika and Leorio.

Killua frowned at the same time as I did and I looked back at Leorio and Kurapika.

"Shut up. I just sat down at the nearest seat." I retorted as I got a chocolate from Killua's plate. One bar wouldn't hurt. Killua frowned but said no word against it.

I ignored Leorio's snickering and Kurapika's amused smile and bit on my chocolate bar.

_'Why the hell does everyone ship me with Killua anyway?'_

**A/N: YAS! I FINALLY FINISHED IT! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE UPDATE TAKING ME TEN DAYS D'X  
Anyways, to make up for it, here's some extra humor in a chapter to satisfy your comedic needs!**

**-And also more fluff than average. (I think.)**

**And Gon being a bad dog! X'D**

**Oh and, I CHANGED THE SUMMARY AGAIN LAWL**

**And everyone friggin ships Yumi/Killua~ EVEN GON AND THE CHAIRMAN SHIPS THEM~ POOR YUMI AND KILLUA! THIS IS PLAIN TORTURE!**

**Oh, wait, oops. I'm one of the people that's torturing them. AHEM!**

**REVIEW REPLIES TIME~**

**JustAnimeFanfics: YUS! And now even Netero/The Chairman ships it MUAHA~**

**LOL TRUE~ Though Yumi's got none of Natsume's physical appearance. And yeah, I remember him dun worry xD Yumi IS sadistic when it comes to almost everything… Slightly. She likes seeing others suffering from teasing normally, but not physically xD So yeah, she likes to do pranks lawl.**

**Aw, I actually haven't watched the 1999 version, and I discovered the 'Gon and Leorio almost missing the ship' part through other stories xD But I've read the bonus filler arc too! I've found at least two stories I think? With that part. BUT I CAN'T FIND THEM NOW BECAUSE THEY'RE LOST IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SEA CALLED 'Arcana The Wolf's 106 following stories'!**

**Here's the update. But I'm afraid this isn't soon D'X**

**Liz: Yay! I try to make her awesome XD**

**Caliope07: THANKIES! And yas, here's the update, but it's not so early ;n;**

**Chinghching20: Were you shocked to see my fanfic while browsing for Killua x OC stories because it had a new summary? Well TADA! ANOTHER NEW SUMMARY! XD Or were you shocked to see the fanfic already updated while looking at your alert list? xD You sneaked out of dinner and did a happy dance?! O.o Wowww, I feel honored to know that you sneaked out of dinner just to read this xD**

**SlightlyYandereMelissa: I see you changed your username! xD Wait, you're slightly Yandere? NU! DO YE KNOW 'YANDERE'MEANS SWEET BUT THEY'RE USUALLY MENTALLY UNSTABLE THEREFORE THEY SHOW THEIR LOVE THROUGH VIOLENCE?!*Large gasp* Oh and, in terms of 'Dere's, Yumi is a 'Kuudere'. Which are people that are quiet but they slowly open up but at times they seem so distant on the outside but in the inside they're caring and all that stuff :D**

**Or maybe she's a quiet Tsundere xD**

**OMG, DRIFTING OFF TOPIC! Here's the real reply: YUS! I TRY TO MAKE ENDINGS FUNNY! XD Ex: This chapter's ending lawl! Oh and- do you know, I'm from the Philippines too?! X3 Kamusta! xD I forgot the Tagalog of 'Hello' O_O**

**-That's all the reviews! Thanks for all the reviewers, favers, followers, viewers, silent readers, and even people who just click on the story! You're all awesome!~**


	7. Author's Note (imsorry)

**I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry.**

**I know I left this story for a year, if not then almost a year or more than a year. I just haven't been that inspired and motivated lately because of, ohmygod, look at that horrible word:**

**LIFE!**

**Oh, and school too. I kinda went through a few weeks? Er, a few months of depression. I know, I'm sorry. I've been reading a lot of stories lately, trying to get my inspiration back up, so yeah. **

**So, I found this story recently that I love, and discovered it has been abandoned, with a note confirming that it may never be continued. I was so sad. And I just felt terrible. Like a puppy just died. (Ik, I love stories so much)**

**So I thought:**

**Oh hey, what if some readers of mine felt like this when they saw how long I haven't updated?**

**Even though I doubted anyone felt that way, I still suddenly got the urge to continue this story again, even if no one felt close to feeling that. **

**So yes, I am continuing this. I hope to bring out the next chapter this April, and at most, early May. I need to relive my Hunter x Hunter memories first. I can't remember crap lmao**

**So, im sorry for keeping that ant there waiting for my story- Oh wait, there's someone who was waiting for this story? Damn. Whoever that one crazy person who waited for my story is, I'm sorry. I direct my sorry to you.**

**(Oh, don't worry, you're not crazy. You're just weird for liking my story.)**

**So, yeah. Um. Sorry. I'm gonna continue this, I swear to my life and to my computer and to my phone. And to my grades, too.**

**So. See you in the next chapter, whenever it will come out :P**

**~Dat weirdo with the username Arcana 3**


	8. UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Okay… ahemahemahem**

**So this is awkward and I feel FREAKING BAD doing this to you after leading you on with my last note…**

**But I really, really can't continue this story anymore. I want to, I really wish I can still continue this but I wrote this when I was in the stage of being immature and the stage of not knowing myself yet pretending to act like I do.**

**Between the time of the 6****th**** chapter and this current note, a lot has happened and a lot has changed. My personality, my interests, my tastes in basically everything, my outlook on things, my view on life, etc. basically everything.**

**And I feel really, really bad for leaving you guys hanging like this, but I just can't continue this story anymore. My interest for Hunter x Hunter has completely vanished and the only time I ever think of it is when I think of this story and how I feel bad for its readers.**

**Believe me I know what you're feeling if you happen to like my story. I should know, with the amount of abandoned stories in my favorites list. I hate to be one of those people to leave other people hanging like this, but I really can't continue. **

**EVERYTHING in my life has changed, and I may be exaggerating but it's not really much because to be completely honest, almost everything in my life has changed. I swear.**

**If this story was closer to the end than it was, I would try to continue it, but at its state right now it's FAR from complete. I tried FORCING out a chapter just for you guys but I really can't.**

**Just please know that I feel really bad for anyone who happens to significantly like my story (though I doubt it lmao) because I know exactly what they're going through. **

**I'm discontinuing the story but I won't delete it, so maybe, just maybe, one day in the future when I've become a decent writer, I can look back at this story and think: "Wow, that's where I first started." I doubt it though, lol.**

**Aside from that though, I won't quit or writing. Pffsh, nevah. It's just that I have a new interest now, and honestly, if it weren't for the pleasantly shocking response to this first little story of mine, if it weren't for the kind reviews you've given my story, and if it weren't for the just plain nice and AWESOME community here in , I probably would've quitted the site. And it matters even more because this is my first fanfiction ever. Or story written, in general. (Technically second but I wrote my first back so many years ago when I barely read stuff, and it was freaking horrible. No one even commented xD)**

**So it's probably gonna take a while, but I'll start writing again, though don't expect stories about Hunter x Hunter or any related things anymore, sorry. So if you followed/favorited me because you thought I would write lots about HxH, best you remove that now lol**

**I've gone through a lot of life changing things. Some good events, some depressing events and some traumatizing events, hence a lot of changes in my life, so I hope you all understand.**

**Of course, I didn't change THAT much, I'm still pretty cheerful since I'm starting to recover from the less pleasant events. :D**

**That's all for the things I'll be putting here, also gonna change most of my bio lolol. If you wanna see how much I've changed exactly and how, feel free to check it out. I'll probably be done with the new profile around 30 mins after I post this.**

**Bye everyone, thanks if you understand :)**

**Ciao~**


End file.
